The Mighty Fall
by Boomiee92
Summary: Vampire dan manusia, perjalanan manusia untuk mencari keadilan. An EXO fanficton, Boomie92 ft Ren, Rating T-M. Pairing HunKai
1. Chapter 1

**The Mighty Fall**

 **An EXO Fiction**

 **By: Boomiee92 ft Ren**

 **HunKai**

 **Rating: M**

 **BAB SATU**

 **V** ampire dengan segala kekuatan dan kekuasaannya telah menjadi pemimpin mutlak dan manusia hanya berlaku sebagai budak. Begitulah cerita ini dimulai.

Seorang pemuda manis berkulit kecoklatan berlari di sepanjang padang bunga Lavender, hari ini dia memang sengaja membolos sekolah. Menurutnya materi di sekolah itu sangat membosankan hanya mengajarkan tentang kehebatan bangsa vampire, bagaimana caranya memuaskan mereka, dan jangan lupakan berbagai cara bercocok tanam karena desa tempat tinggalnya memang basis untuk menyuplai hasil pertanian ke kerajaan. Semua teori untuk menanam bunga lavender, gandum, apel, dan anggur sudah Jongin kuasai karena itu dia merasa tidak perlu pergi ke sekolah.

CTAK! "Aw!" lemparan kerikil tepat mengenai kepala Jongin membuatnya mengaduh kesakitan dan berhenti melangkahkan kaki dan menoleh ke belakang.

"Bocah tengil!" pekik Taemin, sahabatnya, sambil berkacak pinggang. "Kau mau membolos lagi ya?!" Jongin hanya menjulurkan lidahnya kemudian berlari cepat meninggalkan Taemin. "Aku akan mengadukanmu pada Sungmin _saem_!" Jongin tidak peduli dengan ancaman Taemin dia terus berlari pergi menuju padang rumput di bukit yang berbatasan dengan perkebunan apel dan hutan terlarang.

Setelah berlari selama kurang lebih lima menit Jongin akhirnya sampai di padang rumput. "Indah sekali," gumam Jongin, entah sudah berapa kali dirinya berada di tempat ini namun ia selalu takjub dengan indahnya padang rumput Jongin menoleh ke kanan mengamati pagar tinggi berkawat yang melindungi hutan terlarang dari para manusia. Hutan yang tidak boleh dimasuki oleh manusia beberapa kali Jongin mendekati pagar pembatas dan mencoba melihat sesuatu di dalam hutan. Gagal, karena apapun yang coba disembunyikan tertutup oleh rindangnya pepohonan.

Jongin juga pernah mencoba memanjat pohon apel namun itu tak berguna. Tinggi pohon apel tak seberapa dibanding tingginya pohon pinus, ek, sikamor, dan jenis pohon raksasa lainnya.

"Jongin." Kebahagiaan Jongin berakhir terlalu cepat, ia memutar tubuhnya perlahan mendapati kakaknya berkacak pinggang. "Kau membolos lagi?" desis Kyungsoo dengan nada berbahaya.

"Karena sekolah tidak penting." Gumam Jongin.

"Pulang sekarang dan besok _Hyung_ harus menghadap Sungmin saem untuk menjelaskan alasan membolosmu." Kyungsoo berkata panjang lebar sedangkan Jongin hanya diam dan menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku tahu kau tidak menyesal Jongin."

Jongin mengangkat kepalanya kemudian tersenyum lebar. Kyungsoo mendekati Jongin dengan cepat dan menjitak kepala adiknya keras. "Sakit! Tadi aku sudah dilempar kerikil oleh Taemin sekarang ditambahi lagi! Aku bisa bodoh!" Jongin memekik protes.

"Kau masih memikirkan otakmu?" tatapan mata Kyungsoo mengerikan.

" _Hyung_ …," rengek Jongin.

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kau pulang jangan berkeliaran. Aku harus meneruskan pekerjaanku di kebun apel."

"Aku bisa membantu Kyungsoo hyung di kebun atau ladang, aku tak butuk sekolah."

"Kau mau dihukum kerajaan?" Jongin bungkam dan dengan gontai dia melangkahkan kedua kakinya meninggalkan padang rumput yang menjadi tempat favoritnya.

Kedua mata bulat Jongin membelalak ia memutar tubuhnya dengan cepat. " _Hyung_ ini sudah musim panen?" Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan. "Berarti besok mereka akan datang?" Kyungsoo kembali mengangguk.

Musim panen adalah musim terburuk, karena selain membawa hasil panen, orang-orang suruhan kerajaan meminta hiburan. Akan ada yang terpilih sebagai pemuas napsu. "Kuharapa bukan kau yang terpilih Jongin." Ucap Kyungsoo kemudian diiringi dengan senyum perih.

"Aku juga berharap bukan Kyungsoo hyung yang terpilih." Balas Jongin. Kyungsoo tersenyum tulus kemudian memberikan sekeranjang apel kepada Jongin, tentu saja apel-apel itu adalah apel yang tidak lolos seleksi, tidak matang dengan sempurna, tidak berwarna merah dengan sempurna, tidak memiliki bentuk yang sempurna.

"Hanya ini untuk makan malam, maaf."

"Tidak masalah _Hyung_!" pekik Jongin kemudian menyambar keranjang plastik dari tangan Kyungsoo dan berlari cepat meninggalkan padang rumput.

Memasuki pemukiman desa keributan terlihat, Jongin mengerutkan dahinya ia melihat seluruh teman-temannya sudah pulang padahal sekarang seharusnya masih berlangsung jam pelajaran. "Minho hyung," gumam Jongin melihat kepnikan Minho tanpa sadar Jongin menjatuhkan keranjang apelnya dan berlari mengikuti Minho.

Dan benar saja, Taemin. Taemin yang terpilih menjadi pemuas napsu Tao. Ada tanda merah besar di pintu masuk rumah keluarga Lee. Keduanya terpaku di depan pintu keluarga Lee, sementara semua orang sudah membubarkan diri mereka. Lega bukan diri mereka atau anak-anak mereka yang terpilih.

"Aku harus membawa Taemin pergi." Jongin bisa mendengar bisikan Minho dengan sangat jelas. Dan Jongin hanya bisa berdiri terpaku saat Minho menghambur memasuki rumah keluarga Taemin.

"Ah ya ampun…," keluh Jongin saat dia mengingat apel-apel makan malamnya. Jongin langsung memutar tubuhnya dan mulai memunguti apel-apel yang tadi dia jatuhkan, memasukannya kembali ke dalam keranjang.

Sesampainya di rumah Jongin langsung pergi ke kamar yang ia tempati dengan Kyungsoo, melepas ransel, mengganti seragam sekolahnya, kemudian mencuci semua apel yang dia bawa meletakannya ke atas piring dan meletakkannya di atas meja rendah.

Jongin memutar tubuhnya saat mendengar derit suara pintu. "Selamat datang Kyungsoo _hyung_." Kyungsoo tidak tersenyum, Jongin yakin kakaknya sudah tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Kau belum makan?"

"Kyungsoo hyung pulang lebih cepat?"

"Pekerjaan selesai lebih cepat."

"Ah, mandilah aku akan menunggu untuk makan malam."

"Jongin—Taemin…," Jongin hanya tersenyum perih mendengar kakaknya yang tak mampu melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Ya. Aku lega bukan Kyungsoo hyung yang terpilih tapi Taemin—Taemin sahabatku." Jongin menundukkan kepalanya Kyungsoo langsung merengkuh tubuh sang adik, memeluknya dengan erat. "Kapan semua ini berakhir _Hyung_. Kapan semua ini berakhir?"

"Seandainya aku tahu Jongin, seandainya aku tahu…," bisik Kyungsoo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Minho tidak ingin orang lain menyentuh Taemin, Minho tidak ingin kekasihnya menjadi pemuas napsu para vampire karena itu dia menyembunyikan Taemin di goa di dekat hutan terlarang. Dan sekarang Minho disiksa di alun-alun, tubuhnya diikat pada tiang bendera kebesaran kerajaan, setengah telanjang, dengan punggung terkelupas, di bawah terik matahari. Tidak ada seorangpun yang berani membebaskan Minho karena mereka akan mendapat masalah. Jongin menelan ludahnya kasar, ia berdiri di dekat pagar pembatas alun-alun. Niatnya untuk membolos dan pergi ke padang rumput terhenti.

Jongin tidak tahu jika Minho menyembunyikan Taemin sampai dirinya berjalan melintasi alun-alun, dia juga tidak tahu jika orang yang ia kenal dengan baik disiksa oleh tentara kerajaan. "Keterlaluan," gumamnya, entah mendapat keberanian darimana Jongin melangkah mendekat.

"Berhenti." Ucap Key. "Kau akan mendapat masalah." Kalimat itu membuat Jongin ragu namun ia mendapatkan keberaniannya kembali iapun melangkah memasuki alun-alun mengabaikan semua tatapan ketakutan yang ditujukan padanya. Jongin berdiri di hadapan Minho melepaskan ransel sekolah lusuh di punggungnya dan mengeluarkan botol minuman yang terbuat dari plastik murahan.

"Minumlah." Ucap Jongin sambil membantu Minho meminum airnya. Minho menenggak air di dalam botol itu kesetanan, Jongin mendongak menatap matahari terik yang seolah mengejek semua kemalangan yang terjadi di desa ini.

"Terimakasih Jongin." Ucap Minho dengan suara serak. Jongin hanya tersenyum simpul. "Pergilah kau akan mendapat masalah." Jongin menggeleng pelan. "Jongin pergilah, aku mohon." Jongin abaikan permintaan Minho, kedua tangannya mulai membuka ikatan Minho.

"Aku akan mengobati lukamu." Jongin membawa Minho ke rumahnya, tidak ada Kyungsoo, dia masih sibuk di ladang menanam bunga Lavender.

Minho duduk di atas lantai kayu karena tidak ada kursi di rumah Jongin. Jongin membersihkan luka-luka Minho, membalurnya dengan ramuan kemudian membalutnya dengan perban. "Kurasa besok pagi kau tidak akan bisa bergerak karena nyeri."

"Apa kau sadar telah melibatkan dirimu dalam masalah besar, Jongin."

"Aku tahu, aku hanya tidak tahan menghadapi situasi menyebalkan ini."

"Semua orang juga tidak tahan."

"Tapi tidak ada yang berdaya."

"Semua orang menunggu _Nemesis_." Minho tak menanggapi kalimat Jongin. "Sudah selesai, kau bisa pulang dan beristirahat."

"Kuharap kau tidak mendapat masalah besar." Kali ini giliran Jongin yang tidak menanggapi kalimat Minho. "Jongin, apa kau percaya jika _Nemesis_ akan datang?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak bisa menjawab."

"Baiklah, terimakasih banyak atas bantuanmu Jongin."

"Sama-sama Minho hyung."

Jongin diam memperhatikan langkah Minho yang tertatih, dia masih terdiam saat pintu kayu rumah kecilnya tertutup pelan. Tidak lama pintu rumah terbuka, Jongin menatap Kyungsoo, dan ia tahu apa yang Kyungsoo ingin katakan. "Aku mengundang masalah, maaf Kyungsoo hyung." Kyungsoo tak menjawab dia hanya berjalan cepat menghampiri Jongin, terduduk di atas lantai kayu berdebu dan merengkuh tubuh Jongin memeluknya dengan erat.

Tidak akan ada bantuan jika mereka mendapat masalah, tidak aka nada yang berani melawan kerajaan. Kekuasaan mutlak, perbedaan kekuatan yang mencolok antara manusia dan vampire. "Jika terjadi sesuatu padamu, kita pergi dari desa ini bersama." Bisik Kyungsoo masih memeluk Jongin.

"Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa _Hyung_ , tidak akan terjadi apa-apa."

Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya pada sang adik. "Aku mandi dulu, makan malam, lalu kita duduk di beranda dan melihat bintang, bagaimana?"

"Terdengar menyenangkan. Aku ingin mendengar ceritamu _Hyung_."

"Aku ingin mendengar ceritamu tentang sekolah." Jongin memutar bola matanya malas mendengar ucapan sang kakak. Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan.

"Aku mandi dulu tunggu aku." Ucap Kyungsoo mengacak rambut Jongin pelan kemudian berdiri dari atas lantai. "Jongin, bisakah kau menyapu rumah?"

"Ya." Jongin membalas dengan nada malas. "Aku akan membersihkan rumah ini demi Kyungsoo hyung tercinta." Jongin semakin jengkel.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seperti biasa Jongin membolos sekolah, semua orang membicarakan tindakannya menolong Minho. Jongin yakin pihak kerajaan cepat atau lambat akan mendengar berita itu dan tinggal menunggu waktu bagi dirinya untuk menjalani hukuman. "Apa aku harus bunuh diri?" Jongin bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia berada di padang rumput dengan berbagai perasaan yang berkacamuk di dalam dirinya. jongin menoleh ke kanan melihat pagar pembatas hutan. "Apa aku harus tinggal di hutan? Tidak, aku punya Kyungsoo hyung, aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan Kyungsoo hyung begitu saja." Jongin mendongak menatap langit mendung. "Apa yang akan terjadi padaku?"

Jongin meneruskan langkah kakinya kembali menyusuri pagar kawat pembatas. Ada celah yang cukup besar pada kawat, Jongin memeriksa keadaan. "Aman," gumamnya dan entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya Jongin memutuskan untuk merangkak melewati celah, memasuki hutan terlarang. Tubuh Jongin menghilang dengan cepat, ditelan lebatnya semak-semak. Mata kiri Jongin memicing karena ranting semak yang sedikit menggores kulitnya.

Hutan dengan pepohonan menjulang tinggi tidak ada yang aneh, sulur-sulur dan akar-akar pohon memenuhi lantai hutan. Udara lembab karena lebatnya pepohonan dan Jongin bisa merasakan kemeja seragamnya yang basah dengan cepat. Jongin melangkahkan kedua kakinya menyusuri hutan, suasana di hutan cukup gelap meski sekarang siang hari masih berlangsung.

"Tidak ada yang aneh kenapa harus dilarang," Jongin bergumam kepada dirinya sendiri. "Aaaaaa!" Jongin memekik saat kaki kannnya menginjak sesuatu dan membuatnya terperosok. Jongin mencoba menarik kaki kanannya namun pada saat itulah dia justru terjatuh ke dalam. "Aaaaa!" Jongin hanya bisa berteriak tak berdaya, saat tubuhnya terjatuh dengan cepat. KRAKKK! Jongin membuka kedua matanya, punggungnnya tertahan oleh sulur-sulur pepohonan.

Kedua mata Jongin meneliti setiap sudut lubang tempatnya terjatuh, gelap, sangat gelap. Jongin ingat ia membawa pemantik api tanpa menunggu lagi ia raih pemantik dari saku kanan celananya, menyalakan api dan mulai mengamati keadaan sekitar. Jarak antara sulur dan lantai ternyata tidak jauh, Jongin bisa melompat turun. Jongin melihat lantai batu bata yang tertutup sulur dan akar di bawah kakinya, lalu dinding lembab yang juga tertutup oleh akar-akar pepohonan. Sesuatu yang terlihat seperti rak buku namun kosong.

Rasa penasaran Jongin semakin besar ia melangkah menjelajah lebih jauh. Ada sebuah buku tebal yang tergeletak di atas lantai, tampak tua, dan rapuh, terlihat jelas pula jika buku itu terkena jilatan api. "Persamaan Hak," gumam Jongin membaca tulisan yang masih bisa terbaca.

Jongin mematikan pemantik apinya ia turunkan ranselnya, kedua matanya sudah cukup beradaptasi dengan minimnya cahanya Jongin meraih buku itu dan melesakkannya ke dalam ransel. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" terkejut, Jongin memutar tubuhnya dengan cepat dan menyalakan pemantik api.

Mata merah yang berkilat, vampire. "Aku tersesat."

"Kau melintasi pagar." Kalimat dingin itu seharusnya membuat Jongin takut.

"Aku benar-benar tersesat, aku mencari sesuatu untuk dimakan apa kau tidak tahu bahwa desa kekurangan bahan makanan. Semua hasil pertanian dikirim ke kerajaan." Ucap Jongin berdusta.

"Aku tahu." Vampire itu menjawab dengan nada datar dan dingin yang sama, ia melangkah maju, Jongin masih terpaku menatap lekat-lekat wajah vampire di hadapannya yang nyaris tanpa cacat. "Kau punya mata yang indah dan unik." Kening Jongin mengkerut. "Aku tidak pernah melihat manusia dengan warna mata ungu."

"Dan semua vampire memiliki warna mata merah menyala. Monster haus darah tanpa belas kasihan."

"Terimakasih atas pujianmu. Sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini, kau aku loloskan kali ini tapi jangan pernah mencoba untuk melintasi hutan terlarang lagi." Jongin tak menjawab ia memutar tubuhnya dengan cepat dan melangkah menuju tempatnya terjatuh tadi.

Jongin mematikan pemantik api, melesakkannya ke dalam saku ia melompat ke atas akar-akar pepohonan memanjat naik menuju lubang tempatnya terjatuh. Cahaya dari luar cukup sebagai penerang. "Hah!" Jongin memekik lega saat dirinya berhasil naik kembali.

"Kau masuk darimana?"

"Astaga!" Jongin memekik tertahan. Vampire memang cepat tapi apa mereka tak butuh sesuatu untuk dipanjat naik, Jongin menarik napas dalam-dalam menenangkan detak jantungnya. "Lubang di dekat perkebunan apel." Ucapnya sebelum melangkah pergi.

Sehun tahu jika pemuda itu mengambil sesuatu dan menyimpannya di dalam ransel yang dia bawa. Sehun memilih diam karena dia ingin melihat, mungkin saja sebuah pelajaran berharga untuk bangsanya akan segera dimulai.

Jongin berjongkok di belakang semak-semak, memastikan keadaan aman sebelum merangkak keluar melintasi pagar dari hutan terlarang. "Bagus," gumam Jongin kepada dirinya sendiri ia turunkan ranselnya kemudian mulai merangkak sambil menyeret ransel sekolahnya di belakang tubuhnya. Jongin menegakkan tubuhnya dengan cepat, membersihkan noda tanah pada lutut dan kedua telapak tangannya kemudian Jongin berlari cepat menuju pemukiman mengabaikan semua tatapan penduduk yang ditujukan kepadanya.

"Aku pulang."

"Kau membolos lagi kan Jongin?" Jongin hanya tersenyum. " _Hyung_ tidak bekerja?"

"Aku diliburkan."

Jongin tak menjawab hanya seperti ini yang bisa para penduduk desa lakukan, memberi dukungan diam-diam kepada mereka yang akan mendapat hukuman dari kerajaan. Diliburkan kerja namun tetap mendapat pekerjaan. "Aku pergi ke kamar dulu _Hyung_."

"Aku memasak makan malam. Aku mendapat mie dan wortel dari tuan Hangeng pengelola kebun apel."

" _Hyung_ bisa makan lebih dulu aku—aku harus belajar."

"Benarkah?!" kedua mata bulat Kyungsoo menatap sang adik tak percaya, Jongin mengangguk pelan kemudian bergegas masuk kamar sebelum Kyungsoo bertanya lebih banyak lagi.

Jongin duduk di atas satu-satunya kursi yang mereka miliki, duduk di dekat jendela memanfaatkan cahaya remang dari matahari yang hampir terbenam untuk membaca. Tidak banyak yang bisa dibaca karena hampir separuh buku terbakar.

Kyungsoo memilih untuk menunggu sang adik, ia tidak terbiasa makan seorang diri. Diam dan menunggu tanpa melakukan apa-apa membuat Kyungsoo berpikir tentang hukuman apa yang akan diberikan kepada dirinya atau Jongin atas tindakan Jongin yang menurut Kyungsoo bukanlah pelanggaran, itu adalah tindakan yang sangat tepat membantu orang lain. "Kyungsoo tidak ada yang berdaya," Kyungsoo berucap perih kepada dirinya sendiri.

Jongin merasa dadanya terhimpit dan jantungnya bisa meledak kapanpun sekarang. Ia berdiri dengan cepat dari kursinya kemudian merangkak memasuki kolong tempat tidur, menarik salah satu kayu lantai yang lepas, menjatuhkan buku yang baru saja dia baca ke bawah, ke tempat persembunyian yang aman, tempatnya menyimpan barang-barang peninggalkan kedua orangtuanya.

"Jongin."

DUAGH! "Awww!" Jongin memekik karena belakang kepalanya membentur kayu ranjang. Ia tarik tubuhnya keluar dari bawah ranjang kemudian duduk menatap Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di bawah sana?" Kyungsoo menatap bingung.

"Aku—mencari bukuku." Dusta Jongin sembari mengusap-usap belakang kepalanya yang malang.

"Aku menunggumu untuk makan malam."

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang Kyungsoo hyung bisa makan dulu."

"Aku tidak bisa makan seorang diri."

"Baiklah, aku akan mengganti kemeja seragamku lalu menyusul _Hyung_." Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan diiringi senyuman simpul sebelum berbalik dan melangkah keluar dari kamar.

"Ah nyaris saja….," desah Jongin lega.

Mie yang dimasak dengan potongan wortel adalah menu yang luar biasa istimewa karena biasanya semua orang di desa ini hanya memakan buah-buahan yang tak layak kirim, atau buah-buahan yang setengah busuk. "Sungmin saem bilang kau dilarang membolos lagi."

"Aku tidak akan menurut."

"Jongin…," Kyungsoo mendesis berbahaya namun Jongin tetap tidak peduli.

"Jika kau terus membolos Sungmin saem tidak bisa terus melindungimu Jongin, aku tidak ingin kau mendapat masalah dengan kerajaan."

"Aku akan memikirkannya." Jongin membalas malas dan Kyungsoo memilih untuk mengakhiri topik pembicaraan yang tidak pernah menemui titik terang.

BRAK! BRAK! Ketukan pintu kasar terdengar jelas membuat Kyungsoo dan Jongin terkejut kedua langsung berdiri dari lantai dan pergi menuju pintu berdua. Tuan Hangeng sang pengawas desa serta tanah pertanian bediri dengan cemas. "Kyungsoo yang terpilih untuk melayani Tao besok."

"Tapi musim panen telah berakhir?!" Jongin memekik keras.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa." Tuan Hangeng menatap kedua pemuda di hadapannya dengan penuh penyesalan.

"Terimakasih banyak Tuan." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil membungkukkan badannya.

Jongin tak tahan lagi ia memutuskan untuk berlari pergi mengabaikan teriakkan Kyungsoo yang memanggil namanya. Jalanan desa yang lengang dan gelap tak Jongin pedulikan ia terus berlari menuju padang rumput. Bintang dan Bulan nampak jelas di padang rumput, Jongin mendongak menarik napas dalam-dalam mengumpulkan oksigen ke dalam paru-parunya. "Brengsek! Tidak adil! Kenapa kami terus diperlakukan tidak adil!" Jongin berteriak sekuat tenaga.

Napasnya memburu, terengah-engah, Jongin menjatuhkan tubuhnya berlutut di atas rerumputan kedua tangannya mencengkeram rumput dengan kuat.

"Aku tidak menyangka kita akan bertemu kembali mata ungu?" suara itu mengejutkan Jongin, ia sontak berdiri dan memutar tubuhnya. Vampire yang ia temui di hutan terlarang kini berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

"Aku punya nama, jangan mengganti namaku seenakmu sendiri."

"Kalau begitu sebutkan namamu." Jongin mendengus dan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. "Namaku Sehun."

"Aku tidak akan menyebutkan namaku." Tegas Jongin.

"Baiklah aku tidak akan memaksa."

"Baguslah."

"Aku bisa membantumu, agar kakakmu tidak menjadi korban Tao."

"Jangan berdusta Sehun."

Sehun menggeleng cepat. "Aku tidak berdusta, aku tidak terlalu suka dengan sistem kerajaan."

"Simpan bualanmu pergilah."

"Apa kau bisa menghadapi semua ini seorang diri?" Sehun menatap lekat-lekat kedua mata ungu Jongin. "Apa kau bisa menghadapinya Jongin?"

"Kau mengawasiku, kau tahu namaku. Kau bagian dari kerajaan yang menjijikan, Sehun pergilah."

"Aku ingin membantumu."

"Aku tidak membutuhkan bantuan monster!" Jongin berteriak marah kemudian berbalik dan berlari menuju rumahnya.

"Jongin."

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan Tao menyentuhmu _Hyung_ apapun caranya." Jongin menatap sang kakak dengan kilatan tekad di kedua mata ungunya.

"Tidak, jangan melawan lagi Jongin. Aku sudah berjanji untuk melindungimu pada Ayah dan Ibu, aku bersedia melakukan apapun agar para vampire itu tak menyentuhmu. Kumohon jangan melawan lagi Jongin. Sudah cukup."

" _Hyung_." Bisik Jongin kemudian ia seolah tak menemukan suaranya untuk mengucapkan kata lain kepada Kyungsoo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Senyum tulus Kyungsoo membuat hati Jongin seolah remuk. Ia hanya bisa berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya seorang diri sementara Kyungsoo akan dipaksa melayani Tao. Jongin mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling tidak ada siapapun. BRAK! Suara sesuatu yang hancur di dalam rumah terdengar jelas, ia cukup tahu jika Tao sering menyiksa manusia yang dipilihnya menjadi pemuas.

Kedua tangan Jongin mengepal kuat, kuku-kukunya menembus permukaan kulitnya. Jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Ia tidak sadar saat kedua kakinya bergerak cepat mendobrak pintu rumah yang terkunci. Ia melesat ke kamar. Tao menarik rambut bagian belakang Kyungsoo, tubuh Kyungsoo masih terbalut pakaian namun wajahnya terlihat memar.

"Lancang sekali kau masuk." Suara Tao membuat Jongin mengeraskan rahangnya. "Kau manis, apa kau mau bermain denganku?" Tao melepaskan Kyungsoo mendekati Jongin berniat untuk menyentuh wajah Jongin namun Jongin menepis tangan Tao. "Kau berani padaku?!" amarah Tao meledak.

Tangan kanan Jongin meraih kursi dengan cepat memukulkannya ke tubuh Tao, kursi kayu itu hancur Tao tak terluka dan menyeringai meremehkan. "Itu tak akan melukaiku sekarang aku harus memberimu sedikit pelajaran."

Tao merangsek maju Jongin menajamkan kedua matanya, salah satu kaki kursi yang hancur dengan ujung runcing berada di tangan kanan Jongin. Semuanya berlangsung terlalu cepat, Jongin hampir tak sadar. Teriakkan Kyungsoo menarik Jongin kembali ke dunia nyata. Tao tergeletak di atas lantai kamar, bersimbah darah, dengan kayu kaki kursi menancap di dadanya. Jongin menatap tubuh Tao lekat-lekat, bukankah vampire adalah makhluk abadi? Mereka seharusnya tidak bisa mati.

"Jongin, Tao mati," Kyungsoo berucap pelan.

Jongin berjalan mundur kemudian menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas lantai, ia membunuh salah satu petinggi kerajaan. Selama ini belum pernah ada manusia yang berhasil membunuh vampire. Apa yang dikatakan buku itu ternyata berhasil, cara membunuh vampire. "Jongin," lirih Kyungsoo memanggil nama Jongin.

Jongin mengumpulkan sisa tenaga dan keberaniannya, ia berdiri dari atas lantai menegakkan tubuhnya dan menoleh menatap Kyungsoo. "Kali ini biar aku yang bertanggung jawab." Ucap Jongin sebelum melangkah cepat meninggalkan kamar.

"Jongin." Jongin terkejut saat sesuatu menahan lengan kanannya dan memutar tubuhnya.

"Se—Sehun?" Jongin bertanya dengan terbata.

Sehun tersenyum tipis. "Aku mengawasimu menunggumu berteriak meminta bantuan, tapi kau melakukannya seorang diri. Kau akan diburu oleh pihak kerajaan sekarang, aku bisa membantumu."

"Dengan cara apa?"

"Mengaku jika Tao mati karena aku."

"Terimakasih tapi aku tidak membutuhkan bantuanmu."

"Aku tidak ingin kau mati."

"Kenapa kau peduli padaku?" Sehun langsung bungkam sementara kedua mata ungu Jongin menatapnya penuh selidik. "Menyingkir dari jalanku." Jongin berucap dingin kemudian melangkah meninggalkan padang rumput serta Sehun.

Sehun menatap punggung Jongin yang menjauh, kegelapan tidak pernah menjadi masalah baginya. Seandainya Jongin tahu betapa rindunya Sehun pada semua keterbatasan manusia, seandainya Jongin tahu betapa Sehun merindukan setiap detik berharga yang berlalu karena manusia terbatas waktu mereka, seandainya Jongin tahu jika Sehun merindukan detak jantungnya kembali, seandainya Jongin tahu betapa rindunya Sehun menghirup manisnya aroma bunga ceri di musim semi, serta pembuluh darahnya yang berdenyut.

Bukan monster haus darah yang membeku seperti sekarang. Dan seandainya Jongin tahu jika mata ungunya telah menenggelamkan Sehun di awal perjumpaan di hutan terlarang siang itu. Sehun cukup kejam untuk membantai manusia tanpa berbuat salah, dan mata ungu Jongin adalah alasannya melepaskan Jongin.

Jongin memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku mantel tipisnya. Ia berjalan pelan menuju rumahnya yang tampak redup. Hanya satu bohlam redup berwarna kuning kemerahan menerangi beranda rumahnya, Jongin tak menghentikan langkahnya ia terus berjalan menuju rumah Hangeng sang pengawas desa. Manusia yang diberi mandat oleh kerajaan untuk mengawasi desa dan melaporkan semuanya.

Jongin melewati alun-alun tempat para manusia yang melanggar dijatuhi hukuman sementara atau dipermalukan. Dari alun-alun hanya melewati dua rumah untuk sampai di rumah Tuan Hangeng, rumah yang tidak ada bedanya dari rumah penduduk lain kecuali jumlah lampu penerangan yang lebih banyak. "Jongin."

"Halo Tuan." Balas Jongin pada Tuan Hangeng yang kebetulan ada di halaman rumah beliau sedang mengamati pohon apel tua yang sakit dan sebentar lagi akan mati.

"Ada masalah?"

"Terlalu banyak masalah." Balas Jongin sarkas dan tuan Hangeng hanya tersenyum simpul. "Saya membunuh Tao. Silakan laporkan pada kerajaan saya siap untuk menerima hukuman."

"Jangan bercanda Jongin." Hangeng tertawa pelan, tidak mungkin seorang manusia membunuh vampire.

"Saya bisa menunjukkan kepada Anda." Jongin menatap kedua mata tuan Hangeng dengan serius.

Hangeng tidak lagi menganggap kalimat Jongin sebagai bualan, meski di dalam hati dia berharap jika Jongin hanya bercanda atau bermimpi buruk. Membunuh vampire bukanlah masalah yang ringan, dan itu belum pernah terjadi sepanjang ingatan semua manusia. Jongin mendorong pintu rumahnya, melangkah memasuki kamar.

Kyungsoo berdiri di tengah ruangan dan tubuh Tao masih tergeletak di atas lantai, dengan posisi yang sama, dengan genangan darah yang masih sama. Hangeng tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya. "Aku akan melaporkan hal ini," bisik Hangeng.

"Tuan Hangeng bisakah Anda melindungi Kyungsoo hyung? Biarkan semua ini aku yang menanggung karena ini adalah salahku." Hangeng hanya mengangguk pelan.

Jongin menoleh menatap Kyungsoo. " _Hyung_ , aku akan mengantar Kyungsoo hyung pergi ke rumah Taemin untuk menginap di sana." Kyungsoo merasa semua ini mimpi buruk dan dia hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah.

"Jongin, setelah mengantar Kyungsoo ke rumah Taemin kau pergi ke rumahku. Maaf tapi aku harus menahanmu." Ucap Hangeng setengah hati.

"Tentu Tuan." Balas Jongin.

Kyungsoo melempar tatapan tidak tega kepada sang adik. Jongin mencoba tersenyum kemudian memeluk sang kakak. "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

"Apa yang baik-baik saja Jongin?"

"Kyungsoo hyung akan aman." Balas Jongin. "Taemin tolong jaga Kyungsoo hyung." Taemin mengangguk pelan. "Aku pergi dulu."

"Jongin tidak." Kyungsoo berharap bisa mengubah semuanya, berharap kehidupan yang lebih baik itu semua yang dipikirkan semua orang tapi semua kenyataannya bertolak belakang.

Jongin berdiri di depan rumah Hangeng. Sang pengawas desa ternyata sudah menunggunya. "Masuklah, sekali lagi aku minta maaf Jongin."

"Ini bukan salah siapa-siapa." Ucap Jongin tidak ingin memperpanjang percakapannya dengan Hangeng. Hangeng membukakan pintu rumahnya untuk Jongin mempersilakan pemuda itu untuk masuk.

"Kau harus masuk ke dalam sel sementara, besok Tuan Siwon dan beberapa pengawalnya akan datang untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini." Jongin hanya mengangguk pelan.

" _Nemesis_ apa Anda percaya tentang kehadiran _Nemesis_?" Hangeng tak menjawab, Jongin hanya tersenyum simpul kemudian melangkah memasuki sel sempit sementara. Tempat para warga desa yang dianggap bersalah ditahan sementara sampai petugas keamanan kerajaan tiba dan mengambil alih. Jongin duduk di atas lantai sel menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding.

"Aku bisa membawakan potongan buah dan minuman untukmu."

Jongin menggeleng pelan. "Saya tidak lapar tapi terimakasih banyak tuan Hangeng."

Hangeng melangkah pergi meninggalkan Jongin. Merasa lelah Jongin memutuskan untuk membaringkan tubuhnya ke atas lantai sel. Memandangi jeruji besi di hadapannya, mencoba berpikir bagaimana caranya menyelesaikan masalah ini. Apa dirinya harus menyerah, tapi sepertinya semua orang akan menyerah dan pilihan itu terasa sebagai pilihan yang paling tepat. Jongin memejamkan kedua matanya berharap malam ini dia bisa bermimpi indah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ketukan pada jeruji sel membuat Jongin terjaga ia melihat Hangeng berdiri di luar sel dan membuka kunci sel. "Siwon dan pengawalnya sudah tiba." Jongin tidak menjawab dan langsung berdiri melangkah keluar mengikuti Hangeng.

Di luar kediaman Hangeng ada Siwon, pemimpin pasukan keamanan kerajaan beserta pengawal atau bawahannya yang berjumlah cukup banyak. Jongin mulai menghitung jumlah pengawal yang dibawa Siwon, ada sepuluh vampire. "Dia yang membunuh Tao?" Hangeng hanya mengangguk pelan. "Mengejutkan, bawa dia sekarang juga ke alun-alun." Perintah Siwon.

Dua orang vampire maju kemudian menarik kedua lengan Jongin dengan kasar dan menarik Jongin, memaksanya berjalan. Seluruh warga desa sepertinya sudah diberitahu untuk berkumpul di alun-alun, ada podium di alun-alun. Jongin mulai sadar apa yang dilakukannya bukanlah persoalan yang kecil. Jongin diseret menaiki podium.

"Sepanjang sejarah belum ada manusia yang melakukan pelanggaran seberat ini bahkan kerajaan masih bingung akan memberi hukuman pada anak ini!" Siwon memekik di depan pengeras suara. Seluruh penduduk desa terdiam. "Sebelum anak ini dibawa kami memberinya kesempatan untuk berbicara. Kalian harus mengambil semua kejadian ini sebagai pelajaran, jangan pernah melawan. Kerajaan berduka, kenakan pakaian hitam sampai seminggu ke depan."

Kedua penjaga yang menahan tangan Jongin mendorong tubuh Jongin ke hadapan pengeras suara. Siwon menarik kerah kemeja Jongin. "Sepuluh menit untuk kalimat terakhirmu Bajingan." Desis Siwon.

"Di masa lalu, bagian sejarah yang disembunyikan dari kita. Vampire adalah senjata manusia yang tamak untuk memperoleh kemenangan dan kekuasaan namun ketamakan itu justru menjadi bencana. Kita tidak perlu mengulang kesalahan di masa lalu, mari hidup dengan damai." Jongin mengamati wajah-wajah penduduk desa yang menatap penuh ketakutan kemudian mengamati wajah para vampire yang terlihat puas telah mengancam para penduduk desa.

"Ini adalah dongeng di masa lalu yang berjudul kesetaraan, saling menghormati, saling mengerti, memberikan hak, dan melaksanakan kewajiban. Hak untuk hidup, hak untuk merdeka, hak untuk menentukan pilihan, hak untuk bersuara, hak untuk dilindungi, hak untuk dihormati, hak untuk menentukan pasangan tanpa paksaan, hak untuk melahirkan keturunan. Manusia memiliki hak-hak yang menjadi kodrat sejak lahir. Dan keluarga kerajaan yang terhormat tidak memberikan hak itu kepada kita, para manusia."

Jongin mendengar kegaduhan. "Kita diperlakukan tak lebih dari binatang menjijikan, aku akan memilih mati daripada kehilangan semua hak itu. Menusuk jantung dan memenggal kepala, membakar tubuh agar para vampire tak bisa dibangkitkan kembali, perak akan memberi efek melumpuhkan. _Nemesis_ tidak ada, tidak akan pernah datang, keadilan tidak ada, tidak akan pernah ada, jika kita tidak mewujudkannya sendiri."

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Mighty Fall**

 **An EXO Fiction**

 **By: Boomiee92 ft Ren**

 **HunKai**

 **Rating: M**

 **BAB DUA**

 **Halo semua ini chapter dua selamat membaca maaf atas segala kesalahan. Happy reading all…**

 **Previous**

Jongin mendengar kegaduhan. "Kita diperlakukan tak lebih dari binatang menjijikan, aku akan memilih mati daripada kehilangan semua hak itu. Menusuk jantung dan memenggal kepala, membakar tubuh agar para vampire tak bisa dibangkitkan kembali, perak akan memberi efek melumpuhkan. _Nemesis_ tidak ada, tidak akan pernah datang, keadilan tidak ada, tidak akan pernah ada, jika kita tidak mewujudkannya sendiri."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin tidak melihat Taemin, Minho dan kakaknya. Ia berharap jika Taemin menepati janjinya begitupula dengan Hangeng. Mereka harus melindungi Kyungsoo. Mereka sudah berjanji. "Anak ini akan dijatuhi hukuman berat!" Siwon berteriak lantang kepada semua orang. Jongin berharap desanya baik-baik saja saat dirinya diseret turun dari podium. Jongin didorong kasar ke dalam mobil tahanan yang kotor. Pintu besi ditutup rapat mengeluarkan gema benturan yang sangat keras.

Jongin mengeryit. Ia melihat dari celah jeruji bagaimana seluruh warga desa tak berani menoleh ke arahnya. Jongin menarik napas dalam-dalam menghembuskannya perlahan, ia duduk menghadap permukaan besi mobil yang berkarat. Seorang diri, namun Jongin tak merasa takut. Justru ada hal lain yang kini ia rasakan.

Pintu besi mobil kembali terbuka dua orang pengawal kerajaan masuk, mereka nampak mengerikan. Duduk di hadapan Jongin dengan seringai yang busuk. Salah satu dari mereka menutup pintu besi kasar, memukul permukaan dinding mobil keras. Perlahan mobil bergerak pelan. meninggalkan desa yang selama ini Jongin kenal.

"Kau sangat manis dan tubuhmu sangat indah." Jongin berusaha untuk mengacuhkan setiap kata kasar yang mereka lontarkan.

"Kau benar! Aku ingin tahu apa lubangnya terasa sempit, aku ingin tahu bagaimana dia menjerit memohon pada kita."

Salah seorang dari mereka memegang pergelangan tangan kanan Jongin. Jongin menyentak tangannya dengan kasar. "Jangan menyentuhku." Peringat Jongin.

Kedua pengawal itu tertawa keras dengan nada meremehkan. "Manusia ingin melawan kita!" salah satu dari kedua pengawal itu mencoba menyentuh Jongin kembali, namun Jongin mengelak dengan cepat kemudian mematahkan jari tangan salah satu pengawal yang mencoba menyentuhnya.

Mungkin, karena terlalu sakit dan terkejut. Sehingga dua vampire pengawal itu tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun. "Hanya jari, jika kalian berani menyentuhku lagi. Kalian akan tamat di sini." Jongin mendesis mengancam, ia bisa melihat bagaimana raut wajah ketakutan dua vampire di hadapannya.

Jongin melapaskan tangan salah satu vampire yang masih ada di dalam genggaman tangannya. Mereka duduk menyandarkan punggung mereka pada rangka besi, menjauhi Jongin. Menatap Jongin lekat-lekat namun tak mengatakan apa-apa.

Melewati hamparan kebun lavender, apel, dan anggur. Melewati batas desa. Ladang gandum. Sungai, hutan, daerah pertambangan. Lautan, danau. Bahkan vampire membutuhkan istirahat namun tidak dengan Jongin. Ia terjaga untuk mengingat rute perjalanan yang mereka lalui. Jongin berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, ia akan kembali. Kembali secepat mungkin untuk menghancurkan tirani para vampire.

Matahari terbit sebagai tanda bahwa Jongin kini telah sampai di kerajaan. Ia mengintip dari jeruji. Kastil yang menjulang kokoh, angkuh dan mengintimidasi. Ia berjalan mundur karena dua orang pengawal yang menemaninya membuka pintu belakang mobil tahanan. Ada pengawal lain menunggu di luar, Jongin melompat turun. Kedua tangannya langsung diborgol, dia berjalan setengah diseret dengan tatapan mengerikan ditujukan padanya. Jongin melangkah santai, ia tidak peduli dengan semua ini. Ia tidak akan tinggal dalam waktu lama atau mati membusuk di tempat ini.

"Aku akan pergi dengannya menghadap Raja." Ucap Siwon sambil menggenggam kasar lengan kiri Jongin. "Ikut aku bedebah!" gertak Siwon. "Jangan memandangku seperti itu!" Siwon memberi peringatan.

Ruangan besar, yang nampak seperti ruang penghakiman bagi Jongin dengan para vampire dengan pakaian elegan mereka duduk mengelilinginya. Raja vampire, Jongin belum pernah melihat bagaimana rupa sang Raja. "Kau sudah sampai Siwon." Suara berat yang menggema itu membuat semua vampire di dalam ruangan membungkuk hormat, Jongin tak ingin membungkuk namun Siwon memaksanya untuk melakukan hal yang sama.

Jongin menolak, ia bergeser menjauhi Siwon. "Ah, kau sudah tiba. Kau menjadi topik utama di kerajaan. Jongin, manusia dengan warna mata unik."

"Kris," Jongin mendesis pelan. Ia menahan diri untuk tidak menggerakkan tangan kanannya ke arah pinggang dimana belati kecil bersepuh perak ia sembunyikan.

"Kau tidak memberiku hormat? Ah bagaimana jika aku katakan apa yang kau lakukan di sini akan mempengaruhi nasib desa, teman-teman, dan kakakmu?"

Jongin mengeraskan rahangya, baiklah untuk saat ini ia akan menurut. Jongin membungkukkan badannya. "Bawa dia ke penjara dan lakukan hal yang ingin kalian lakukan padanya." Jongin melihat Sehun namun vampire berambut a _sh brown_ itu tak melakukan apa-apa, dia hanya diam dan menatapnya dingin.

Kris berdiri dari singgasananya dikuti oleh para pengawal. "Aku ingin melihat apa yang akan mereka lakukan pada si pembunuh Tao itu, ini pertama kalinya vampire dibunuh. Apa kau tidak penasaran Sehun?"

"Tidak." Sehun menjawab singkat.

"Apa kau tidak suka dengan ide ini? Ah kau tidak pernah suka dengan ide menyiksa manusia, sayangnya kau ada di pihak vampire Sehun. Kau vampire, kau pangeran jadi jangan bertingkah sok suci. Aku tahu pasti berapa manusia yang kau bunuh."

"Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diri saat lapar."

"Tetap saja." Kris berhenti melangkah, lantas memutar tubuhnya cepat menatap Sehun lekat. "Kau sama biadabnya seperti vampire yang lain."

"Kenapa tidak dihentikan saja semua ini?"

Kris menyeringai. "Hidup damai dengan manusia, berdampingan dengan mereka? Seperti yang dulu pernah terjadi?"

"Ya."

"Itu tidak akan terjadi, manusia itu makhluk rendahan mereka terikat oleh waktu, berbeda dengan kita yang makhluk abadi."

"Tao mati, itu berarti dia bukan makhluk abadi."

"Itu jika manusia tahu bagaimana caranya membunuh vampire."

"Mereka tahu seakarang."

"Belum, karena itu aku akan menutup mulut beberapa orang yang tahu dari desa Jongin. Aku sudah mendaftar siapa saja yang akan aku awasi."

"Kau akan memusnahkan mereka?"

"Tentu saja tidak Sehun!" Kris memekik dramatis. "Populasi manusia itu sangat penting untuk memuaskan kita. Aku hanya akan mengawasi mereka. Aku tidak ingin menyulut api pemberontakan."

"Lalu siapa yang akan kau singkirkan?"

"Tentu saja anak manis itu." Kris menatap tajam Sehun. "Dia berbahaya, jika dia keluar dan menularkan semangat pemberontakan mengatakan pada semua manusia, cara membunuh vampire perang akan terjdi aku yakin itu."

"Kau tahu Kris, mungkin Nemesis seperti dalam ramalan itu telah tiba. Vampire mungkin akan menghadapi kehancuran dalam waktu dekat."

"Persetan dengan ramalan itu Sehun! Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menghalangi kekuasaan para vampire dan menghancurkan kerajaan. Termasuk kau, jadi jangan macam-macam. Aku tahu siapa yang membunuh para pengawal saat mereka memperkosa Luhan. Kau yang melakukannya Sehun." Kris meyentuh kerah jas putih Sehun. "Aku tahu kau menyukai Luhan, sayang sekali dia mati tragis dan kau tidak bisa menyelamatkannya, karena apa? Kau terlalu takut untuk meninggalkan semua kenyamanan sebagai vampire bangsawan. Jadi padamkan api pemberontakanmu itu dan nikmati apa yang kita miliki sekarang, sebagai pemimpin rantai makanan."

Sehun hanya mengeraskan rahangnya mendengar semua kalimat Kris. Kris memutar tubuhnya cepat dan berjalan menuju ruang kontrol untuk melihat apa yang para vampire itu lakukan pada Jongin. Kris duduk dengan angkuh, layar monitor raksasa terpampang di hadapannya. Sehun duduk di samping Kris, ia tak ingin memikirkan apapun. Tidak, ia berharap Jongin bisa melarikan diri atau Jongin lebih baik langsung dibunuh saja daripada disiksa dan dilecehkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pengap, sunyi, dan berbau busuk. Bau mayat dan darah. Jongin tahu apa yang terjadi di dalam penjara. Semua orang tahu hanya saja manusia terlalu lemah untuk melawan. "Matikan semua penerangan!" salah seorang penjaga berteriak. Ruangan menjadi gelap dengan cepat. Jongin mendengar suara tawa yang begitu banyak menggema. "Mari bermain Sayang." Ucapan itu menyulut amarah Jongin, dia tidak akan membiarkan tangan kotor para vampire itu menyentuh kulitnya barang sesentipun.

Jongin memilih diam dia ingin para pengawal itu tak menyadari kemampuannya. Jongin bisa melihat sangat baik di dalam gelap. Ia tak tahu kapan kemampun ini berkembang, Jongin tak mengingatnya. Suara tawa itu semakin keras, tangan kanan Jongin dengan cepat meraih belati kecil bersepuh perak yang ia sembunyikan di balik bajunya. "Dua puluh pengawal." Jongin menggumam pelan.

"Dia siap untuk bermain ayo lakukan!" teriak salah seorang vampire.

Jongin menyeringai. "Baiklah mari bermain." Jongin berucap santai. Ia menghindari sentuhan-sentuhan yang ditujukan padanya dengan cepat. Dan hanya dalam hitungan detik tawa riuh rendah itu menghilang, tertelan kesunyian.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Semua vampire yang berada di ruang kontrol hanya diam. Bagaimana bisa seorang manusia bergerak dengan sangat cepat, membantai dua puluh vampire kurang dari satu menit. "Siapa dia?!" Kris berteriak lantang, ia berdiri dari kursinya. Dan mengacak meja. PYAR! Pecahan cangkir-cangkir keramik berisi darah segar, nyaring terdengar. "Aku ingin tahu siapa dia?! Secepatnya!" perintah tak terbantahkan itu membuat semua vampire gelagapan.

Semua vampire lantas pergi kecuali Sehun. Sehun memutar ulang rekaman. Mengamati layar monitor dengan seksama. "Hitam." Gumam Sehun. "Kenapa kedua bola matamu berubah Jongin, dari ungu menjadi hitam. Kau siapa Jongin? Apa kau Nemesis?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lampu penerangan kembali menyala. Jongin menatap lekat-lekat sesosok vampire yang kini berdiri di hadapannya. Dia terlihat tua, dan jelas bukan Kris ataupun Sehun. "Aku tidak datang untuk menyerang, aku ingin mengambil sampel darahmu."

"Apa kau ilmuwan?" sang vampire tua mengangguk pelan.

"Maaf, tapi aku bukan babi percobaan." Balas Jongin. "Apa kau bisa menunjukkan jalan keluar dari tempat ini?"

"Itu tidak bisa."

"Kalau begitu aku akan mencari jalan keluarku sendiri."

"Apa yang bisa kau….," JLEB! Kalimat ilmuwan tua itu terhenti kala Jongin melempar pisau kecilnya dan tepat menusuk dahi sang ilmuwan vampire, menembus tengkorak belakangnya. Sang ilmuwan vampire terkapar, Jongin berjalan cepat menghampiri mayat vampire itu mencabut pisau miliknya dan bergegas pergi.

"Aku bisa menunjukkan jalan keluar padamu."

"Sehun."

"Ya, ini aku. Aku bisa menunjukkan jalan keluar padamu."

"Aku tidak percaya padamu."

"Sayangnya kau tidak punya pilihan, ratusan penjaga akan segera tiba beberapa detik lagi dan kau tidak tahu seluk beluk istana ini."

Jongin melempar tatapan tajam pada Sehun. "Jangan mencoba untuk berkhianat Sehun."

"Aku yakin kau sudah tahu jika aku berkhianat dari gelagatku, Nemesis."

"Aku bukan Nemesis."

"Aku menganggapnya seperti itu."

"Tutup mulutmu dan tunjukkan jalan keluarnya, aku harus kembali ke desa malam ini."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku yakin kerajaan merencanakan sesuatu pada desaku cepat atau lambat."

"Kau benar." Balas Sehun. "Ayo. Jangan sampai tertinggal dari langkahku." Sehun melesat cepat, ia tak menurunkan kecepatannya. Sehun memanggil Jongin sebagai Nemesis hanya sebagai candaan semata, ia tak tahu bagaiman wujud Nemesis itu. Dia juga tidak tahu siapa Jongin. Sehun hanya tahu Jongin adik Luhan, dan dia akan melindungi Jongin. Hal yang gagal ia lakukan pada Luhan.

Keduanya sampai di gerbang selatan istana dengan cepat, tak terkejar. Hutan lebat berdiri mengerikan di hadapan mereka. "Ini jalan yang tidak akan dilalui oleh siapapun termasuk vampire, mereka tidak akan mengambil resiko terluka oleh para binatang percobaan."

"Monster."

"Apa?" Sehun menoleh cepat kepada Jongin.

"Monster percobaan itu, benar-benar dilakukan, benar-benar ada?"

"Ya, mereka benar-benar ada."

"Kalian mengerikan."

"Aku sudah pernah mendengar hal yang lebih buruk. Ayo kita harus bergegas sebelum matahari terbit."

"Kau tidak akan mati di bawah sinar matahari, kau hanya akan lemah."

"Iya, dan aku tidak mau menyeberangi hutan yang dipenuhi dengan binatang mutan dalam keadaan lemah."

"Aku tidak memintamu menemani, dari sini aku tahu kemana harus pergi untuk sampai ke desa. Aku sudah menghapal jalan."

"Aku ingin membantumu."

"Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu." Sehun tak membalas kalimat Jongin, ia berlari cepat memasuki hutan. Jongin berlari di belakang. "Jika kau pergi bersamaku itu artinya kau berkhianat Sehun! Kau mengkhianati kaummu."

"Aku tahu."

"Kau gila!" Sehun berhenti dan berbalik menatap Jongin.

"Ya, aku sudah gila. Mereka mengambil segalanya dariku."

"Se—segalanya?" Jongin menggumam pelan.

"Segalanya….," Sehun menggantung kalimatnya. Keduanya terdiam mendengarkan suara-suara yang oleh telinga manusia tentu tak akan terdengar. Arah angin yang berubah. "Kita dikepung Jongin." Bisik Sehun.

"Aku tahu, saranmu apa? Kita bertarung atau pergi dari hutan ini?"

"Bertarung hanya membuang waktu." Sehun meraih tangan kanan Jongin, menggenggamnya erat. Jongin ingin menolak namun ia urung, sekarang adalah pergi keluar dari hutan ini secepat mungkin dan sampai ke desa sebelum matahari terbit.

Jongin menggerakkan kedua kakinya secepat mungkin mengikuti langkah kaki Sehun. Udara bergerak cepat, waktu seolah berhenti. Jongin tidak pernah berlari secepat ini. Jongin menoleh ke belakang. Ada puluhan serigala raksasa yang mengejar mereka. Serigala-serigala itu berlari sangat cepat. "Lebih cepat Sehun!" Jongin berteriak kencang.

Sehun berniat untuk mempercepat larinya namun seekor serigala putih raksasa menghadang mereka. Sehun langsung berhenti, tangannya masih menggenggam tangan Jongin erat. "Aku akan melemparmu ke atas pohon dan aku yang akan membereskan mereka semua."

Jongin menarik tangannya dari genggaman Sehun. "Aku bisa bertarung."

"Aku tidak meragukan kemampuanmu." Jongin membuka bibirnya untuk membalas namun itu tak terjadi karena suara lolongan keras memekakan telinga membuat dirinya dan Sehun waspada.

Serigala terbesar berwaran putih berjalan mengitari keduanya. Mengendus, mencoba mengenali pendatang asing yang memasuki wilayah kekuasaannya. "Dia pemimpinnya," Sehun berbisik.

"Aku tahu." Balas Jongin. "Kita akan diam selama dia tak menyerang?"

"Ya, itu keputusan yang bijaksana."

Kening Jongin berkerut, ia melihat tanda bulan sabit pada dahi serigala putih itu. Mata birunya terlihat jernih. Tanpa sadar Jongin mengulurkan tangan kanannya. "Jongin!" Sehun berteriak panik, namun apa yang dilihatnya benar-benar menakjubkan. Jongin berhasil meletakkan tangan kanannya ke atas kepala serigala putih raksasa di hadapannya.

Sang pemimpin tak melawan, dan kawanannya menundukkan tubuh mereka, seolah bersujud pada Jongin. "Senang bertemu denganmu, maaf aku harus pergi. Aku harus bergegas. Sehun ayo."

"Jongin."

"Kita harus bergegas Sehun."

"Apa kau tidak sadar?"

"Sadar apa?"

"Bola matamu berubah warna." Kening Jongin mengkerut. "Saat kau membunuh para penjaga sel penjara itu. Warna mata ungumu berubah hitam, saat kau menyentuh serigala tadi berubah menjadi biru."

"Aku tidak tahu, apa kita bisa bergegas sekarang?"

"Baiklah, lima menit. Kita akan sampai di desamu."

"Apa bisa lebih cepat?"

"Tentu." Sehun membalas singkat, menggenggam tangan kanan Jongin dan keduanya kembali berlari menembus hutan.

 **TBC**

Terimkasih atas kesediaan waktu para pembaca sekalian untuk membaca fic aneh saya. Terimakasih pada **kanzujacksonjk, kaerinkartika, ismiryesomnia, jaeje97, KJoon, jjong86, typo's hickeys, NishiMala, sejin kimkai, Ovieee, KaiNieris, Guest, Athiyyah417, ariska, Guest.** Terimakasih atas review kalian see you soon all..


	3. Chapter 3

**The Mighty Fall**

 **An EXO Fiction**

 **By: Boomiee92 ft Ren**

 **HunKai**

 **Rating: M**

 **BAB TIGA**

 **Halo semua ini chapter tiga selamat membaca maaf atas segala kesalahan. Happy reading all…**

 **Previous**

"Jongin."

"Kita harus bergegas Sehun."

"Apa kau tidak sadar?"

"Sadar apa?"

"Bola matamu berubah warna." Kening Jongin mengkerut. "Saat kau membunuh para penjaga sel penjara itu. Warna mata ungumu berubah hitam, saat kau menyentuh serigala tadi berubah menjadi biru."

"Aku tidak tahu, apa kita bisa bergegas sekarang?"

"Baiklah, lima menit. Kita akan sampai di desamu."

"Apa bisa lebih cepat?"

"Tentu." Sehun membalas singkat, menggenggam tangan kanan Jongin dan keduanya kembali berlari menembus hutan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tunggu di sini." Ucap Kris memerintah seluruh pengawalnya untuk menunggu di luar. Baiklah, dia sudah sangat frustasi sekarang. Kris sangat penasaran dengan Jongin sampai-sampai dia berkunjung ke sebuah pondok kumuh di pinggir kota. Pondok kumuh tempat tinggal seorang ilmuwan sekaligus sastrawan yang dianggap berotak tidak beres oleh hampir seluruh penduduk kota.

Kris mengetuk pintu dengan tidak sabaran. Tak lama pintu reyot itupun terbuka, seorang vampire dengan pakaian lusuh dan uban yang hampir menutupi warna cokelat rambutnya muncul. "Tuan apa yang membawa Anda ke rumah kumuh saya?"

"Kau tidak mempersilakan aku masuk? Tidak sopan sekali."

"Maaf Tuan, silakan masuk."

Kris mendengus saat melangkah masuk. Sempit, pengap, dan kumuh. Terlalu banyak barang hingga Kris tidak bisa melihat kursi atau suatu tempat yang layak untuk duduk. Kris memperhatikan bagaimana sang ilmuwan _melenceng_ itu yang selalu memanggil dirinya sendiri dengan Blank memindahkan berbagai barang dengan serampangan.

"Duduklah Tuan, di sini."

"Aku bertanya tentang Nemesis, sebaiknya kau memberiku jawaban yang memuaskan. Aku tidak akan duduk." Demi apapun Kris tidak akan duduk di atas sofa yang terlihat lembab dan ia yakin ada banyak kutu busuk beranak di sana.

"Ah Nemesis, baiklah tunggulah di sini Tuan." Kris memperhatikan Blank menarik tangga yang biasa digunakan untuk mengambil buku di rak paling atas. Blank memanjat tangga dan mulai menjatuhkan buku-buku tebal. Suara berdebum keras membentur tanah, dan debu tebal berterbangan. Kris tidak akan sudi memasuki pondok ini jika tidak penasaran tentang Nemesis.

Blank kembali bukan dengan buku tebal melainkan lembaran-lembaran kertas yang dipegang di kedua tangannya yang gemetaran. Kris yakin itu bukan karena rasa takut, sebaliknya, karena rasa antusias. Buku-buku, tempat lilin, asbak, berjatuhan di atas lantai karena Blank menyingkirkan semua barang itu dari meja. Kris hanya diam memperhatikan.

"Baiklah semua tentang Nemesis sudah dihancurkan sejak kekuasaan Raja Suho. Tapi aku berhasil menyelamatkan beberapa informasi….,"

"Katakan sekarang sebelum kesabaranku habis." Ancam Kris. Blank terdiam selama beberapa detik kemudian ia tersenyum lebar.

"Anda bisa mengancam saya, tapi Tuan, Anda membutuhkan semua informasi dari saya. Sungguh menggelikan."

"Tutup mulutmu." Kris berucap datar, ia keraskan rahangnya. Menghabisi Blank tidak akan membawa keuntungan apa-apa untuk dirinya.

"Baiklah. Nemesis hanya disebutkan lewat ramalan, peramal itu bernama Zhang Yixing dia manusia, setelah ramalan ini dikeluarkan Zhang Yixing dijatuhi hukuman mati oleh Raja. Nemesis bisa diartikan sebagai pembalasan, keadilan. Namun dalam ramalan Zhang Yixing Nemesis ia sebut sebagai _Sang Penuntut Balas._ "

"Sang penuntut balas," tanpa sadar Kris mengulangi kalimat Blank.

"Nemesis lahir saat bunga cherry mekar di musim dingin."

"Jangan bercanda." Balas Kris sambil menahan tawa. "Tidak ada bunga cherry yang mekar di musim dingin."

"Itu terjadi."

"Apa?!"

"Ya, itu terjadi Tuan. Apa Anda tidak ingat akan hal itu bunga cherry mekar di musim dingin. Desember, sembilan belas tahun yang lalu." Kris bungkam. "Tentu saja tidak ada satupun yang memperhatikan semua itu sebagai pertanda kelahiran Nemesis, ramalan tentang kedatangan Nemesis dihancurkan, terlebih lagi ramalan ini sudah berusia hampir dua ratus tahun."

"Cepat katakan lebih banyak tentang Nemesis."

"Ramalan lengkap itu sudah dibakar habis tapi saya mengingatnya dengan sangat jelas."

"Itu karena kau vampire yang sangat tua." Cibir Kris.

"Anda bersedia mendengarkan atau tidak Tuan?"

"Baiklah apapun yang kau ingat, katakan sekarang juga."

Kris melihat bagaimana Blank melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, menutup kedua kelopak matanya. Bibirnya yang terlihat sedikit mengelupas mulai terbuka. "Ketika derai air mata dan darah yang tertumpah tak lagi terbendung, bunga cherry mekar di tengah bekunya kehidupan. Membawa matahari, dia datang sebagai penuntut balas, mengambil yang dicuri, penyembuh jiwa yang goyah, air bagi dahaga, kehangatan dan perlindungan. Jiwa yang suci hadiah langit bagi bumi yang meranggas. Takdir telah terucap, tinta telah tergores dengan darah dan nanah. Tak ada satupun kuasa yang mampu menghapusnya."

Blank melihat Kris menatap dengan tatapan meremehkan. "Terimakasih atas informasimu, ternyata yang aku dengar benar adanya. Kau gila, kau percaya dengan ramalan bodoh dua ratus tahun yang lalu, saranku bersihkan pondokmu sebelum kau membusuk di sini." Kris memutar tubuhnya dengan cepat kemudian keluar dari pondok.

"Terimakasih atas kunjungan Anda, Tuan." Ucap Blank sebelum menutup pintu rapuhnya. "Bahkan vampire bukan makhluk abadi, apa Anda tahu hal itu Tuan? Kehidupan selalu memiliki cara untuk menyeimbangkan diri."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun dan Jongin berhenti di tepi hutan yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari pagar pembatas. Mereka memang memilih rute hutan terlarang untuk menghindari perhatian. "Jongin, jika kau muncul di desa. Desamu akan menjadi sasaran."

"Berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan kerajaan untuk melakukan penyerangan?"

"Penyerangan terakhir kali sudah sangat lama dilakukan, kira-kira hampir seratus lima puluh tahun yang lalu."

"Berapa lama?" tuntut Jongin.

"Dua hari. Vampire membutuhkan waktu untuk menyusun strategi, para vampire akan melakukan segala hal untuk menghindari luka sekecil apapun."

"Ada waktu lebih dari dua jam sampai matahari terbit, kau tunggulah di sini matahari akan melemahkanmu dan aku yakin penduduk desa tidak akan senang melihatmu." Jongin hendak melangkah keluar dari hutan terlarang.

"Manusia tidak akan pernah senang melihat vampire."

"Kau akan ikut ke desa bersamaku?"

"Aku sudah membulatkan tekad. Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan sesampainya di desa?"

"Aku akan membawa kakakku hanya itu."

"Bagaimana dengan penduduk desa yang lain?"

"Jika mereka bersedia untuk pergi, mereka bisa pergi denganku."

"Kau akan hidup sebagai pelarian?"

"Bukan pergi melarikan diri yang aku maksudkan."

"Lalu maksudmu apa?" Jongin hanya tersenyum tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sehun, ia lantas melompati pagar pembatas. Hal yang dulu tidak pernah ia lakukan. Sehun mengikuti di belakang, mereka berjalan bersama menuruni bukit, melewati padang rumput, dan padang lavender.

Sehun menjajari langkah Jongin. Hari masih gelap belum ada aktivitas manusia yang terlihat. "Apa kau tahu jika warna matamu berwarna ungu?"

"Warna mataku cokelat. Wajar. Warna yang sama seperti milik Luhan hyung."

Sehun tersentak kala mendengar nama Luhan disebut. Jongin bisa merasakan perubahan suasana hati Sehun, iapun berhenti melangkah dan memutar tubuhnya menatap Sehun. "Kau mengenal Luhan hyung."

"Tidak." Sehun membalas tegas.

"Aku tahu kau berdusta."

"Aku akan bercerita jika siap."

"Asalkan kau bukan vampire yang menyiksa dan menodai Luhan hyung." Sehun menatap tajam Jongin. "Aku akan membunuh semua vampire yang pernah menyentuh Luhan hyung, semuanya."

"Kau akan menuntut balas? Menumpahkan darah?"

"Iya." Jongin menjawab tegas. "Apa kau keberatan dengan ide itu?"

"Tidak."

"Bagus."

"Jika aku tidak setuju apa yang akan terjadi?"

"Kau bisa pergi sekarang juga."

"Jongin." Sehun menatap lekat kedua mata bulat Jongin. "Masih ada cukup waktu sebelum matahari terbit, bagaimana jika kita saling mengenal?" Sehun melihat kening Jongin berkerut. "Apa yang akan kita lewati nantinya sangat berat, itu semua harus dilandasi rasa saling percaya. Kau menerima bantuanku, aku memberimu bantuan, itu semua dilandasi rasa percaya."

"Kenapa kau menolongku? Kenapa kau tidak membunuhku di hutan terlarang waktu itu? Padahal ada larangan tegas manusia dilarang memasuki hutan terlarang, pelanggar dijatuhi hukuman mati."

"Kita bicarakan nanti sekarang tunjukan dimana rumahmu." Ucap Sehun sambil menarik pergelangan tangan kiri Jongin.

"Kau yang meminta agar kita saling mengenal?!" Jongin memekik protes. "Sehun!" Sehun tidak peduli dengan teriakan Jongin, terus ditariknya tangan Jongin. Keduanya melintasi padang lavender dengan cepat.

Sehun tidak pernah memperhatikan desa-desa tempat manusia tinggal, selama ini ia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di hutan terlarang. Menyesali nasib buruknya. Desa-desa tidak memiliki akses teknologi kecuali yang diizinkan oleh kerajaan, lampu-lampu penerangan berukuran kecil, dan sistem irigasi yang baik semua demi kepentingan pertanian selebihnya tidak ada lagi sentuhan moderenisasi di seluruh desa.

"Ah!" Sehun sedikit tersentak saat merasakan Jongin menarik lepas tangannya. Ia perhatikan pondok kecil yang ada di hadapan mereka saat ini. Semua rumah di desa memiliki ukuran dan bentuk yang nyaris sama. "Kau tinggal di sini?"

"Ya, tapi aku tidak yakin jika Kyungsoo hyung ada di dalam, untuk sementara sebaiknya kita tidak bertemu dengan siapa-siapa dulu demi keamanan semua orang di desa ini."

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Sehun mengikuti langkah kaki Jongin menaiki tiga undakan berdiri diberanda sempit pondok tempat tinggal Jongin. Sehun memperhatikan keadaan pondok tempat tinggal Jongin. Meski bentuk dan ukuran pondok nyaris sama yang membedakan tempat tinggal Jongin dengan pondok yang lain adalah bunga viola yang tumbuh di halaman sempit, beraneka warna dan wangi.

"Ah!" Jongin tersentak kala mendapati pintu rumahnya terkunci. Ia yakin pintunya tidak terkunci karena Kyungsoo seharusnya tinggal bersama Taemin dan Minho.

"Kenapa?"

"Pintu dikunci."

"Kita bisa masuk lewat jendela."

"Aku bukan pencuri dan juga bukan penyelinap."

"Kita penyelinap." Balas Sehun, ia membuka daun jendela dengan mudah. "Sebaiknya kau mulai beradaptasi dengan hal itu, kau buronan Kim Jongin."

"Diam." Dengus Jongin, tidak memiliki pilihan Jongin mengikuti Sehun memasuki rumah dari jendela.

Keadaan di dalam rumah sangat kecil, bahkan kandang anjing miliknya lebih bagus dari keadaan di dalam pondok ini. Begitulah yang kira-kira Sehun pikirkan. Jongin bergegas memeriksa keadaan rumah.

Jongin mendorong pelan pintu kamarnya, ia bisa melihat jelas seseorang yang berbaring memunggungi pintu. " _Hyung_ ," Jongin menggumam pelan, tidak salah lagi, aroma Kyungsoo, dia bisa mendengar detak jantung Kyungsoo yang teratur begitupun dengan napas Kyungsoo. Kakaknya tengah terlelap.

Jongin melangkah mendekat, cahaya lilin temaram. Lilin itu hampir meleleh sepenuhnya, hanya pendar-pendar lemah yang tersisa. Ia perhatikan wajah Kyungsoo, terlihat jelas bekas air mata pada wajahnya. Jongin berjongkok di hadapan Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Mengusap wajah Kyungsoo perlahan. Air matanya jatuh dengan cepat.

"Enggghhhh…," dengan cepat Jongin menarik tangannya ketika Kyungsoo melenguh dalam tidurnya, merasa terganggu. "Jong—Jongin?" terlambat, Kyungsoo menyadari kehadirannya.

"Iya ini aku Kyungsoo hyung."

Jongin menutup mulut Kyungsoo untuk menghindari pekikan yang mungkin akan keluar. "Jangan berteriak Kyungsoo hyung, ini aku Jongin. Tenanglah aku akan bercerita semuanya." Jongin menatap lekat kedua mata bulat Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan. Jongin melepaskan telapak tangan kanannya dari mulut Kyungsoo. "Aku senang kau baik-baik saja," bisik Kyungsoo kemudian memeluk erat Jongin, menghujani wajah Jongin dengan banyak ciuman.

"Kenapa Kyungsoo hyung tidak tinggal bersama Taemin?"

"Aku tidak bisa melupakanmu."

"Kenapa Kyungsoo hyung tidur di kamarku?"

"Aku selalu merindukanmu." Kyungsoo menjawab pertanyaan Jongin dengan kedua mata berkaca-kaca.

"Aku akan mengambil lilin yang lain untuk dinyalakan." Ucap Jongin, dan meski Kyungsoo ingin memeluk Jongin lebih lama lagi ia tak kuasa mencegah kepergian Jongin.

Jongin melihat siluet di luar kamar. Ia turun dari ranjang tempat tidur lantas berjalan keluar. Meski pencahayaan sangat terbatas ia yakin siluet itu bukan milik Jongin. "Maaf, kau siapa?"

"Sehun." Jonginlah yang menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo, ia letakan lilinnya ke atas meja lipat. "Maaf tidak ada kursi di sini." Sehun tidak menjawab dia ikut duduk di sisi meja lipat yang lain.

"Astaga!" Kyungsoo memekik tertahan, terbatasnya sumber cahaya membuat Kyungsoo terlambat menyadari siapa Sehun. "Di—dia vampire?"

"Ya, dia vampire dia yang membantuku lolos dari kastil."

"Kenapa dia menolongmu Jongin?" Kyungsoo melempar tatapan penuh kecurigaan.

"Kurasa dia menyukai Luhan hyung."

"Apa?" kali ini suara Kyungsoo terdengar lemah serupa bisikan. "Hanya itu yang aku tahu, selebihnya Sehun tak mengatakan apa-apa padaku." Ucap Jongin sambil menatap Sehun yang balas menatapnya lekat.

Perhatian Jongin kini tertuju kepada Kyungsoo. "Untuk sementara bisakah Kyungsoo hyung merahasiakan keberadaan kami?"

"Tentu Sayang, tentu." Ucap Kyungsoo sembari mengusap pelan pipi kiri Jongin.

"Kyungsoo hyung kembalilah tidur." Jongin melihat kedua mata Kyungsoo yang menyiratkan penolakan. "Jika Kyungsoo hyung terlihat lelah akan ada yang bertanya, terutama Taemin dia pasti sangat ingin tahu."

"Ah rupanya seperti itu." Jongin tersenyum ia bersyukur Kyungsoo mengerti. "Apa kau tidak akan bertemu dengan sahabatmu?"

"Tidak untuk sementara waktu. Kyungsoo hyung aku sekarang buronan kerajaan, aku akan memikirkan langkah selanjutnya agar orang lain tidak terseret dalam masalahku."

Kyungsoo menggenggam telapak tangan kiri Jongin. "Aku akan mendukungmu, apapun yang kau lakukan. Aku akan selalu mendukungmu Jongin."

"Terimakasih, sekarang tidurlah kembali Kyungsoo hyung." Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan, iapun melangkah memasuki kamar kembali tak lupa menutup pintu kamar.

Jongin menatap wajah Sehun. "Sekarang waktunya bercerita."

"Kakakmu belum tertidur."

"Kita berbicara sangat pelan, telinga manusia tidak akan mampu menangkap suaranya."

Sehun tersenyum miring. "Aku juga memiliki banyak hal yang ingin aku ketahui tentangmu, Jongin."

"Tunggu apa lagi jawab pertanyaanku tadi. Pertanyaan di ladang lavender yang tidak kau jawab."

"Aku tidak pernah peduli dengan apapun yang vampire lakukan tapi pertemuanku dengan Luhan mengubah segalanya. Aku peduli pada manusia….,"

"Kau memperhatikan keluarga kami?" potong Jongin.

"Ya."

"Kau tahu tentang ceritaku, Sehun?" Sehun mengangguk pelan. "Katakan apa yang kau ketahui tentang aku, orangtuaku? Keluargaku?" Jongin melihat jika Sehun tidak akan membuka mulutnya dengan cepat. "Sudah jelas jika orangtua Kyungsoo hyung meninggal karena TBC, orangtua Luhan hyung meninggal karena kecelakaan, lalu mereka memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama menjadi keluarga, tapi aku, bahkan di desa ini tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu siapa orangtuaku."

"Aku mengenal Luhan, kami berteman akrab, aku memutuskan untuk menjaga Luhan." Kening Jongin berkerut ia tidak tahu kemana arah pembicaraan Sehun. "Malam itu hujan badai, hampir semua ranting pepohonan patah, bahkan ada beberapa pohon yang tumbang. Luhan dihukum mati karena dia memasuki hutan terlarang."

"Kenapa Luhan hyung masuk ke hutan terlarang?"

"Karena dia mendengar tangis bayi, mendengar tangisanmu. Aku tidak bisa mencegah hukuman Luhan aku hanya bisa menangguhkan hukumannya sampai kau berusia sepuluh tahun saat itu Kyungsoo terlalu kecil untuk mengurusmu. Tidak ada orang dewasa yang bersedia untuk menanggung kalian. Saat Luhan harus menerima hukumannya, Hangeng yang menjaga kau dan Kyungsoo."

"Apa aku Nemesis?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Kupikir semua vampire tahu tentang Nemesis?" Jongin melihat dengan jelas Sehun menggeleng di tengah minimnya pencahayaan dari sebatang lilin.

"Ramalan tentang Nemesis itu sudah sangat lama, hanya para tetua yang mengetahuinya, semua informasi yang menyebut Nemesis dimusnahkan, dan hanya segelintir vampire dan manusia yang mempercayai ramalan itu. Dan si peramal yang menyebutkan tentang Nemesis dihukum mati." Jongin mengangguk pelan, mengerti kalimat Sehun.

Jongin mengulurkan telunjuk kanannya ke arah lilin, membiarkan tetesan lilin cair jatuh di atas kulit ujung telunjuknya. "Kau mengawasiku dan Kyungsoo hyung selama ini?"

"Ya."

"Kau melakukannya karena gagal melindungi Luhan hyung?"

"Ya."

"Saat Tao datang kenapa kau tidak datang?"

"Aku datang, aku sudah siap untuk menyingkirkan Tao tapi kau bergerak lebih cepat. Aku merasa lumpuh, kurasa saat kau menyerang kau membuat vampire lumpuh untuk sementara dan itu memberimu kesempatan untuk melakukan penyerangan tanpa perlawanan." Sehun menatap Jongin yang masih sibuk memainkan jarinya di bawah tetesan lilin cair. "Saat kau berada di penjara aku memperhatikan penyeranganmu di ruang kontrol. Kau bergerak cepat, menghabisi para penjaga dengan mudah padahal mereka menyerangmu dalam jumlah yang cukup besar."

"Kau pengecut." Sehun terperanjat dengan kalimat Jongin. "Karena kau pengecut Luhan hyung tewas." Jongin menatap kedua mata tajam Sehun.

"Ya, kau benar. Aku pengecut." Sehun tak menyangkal.

"Apa Luhan hyung dilecehkan sebelum dihabisi?"

Sehun mengeraskan rahangnya, kenangan kebiadaban itu membuatnya hampir meledak. "Ya."

"Kau masih ingat siapa yang melakukan hal bejat itu kepada Luhan hyung?"

"Ya."

"Kau bersedia menghabisi mereka bersamaku?"

"Tentu."

"Jika terjadi peperangan siapa yang akan kau bela?"

"Pihak yang benar."

"Siapa pihak yang benar?"

"Yang aku tahu sekarang adalah vampire tak bersikap adil."

Jongin tak membalas ia menoleh ke arah jendela yang ditutupi kain lusuh tipis. Di luar mulai terang, matahari telah terbit. "Kau bisa beristirahat, matahari terbit."

"Jongin."

Jongin meluruskan pandangannya, menatap Sehun. "Ya?"

"Kapan kau sadar jika kau istimewa, kekuatanmu, pemikiranmu."

"Setalah aku membaca buku yang aku temukan di hutan terlarang waktu itu selanjutnya semua mengalir seperti air, aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya. Semua terasa alami seperti detak jantung. Kau bisa tidur di kamar Kyungsoo hyung." Jongin menoleh ke kiri menunjuk pintu kamar Kyungsoo yang sedikit terbuka.

Jongin menatap Sehun yang berjalan menuju kamar Kyungsoo, setelah pintu tertutup Jongin menghembuskan napas kasar. Sekarang tidak ada lagi jalan mundur, ia tahu harus melangkah maju. "Apa aku Nemesis?" bisik Jongin.

 **TBC**

Terimakasih untuk semua pembaca yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca cerita aneh saya, **ucinaze, kammcong, 1234, VampireDPS, Siangel kai, Nyanmu, Namekaila, Xinger XXI, Ovieee, Athiyyah417, Hunna94, Oh Shiah, kimkai88, jaeje97, kyu2902, LeoJong, cute, ohkim9488, yukinaaa, parkyayim, geash, , typo's hickeys, kanzujacksonjk, OhKimRae94, novisaputri09, milkylove0000170000, Devia494, Seraphine Rin, Soyu567, ulfah cuittybeams, sejin kimkai, jjong86, NisrinaHunkai99, Akemi Tourou, Tikha Semuel RyeoLhyun, kaerinkartika, tobanga garry, KaiNieris, Kim Jongin Kai, FashaFadhilla, diannurmayasari15.** Terimakasih atas review kalian, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Mighty Fall**

 **An EXO Fiction**

 **By: Boomiee92 ft Ren**

 **HunKai**

 **Rating: M**

 **BAB EMPAT**

 **Halo semua ini chapter empat selamat membaca maaf atas segala kesalahan. Happy reading all…**

 **Previous**

Jongin tak membalas ia menoleh ke arah jendela yang ditutupi kain lusuh tipis. Di luar mulai terang, matahari telah terbit. "Kau bisa beristirahat, matahari terbit."

"Jongin."

Jongin meluruskan pandangannya, menatap Sehun. "Ya?"

"Kapan kau sadar jika kau istimewa, kekuatanmu, pemikiranmu."

"Setalah aku membaca buku yang aku temukan di hutan terlarang waktu itu selanjutnya semua mengalir seperti air, aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya. Semua terasa alami seperti detak jantung. Kau bisa tidur di kamar Kyungsoo hyung." Jongin menoleh ke kiri menunjuk pintu kamar Kyungsoo yang sedikit terbuka.

Jongin menatap Sehun yang berjalan menuju kamar Kyungsoo, setelah pintu tertutup Jongin menghembuskan napas kasar. Sekarang tidak ada lagi jalan mundur, ia tahu harus melangkah maju. "Apa aku Nemesis?" bisik Jongin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo pergi ke ladang Lavender untuk menanam bibit bersama penduduk desa yang lain, Sehun masih beristirahat dan sekarang Jongin duduk di lantai rumahnya yang dingin. Mengamati pisau bersepuh perak miliknya. "Dua hari, apa yang bisa aku lakukan dalam dua hari? Jika penyerangan benar-benar terjadi?" Jongin menggumam seorang diri.

Kening Jongin berkerut dalam dia sedang berpikir keras. "Kurasa langkah pertama bukanlah penyerangan."

"Kau sudah bangun?" Jongin bertanya tanpa menoleh ke arah Sehun yang baru keluar dari kamar Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk beristirahat."

"Apa langkah pertama yang akan diambil kerajaan?"

"Membuat perjanjian." Ucap Sehun kini mendudukan dirinya di hadapan Jongin. "Membuat janji setia."

"Manusia yang setia kepada kerajaan?" Sehun mengangguk pelan.

"Jika ada yang melanggar?"

"Hanya ada dua kemungkinan, hidup sebagai pelarian atau mendapat hukuman mati." Sehun menatap lekat-lekat wajah Jongin. "Apa rencanamu?"

"Aku hanya akan menemui sahabat dekatku saja lalu aku akan membawa Kyungsoo hyung pergi kita pergi ke hutan terlarang, bersembunyi di sana sambil mengawasi keadaan."

"Kau akan mengumpulkan masa?"

"Tidak." Sekarang kening Sehun yang berkerut dalam. "Aku meminta penduduk desa ini untuk mengambil keputusan. Mati dengan terhormat atau mati menjadi budak."

"Aku siap kapanpun kau siap."

Jongin mengangguk cepat menanggapi kalimat Sehun. "Jika kau lapar katakan padaku jangan menahannya itu akan berbahaya."

"Baiklah. Apa kau akan memberikan darahmu padaku?"

"Tidak." Jongin berhenti memainkan belati di tangan kanannya ia goreskan ujung belati tajam itu pada telunjuk kirinya. Sehun terkejut dengan tindakan Jongin.

Merah, warna darah Jongin merah. Tidak ada yang aneh sama seperti manusia biasa, namun, Sehun tidak mencium aroma apa-apa dari darah Jongin. Aroma memabukan yang membuat setiap vampire kelaparan lepas kendali, tak tercium dari darah Jongin. "Aku bukan manusia." Gumam Jongin.

"Darahmu terlihat normal." Balas Sehun.

"Reaksimu juga normal, meskipun aku tidak tahu siapa diriku. Aku yakin dan kau juga pasti yakin. Aku bukan manusia." Sehun tidak membalas. "Jika kau meminum darahku kita tidak tahu reaksi apa yang akan terjadi pada tubuhmu."

"Kau benar juga, lalu apa rencanamu untukku?"

"Kyungsoo hyung, kau akan meminum darah Kyungsoo hyung. Berapa kali kau minum dalam satu bulan?"

"Satu kali."

"Terakhir kali kau minum?"

"Aku lupa." Balas Sehun. Dia benar-benar lupa karena sibuk memperhatikan Jongin dan Kyungsoo memastikan mereka baik-baik saja. Sehun juga masih berduka tentang Luhan meski kejadian itu sudah berlangsung hampir selama sepuluh tahun, namun, bagi vampire waktu sepuluh tahun sama seperti kemarin. "Jongin!" Sehun memekik tertahan karena tindakan Jongin.

Jongin berlutut kemudian mencondongkan tubuhnya kepada Sehun. Menatap lekat-lekat kedua bola mata Sehun. Ia melihat warna merah di sana masih merah tua bukan merah terang yang menyala. "Kurasa kau bisa bertahan satu minggu lagi."

Napas hangat Jongin, bola mata cokelat yang teduh membuat Sehun merasakan desir aneh di dalam dadanya. "Terimakasih." Sehun berucap singkat. Sehun dengan bingung menatap Jongin yang kini telah berdiri. "Kemana?"

Jongin tak menjawab ia masuk ke dalam kamar untuk mengambil jaket lusuhnya. Ia kenakan jaket berwarna hijau tua itu, memasang penutup kepalanya kemudian keluar dari kamar. Di hadapannya Sehun sudah berdiri, menuntut jawaban. "Aku akan meminta keputusan penduduk secepatnya, sebelum matahari tenggelam. Kau tinggalah di sini. Kyungsoo hyung akan kembali sore hari, pukul lima."

"Jongin aku bisa ikut denganmu."

"Tidak. Biar aku yang melakukan ini sendiri. Jangan membuka pintu jika ada yang mengetuk."

Sehun tersenyum tipis. "Aku tidak lemah aku akan dengan mudah mengetahui siapa yang datang, vampire atau manusia, kau, Kyungsoo, atau manusia lain."

"Aku hanya mengingatkanmu saja." Balas Sehun sebelum menarik daun pintu dan melangkah keluar dengan cepat. Sehun menutup daun pintu perlahan, ia singkap tirai kain lusuh, hanya sedikit, hanya untuk melihat punggung Jongin menjauh sampai dia benar-benar pergi.

"Semoga semuanya berjalan dengan baik." Gumam Sehun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jalanan desa benar-benar lengang penduduk desa sibuk bekerja di ladang dan kebun, anak-anak dan para remaja belajar di sekolah. Jongin melangkah cepat menuju kediaman Hangeng ia akan bertemu dengan si penanggungjawab desa itu dan meminta kebijaksanaannya. Jongin menatap bangunan yang paling besar, satu-satunya bangunan megah yang ada di desa dengan menara lonceng besar. Sekolah. Tempat yang dulu seperti penjara bagi Jongin, entah mengapa ia merasa merindukan suasana di sana. "Bodoh." Maki Jongin kepada dirinya sendiri.

Jongin memperlambat langkah kakinya memperhatikan pohon-pohon apel yang tumbuh subur di kiri dan kanan jalan tanah. Penduduk desa yang ia kenal tak menyadari kehadiran Jongin, mereka sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing di kebun. Dilihatnya Hangeng berdiri di beranda tempat tinggalnya, Jongin lantas berjalan mendekat.

"Halo." Sapa Jongin dengan nada ramah.

PYAR! Hangeng menjatuhkan botol berisi jus apel yang tengah ia periksa. "Astaga! Darimana kau muncul?! Kau?! Jongin!" Jongin mengangguk pelan. Hangeng tidak sadar jika kalimatnya cukup keras untuk di dengar semua orang. Hangeng menelan rasa keterkejutannya ia lantas memegang kedua lengan Jongin, menatap kedua mata bulat Jongin lekat. "Kenapa kau kembali? Kau bisa membahayakan penduduk desa."

"Aku ingin meminta kepastian dan menjemput Kyungsoo hyung."

"Kepastian apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku akan mencari keadilan."

Hangeng melepaskan kedua lengan Jongin, ia melangkah mundur dengan sempoyongan kemudian jatuh terduduk di atas peti berisi botol-botol jus apel. Hangeng terkekeh tak lama kekehan itu menjadi ledakan tawa keras. Para pekerja di kebun menghentikan kegiatan mereka dan berkumpul di depan bangunan tempat tinggal Hangeng. "Mencari keadilan? Kau gila Jongin." Hangeng lantas mengangkat kepalanya menatap Jongin, tajam. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Memohon?"

Jongin hanya menatap Hangeng, menunggu sampai dia menyelesaikan seluruh kalimatnya. "Ada jutaan vampire dan kau hanya seorang diri." Jongin masih memilih untuk diam. Hangeng menarik napas dalam-dalam, menenangkan diri, ia lantas berdiri dan menghapus air mata yang sedikit menggenangi kedua sudut matanya. "Baiklah aku akan mengumpulkan penduduk desa di sini, tapi jika kau tidak memiliki pendukung pergilah dari desa, Jongin."

"Bagaimana jika aku mendapat pendukung?"

"Maka kau dan pendukungmu harus pergi dari desa."

"Baiklah. Tapi—kenapa Anda memilih untuk setia kepada kerajaan?"

"Karena melawanpun tidak ada gunanya."

"Tolong kumpulkan penduduk desa." Ucap Jongin sebelum mendudukan dirinya pada salah satu peti penyimpan jus apel.

"Eunhae!" Hangeng berteriak.

Eunhae, seorang laki-laki berperawakan kurus, berkulit putih, namun dia tidak bisa berbicara sejak lahir. Berlari tergopoh-gopoh dari kebun di bagian belakang tempat tinggal Hangeng. Eunhae membungkukkan badannya sebagai tanda dia siap menerima perintah. "Pukul besinya." Perintah Hangeng.

Jongin melihat Eunhae mengangguk cepat, ia lantas berlari menuju pohon sikamor muda yang pada salah satu cabangnya digantungi besi berbentuk tabung. Besi itu diikat dengan tali kuat dari serat pohon. Eunhae mengambil potongan besi berukuran kira-kira lima puluh sentimeter yang ditancapkan pada tanah.

Suara nyaring dari besi yang beradu dengan besi memekakan telinga setiap orang yang berjarak cukup dekat dari sumber suara. Jongin mendengar suara itu dengan jelas sangat jelas namun dirinya sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu. Saat Eunhae berhenti memukul, Jongin bahkan masih mendengar gema suara yang tersisa dengan jelas. "Apa kau sadar dengan apa yang kau lakukan Jongin?" Hangeng bertanya dengan posisi memunggungi Jongin.

"Iya."

"Bagaimana jika pilihanmu salah? Bagaimana jika pilihanmu justru membawa kehancuran?"

"Aku tidak memaksa siapa-siapa. Aku hanya melakukan apa yang aku yakini dan setiap orang yang memiliki keyakinan yang sama denganku mereka bisa ikut."

Hangeng memutar tubuhnya. "Aku tidak meyakini tindakanmu."

Jongin tersenyum lembut. "Saya tidak memaksa Anda, Anda yakin dengan hidup di bawah tirani vampire adalah jalan hidup terbaik Anda. Saya menghormati hal itu." Jongin menjawab dengan sopan.

Hangeng menyungging seulas senyuman tipis. "Aku berharap memiliki kebaranian sepertimu Jongin."

"Aku bukan pemberani."

"Darimana kau mendapat keberanian seperti itu?"

"Saat aku melewati ketakutan terbesarku aku menemukan keberanian." Penduduk desa yang bekerja di kebun apel adalah yang pertama datang karena mereka bekerja tak jauh dari tempat tinggal Hangeng. Jongin mengamati wajah-wajah kotor dan lelah mereka, tubuh kurus dan pakaian lusuh. "Berani bukanlah tanpa ketakutan, keberanian itu diperoleh saat kita berhasil melewati ketakutan terbesar kita. Keberanian itu mengerikan namun kita tetap melangkah maju."

Hangeng tak menjawab ia memutar tubuhnya memunggungi Jongin. "Kurasa—sebentar lagi seluruh penduduk desa akan berkumpul." Ucap Hangeng tanpa menatap Jongin. "Kau bisa meminum jus apel yang ada di peti kecil."

"Jus apel yang tidak dikirim ke kerajaan?"

"Ya."

"Karena cacat produksi?"

"Ya."

"Aku tidak haus berikan saja pada yang lainnya."

Selanjutnya tidak ada lagi obrolan yang tercipta di antara Hangeng dan Jongin. Hangeng mengamati penduduk desa yang mulai berkumpul di depan tempat tinggalnya, sedangkan Jongin ia mengamati sepatu bot kulit, berwarna hitam lusuh yang sudah mengelupas di beberapa bagian. Jongin menarik lepas beberapa bagian kulit sepatunya yang terkelupas. Kedua tanganya gemetaran, ia sadar, ia ketakutan sekarang.

"Kurasa mereka semua sudah berkumpul." Ucapan Hangeng membuat kedua tangan Jongin semakin gemetar, namun, Jongin memaksa dirinya untuk berdiri dan melangkah menuju pagar rendah pembatas beranda. Ia menuruni undakan sambil menarik turun penutup kepala jaket yang dikenakannya.

Semua penduduk desa tampak terkejut, terutama Minho dan Taemin. Dua orang yang ia kenal sangat baik. Teman sepermainannya, sahabatnya. Keheningan yang tercipta itu seketika menghilang saat semua orang mulai memaki keberadaannya.

" _Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!"_

" _Kau bisa membuat kami dijatuhi hukuman mati!"_

" _Bagaimana kau bisa bebas dari penjara?"_

" _Apa kau sebenanrnya juga vampire?"_

" _Anak yang ditemukan di hutan?"_

" _Ini salah Luhan membawa kutukan ke desa ini!"_

Seluruh penuduk desa berseru, bersahutan membuat Jongin mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya kuat-kuat. Menahan amarah yang terasa menekan. Kenapa? Kenapa mereka tidak mengerti? Kenapa mereka tidak memiliki keinginan untuk mendapatkan keadilan dan hak? Kenapa mereka bersedia diperlakukan seperti binatang budak? Sungguh, Jongin sama sekali tak mengerti dengan pemikiran semua manusia.

"Diamlah! Biarkan anak ini bicara!" Hangeng menenangkan masa.

Keheningan kembali, Jongin menarik napas dalam-dalam. Mengamati wajah-wajah penduduk desa. Ia bisa mendengar tarikan dan hembusan napas mereka, bahkan suara detak jantung mereka. "Pada hari itu….," Jongin membuka bibirnya. "Sebelum aku dibawa oleh pasukan kerajaan. Aku sudah mengatakan semuanya. Apa ada yang bersedia untuk berjuang bersamaku?"

Sejak awal Jongin sudah menduga hal ini, dia tidak akan menggantung harapannya terlalu tinggi. Namun, saat penduduk desa satu persatu berjalan mundur atau bahkan memunggunginya, tetap saja, semua itu terasa seperti sebuah tamparan keras bagi Jongin. "Terimakasih atas kehadiran Anda sekalian." Jongin berucap sopan membungkukkan badannya dalam-dalam. Semua sudah jelas setelah ini ia akan pergi bersama Kyungsoo dan Sehun.

"Kami akan pergi bersamamu." Jongin menegakkan badannya dengan cepat. Minho dan Taemin maju ke depan dengan tangan bergandengan, dibelakang mereka Kyungsoo berdiri dengan senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya. "Kami akan pergi bersamamu Jongin." Jongin mengulas senyum tipis ia melangkah turun dari undakan dan berjalan cepat menghampiri Minho, Taemin, dan Kyungsoo.

"Kalian yakin akan pergi bersamaku?" Jongin menatap kedua mata Minho dan Taemin penuh selidik.

"Ya." Minho yang menjawab dengan tegas sedangkan Taemin hanya mengangguk cepat.

" _Dia akan membawa kalian pada kematian!"_ teriak salah satu penduduk desa.

"Sudahlah." Ucap Jongin mencegah Minho yang terlihat ingin menjawab teriakan itu. "Sebaiknya kita bergegas kita harus pergi dari desa sebelum matahari tenggelam." Minho dan Taemin mengangguk cepat. Jongin melangkah cepat meninggalkan tempat tinggal Hangeng dan kebun apel tanpa menoleh ke belakang, ia menggenggam tangan kanan Kyungsoo membawa sang kakak pergi. Secara otomatis Minho dan Taemin mengikuti langkah kaki Jongin.

Jongin melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo yang berada di dalam genggamannya. Ia berbalik menatap Minho dan Taemin. "Bawa barang-barang yang paling dibutuhkan, bekal makanan yang tidak akan cepat busuk, paling tidak satu minggu. Aku tunggu di sini kita pergi sebelum matahari tenggelam. Lebih cepat lebih baik." Minho dan Taemin mengangguk cepat, selanjutnya Jongin melihat mereka berdua berlari pergi.

Jongin melompati undakan pondoknya ia mendorong pintu yang sudah sedikit terbuka karena Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam lebih dulu. "Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja." Ucap Sehun. Jongin menoleh menatap Sehun yang berdiri bersandar pada dinding kayu dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada.

"Kita segera pergi."

"Ada berapa yang ikut?"

"Dua."

"Sahabatmu?" Jongin mengangguk pelan. "Apa kau masih memiliki rencana?"

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Sehun hanya tersenyum miring.

"Aku serius." Jongin menatap Sehun tajam.

"Jadi kau tidak memiliki rencana cadangan?" Jongin menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya.

"Tentu saja aku memiliki rencana."

"Aku percaya padamu." Balas Sehun.

"Jongin sudah siap!" Kyungsoo muncul dari kamar Jongin dengan dua ransel berukuran sedang dan tiga mantel lusuh di tangannya.

"Ah Kyungsoo hyung membereskan barang-barangku?" Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan. "Terimakasih banyak." Ucap Jongin kemudian diiringi oleh senyuman manisnya.

Suara ketukan pintu menarik perhatian semua yang ada di dalam rumah. "Minho dan Taemin," gumam Jongin ia lantas menarik daun pintu ke dalam dan benar saja. Minho dan Taemin sudah siap dengan mantel dan ransel yang berukuran lebih besar dari milik Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

"Kalian siap?" Minho dan Taemin mengangguk cepat. Jongin memakai mantel dan menyandang ranselnya, ia melemparkan satu mantel lagi kepada Sehun. Sehun menangkapnya dengan sigap. "Kita pergi sekarang, dia Sehun, vampire, dia ikut dengan kita. Aku yang akan mengawasinya." Ucap Jongin tanpa basa-basi sambil menunjuk Sehun dengan dagunya.

Sehun mengenakan mantelnya ia berjalan menjajari Jongin dan di belakang mereka Taemin, Minho, dan Kyungsoo menyusul. "Kau yang memimpin. Aku akan berada di belakang menjaga tiga manusia itu." Ucap Sehun. Jongin tak menjawab tapi dia sudah mengerti apa yang Sehun perintahkan.

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya membiarkan Jongin, Minho, dan Temin melewatinya lantas ia berjalan di samping Kyungsoo. "Aku tidak akan memakanmu." Canda Sehun yang justru membuat Kyungsoo semakin gugup. Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk berlari menyusul Jongin, dia tidak mau berjalan di samping Sehun. Terlalu menakutkan.

Para penduduk desa yang sedang tidak berada di kebun atau ladang memperhatikan kelima orang yang memakai mantel lusuh itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Jongin hanya sekilas melirik salah satu temannya, Key. Jongin berharap Key akan ikut dengannya namun Key justru mengacuhkan tatapan Jongin.

Setelah melewati ladang lavender yang sunyi, Jongin menghentikan kedua langkah kakinya di depan pagar pembatas. "Kita akan masuk ke dalam hutan terlarang. Ada yang membawa penerangan?"

"Aku membawa senter." Ucap Minho.

Jongin menoleh ke belakang menatap Minho kemudian tersenyum sekilas. "Kau memang hebat dalam persiapan _Hyung_."

"Aku juga membawa senter." Protes Taemin dan Kyungsoo.

"Gunakan satu senter saja." Ucap Jongin sebelum kedua tangannya menyingkirkan semak yang menutupi pagar pembatas. Ada celah yang cukup besar di sana. "Kalian bertiga masuk lewat celah ini."

"Kau..," Kyungsoo ingin bertanya namun Jongin sudah menghilang dari sampingnya. Kyungsoo menoleh ke belakang, bingung, dia menatap Sehun.

"Jongin sudah melompat ke seberang pagar pembatas. Kalian bertiga masuklah sekarang aku akan berjaga di belakang kalian."

Kyungsoo melepas ransel di punggungnya kemudian ia menjadi orang pertama yang merangkak memasuki celah pagar. Dilihatnya Jongin mengulurkan tangan dan tersenyum. Kyungsoo menerima uluran tangan Jongin, ia berdiri, menarik ransel, menyandangnya. "Kita tunggu yang lain." Ucap Jongin sambil menarik tangan Kyungsoo untuk menjauhi celah pagar pembatas.

Taemin muncul tak lama kemudian disusul Minho dan terakhir Sehun yang masuk dengan cara melompati pagar pembatas. "Kau tidak lemah." Ucap Jongin yang ditujukan kepada Sehun.

"Aku lemah." Balas Sehun. "Sinar matahari mengurangi hampir lima puluh persen kekuatanku."

Jongin menatap lekat Sehun. Ia tahu Sehun masih cukup kuat untuk merobohkan pohon sikamor raksasa di dekat mereka sekarang. "Kau sekuat apa?" Jongin bertanya dengan suara lemah, Kyungsoo, Taemin, dan Minho tak mendengarnya. Sehun tak menjawab pertanyaan Jongin.

"Sebaiknya kita segera masuk ke dalam hutan dan mencari tempat yang strategis untuk mengawasi desa."

"Kita tidak langsung pergi?"

"Tidak." Jongin membalas pertanyaan Minho. "Aku jelaskan nanti, sekarang kita masuk ke hutan. "Minho hyung siapkan sentermu di dalam hutan benar-benar gelap."

"Baiklah Jongin."

Jongin menggenggam telapak tangan kiri Kyungsoo yang lembab kemudian ia mulai melangkah memasuki hutan diikuti Minho, Taemin, dan Sehun. Sehun masih berada di posisi belakang. Ia akan menjaga Taemin dan Minho dari sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan.

Tidak banyak yang bisa Kyungsoo, Taemin, dan Minho lihat di dalam hutan dengan satu-satunya sumber cahaya dari senter kecil Minho. Hanya pepohonan raksasa, aroma tanah basah, dan daun busuk, meski ada campuran aroma wangi yang samar tercium. Lantai hutan dipenuhi oleh akar dan sulur tanaman. Beberapa kali Kyungsoo tersandung namun Jongin menahan tubuhnya.

"Kyungsoo hyung merasa dingin?" tanya Jongin melihat Kyungsoo merapatkan mantel yang dia kenakan.

"Tidak, di sini hanya sangat lembab. Mantel yang aku pakai sedikit basah."

"Untung saja mantel yang kita miliki tahan air." Ucap Jongin, sebenarnya ia tak bermaksud untuk memuji mantel laknat yang diberikan pihak kerajaan agar semua orang cukup hangat di musim dingin, dan kering di musim hujan, jadi tidak ada alasan untuk tidak bekerja di ladang dan kebun karena alasan suhu dan cuaca.

Kelimanya terus berjalan menembus lebatnya hutan ketiga manusia yang ada hanya hanya mempercayakan nasib mereka pada Sehun dan Jongin. Jongin menghentikan langkah kakinya, saat Kyungsoo, Taemin, dan Minho sudah merasa lelah. "Bagaimana dengan ini?" Jongin bertanya kepada semua orang tapi ia berharap Sehunlah yang menjawabnya. Sehun lebih tahu tentang hutan ini, Jongin yakin.

Minho mengarahkan senternya pada sesuatu yang menarik perhatian Jongin. Pohon raksasa dengan batang yang berlubang besar. Lubang batang pohon itu bisa dimasuki oleh lima orang bahkan lebih menurut perkiraan Minho. "Kurasa ini tempat yang tepat untuk beristirahat." Ucap Sehun. Minho mengarahkan senternya pada Sehun. "Aku akan memeriksa apa dari sini kita bisa mengawasi desa dengan baik, Jongin kau bisa membuat api unggun?"

"Aku ahlinya!" Taemin memekik ceria."

"Aku akan mengambil ranting dari atas pohon, ranting yang kering untuk membuat api unggun." Sehun pergi dengan cepat setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Minho terkekeh pelan. "Sepertinya aku harus mulai terbiasa dengan kemampuan dan kecepatan Sehun."

"Ya." Jongin membalas singkat. Ia melangkah memasuki celah pada batang pohon memastikan semuanya aman. Tidak ada sulur berduri, ular atau binantang kecil berbahaya. "Kalian bisa masuk!" Jongin memekik dari dalam.

Kyungsoo, Taemin, dan Minho masuk setelah mendengar bahwa keadaan di dalam cukup layak dan aman untuk ditinggali. "Kenapa kita tidak langsung pergi?" Minho tidak bisa lagi menahan rasa penasarannya.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan penduduk desa tidak dibantai karena perbuatanku." Jawaban Jongin membuat ketiga orang yang bersamanya tak mampu membalas dengan kata atau kalimat apapun. "Setelah aku yakin jika penduduk desa baik-baik saja, tidak dibantai. Kita akan pergi."

"Apa rencanamu Jongin?" Jongin mendengar suara halus Kyungsoo yang sarat akan ketakutan dan keraguan, namun ia tetap memilih untuk mengambil langkah berbahaya ini.

"Kita akan mendatangi setiap desa yang ada di Negara ini, dan mencoba mengumpulkan mereka yang memiliki pemikiran sama tentang kebebasan dan persamaan hak."

"Bagaimana jika tidak ada yang cukup berani untuk melangkah bersamamu Jongin?" Minho kembali bertanya.

"Aku akan memastikan kalian aman, setelah itu aku akan menyerang kerajaan."

"Seorang diri?!" pekik Kyungsoo, Taemin, dan Minho bersamaan.

"Tidak, aku bersamanya." Ucap Sehun yang tiba-tiba muncul dan mengejutkan semua orang kecuali Jongin, tentu saja.

Sehun meletakan ranting-ranting kering ke atas tanah. "Taemin kau bisa membuat api unggunnya sekarang."

"Tentu." Ucap Taemin, ia bergegas menghampiri tumpukan ranting-ranting kering bersama Kyungsoo untuk membuat api unggun bersama.

"Apa kalian yakin bisa mengalahkan tirani vampire berdua saja?" Minho bertanya dengan bingung sambil mengarahkan senternya secara bergantian kepada Sehun dan Jongin.

"Aku yakin, kurasa takdirku memang untuk menghancurkan tirani vampire." Ucap Jongin.

Kedua mata Minho membola kala melihat bagaimana warna mata Jongin berubah merah. Dan Sehun, Sehun hanya bisa terpaku. Jongin adalah sebuah teka-teki. Selama sembilan belas tahun ini ia mengawasi Jongin, tidak pernah sekalipun Jongin menunjukan kemampuan dan keistimewaannya. "Jongin…," Sehun hanya bisa menggumam pelan. "Kau siapa?"

 **TBC**

Terimakasih atas kesediaan waktu para pembaca sekalian yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca cerita saya. Terimakasih untuk **Ovieee, kaila, Hunna94, xx1031, NishiMala, cute, saya sayya, kimkai 88, Jaeje97, diannurmayasari15, KaiNieris, ohkim9488, Athiyyah417, NisrinaHunkai99, ulfah cuittybeams, Kim Jongin Kai, novisaputri09, Akemi Touru, kanzujacksonjk, byunhaein, geash.** Terimakasih atas review kalian semua.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Mighty Fall**

 **An EXO Fiction**

 **By: Boomiee92 ft Ren**

 **HunKai**

 **Rating: M**

 **BAB EMPAT**

 **Halo semua ini chapter lima selamat membaca maaf atas segala kesalahan. Happy reading all…**

 **Previous**

"Seorang diri?!" pekik Kyungsoo, Taemin, dan Minho bersamaan.

"Tidak, aku bersamanya." Ucap Sehun yang tiba-tiba muncul dan mengejutkan semua orang kecuali Jongin, tentu saja.

Sehun meletakan ranting-ranting kering ke atas tanah. "Taemin kau bisa membuat api unggunnya sekarang."

"Tentu." Ucap Taemin, ia bergegas menghampiri tumpukan ranting-ranting kering bersama Kyungsoo untuk membuat api unggun bersama.

"Apa kalian yakin bisa mengalahkan tirani vampire berdua saja?" Minho bertanya dengan bingung sambil mengarahkan senternya secara bergantian kepada Sehun dan Jongin.

"Aku yakin, kurasa takdirku memang untuk menghancurkan tirani vampire." Ucap Jongin.

Kedua mata Minho membola kala melihat bagaimana warna mata Jongin berubah merah. Dan Sehun, Sehun hanya bisa terpaku. Jongin adalah sebuah teka-teki. Selama sembilan belas tahun ini ia mengawasi Jongin, tidak pernah sekalipun Jongin menunjukan kemampuan dan keistimewaannya. "Jongin…," Sehun hanya bisa menggumam pelan. "Kau siapa?"

 **BAB LIMA**

Tidak ada bedanya di dalam hutan siang atau malam, Jongin berada di luar celah batang pohon. Mengamati bagian hutan yang bisa dilihat dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Kau tidak tidur?"

"Aku terjaga. Bagaimana denganmu?" Jongin bertanya kepada Sehun tanpa menoleh kepada Sehun.

"Aku tidak butuh waktu lama untuk istirahat."

"Hari ini seharusnya mereka datang kan?"

"Ya, kurasa sebentar lagi."

"Kau tahu banyak hal tentang hutan ini, Sehun?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak tahu banyak, aku hanya menjelajahi hutan di dekat pagar pembatas. Selebihnya aku tidak tahu. Kita bisa memanfaatkan arah terbit dan tenggelam matahari sebagai penunjuk jalan."

"Ya, ide bagus."

Jongin memutar tubuhnya menatap Sehun kali ini. "Saat itu apa yang kau lakukan di dalam hutan?"

"Mengawasimu, sejak kepergian Luhan aku berjanji untuk mengawasi kalian."

Kening Jongin berkerut. "Aku yakin kau menyembunyikan setengah kebenarannya Sehun. Ada apa?"

Sehun membalas tatapan Jongin dengan tatapan tajam dan dinginnya. "Kau akan tahu jika waktunya sudah tepat, Jongin." Ucap Sehun sebelum memutar tubuhnya berniat untuk kembali ke dalam celah batang pohon, namun Jongin menahan tangan kirinya.

"Katakan padaku jangan menyembunyikan apa-apa." Tuntut Jongin.

"Kau akan tahu jika waktunya tepat, bersabarlah."

"Kau tidak melakukan apa-apa, semua tetap berjalan dengan sangat buruk."

Sehun menarik lepas tangannya dari tangan Jongin, ia memutar tubuhnya kembali menatap Jongin. "Ketergesaan hanya akan membawa pada kehancuran Jongin, menghancurkan tirani yang sudah mengakar hampir ribuan tahun bukan hal yang mudah, kau tidak bisa melakukannya hanya dalam satu malam." Kening Jongin berkerut. Sehun mengangkat kedua tangannya kemudian memegang kedua bahu Jongin, meremas kedua bahu itu dengan lembut. "Aku janji semua akan baik-baik saja, semua yang kau inginkan akan terwujud."

Jongin melangkah mundur membuat tangan Sehun yang berada pada kedua pundaknya terlepas. "Kau melakukannya demi janjimu pada Luhan hyung?"

"Ya." Sehun menjawab tanpa ragu.

"Aku tidak bisa menerima bantuan semacam itu. Tujuan kita berbeda Sehun."

"Apanya yang berbeda? Kita memiliki tujuan yang sama menghancurkan kerajaan."

"Tidak!" tegas Jongin. "Bukan menghancurkan kerajaan tapi menghancurkan tirani, jika kau melakukan semua ini demi Luhan hyung aku takut kita akan menjadi musuh di kemudian hari."

"Apa?" sekarang Sehun benar-benar tidak bisa mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Jongin.

"Jika tujuanmu untuk membalas dendam selesai tidak menutup kemungkinan kau akan menjadi pihak yang berseberangan, aku yakin selama ini kau pasti menikmati manusia sebagai budakmu satu atau dua kali." Kalimat Jongin membuat Sehun tersentak. "Jadi sebelum semuanya terlambat, sebaiknya kau urungkan niatmu untuk membantuku jika tujuan kita masih berbeda."

"Jika niatku untuk balas dendam atas kematian Luhan telah selesai, aku masih memiliki hal lain yang harus aku lakukan. Sesuatu yang sudah aku janjikan pada Luhan. Menjagamu."

Kalimat Sehun membuat jantung Jongin berdetak lebih cepat, namun, ia tak mengerti mengapa hal itu terjadi. "Aku bukan Luhan hyung, kau tidak perlu melindungiku. Aku mungkin lebih kuat darimu, kau sendiri tidak tahu batas kemampuanku." Jongin memutar tubuhnya memunggungi Sehun. "Jangan hidup untuk menepati janji pada orang lain, hiduplah untuk tujuanmu sendiri Sehun." Ucap Jongin sebelum melangkah memasuki celah batang pohon.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sehun melarikan diri." Ucap Siwon menatap Kris yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Aku tahu itu."

"Kau akan melakukan tindakan apa?"

Kris tersenyum miring. "Aku yakin dia pergi dengan Jongin. Aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa, Sehun bukan ancaman kita akan menghancurkannya bersama dengan Jongin dan pengikut mereka jika perlu. Tak bersisa." Kris mengetuk-ngetuk pelan bibir gelas berisi darah segar di hadapannya.

"Apa kau percaya pada ramalan itu Kris?" tatapan Kris berubah tajam kala mendengar pertanyaan dari Siwon.

"Tidak." Kris berucap dingin.

"Sedikitpun kau tidak percaya?"

"Apa kau percaya?" Kris menjawab pertanyaan Siwon dengan pertanyaan lain.

"Sedikit."

"Kenapa kau percaya? Apa kau takut pada kematian?" Siwon tak menjawab. "Jika kau mencemaskan kematian aku bisa memberikanmu kematian sekarang, jadi kau tidak perlu merasa cemas lagi."

Siwon meremas gelas di dalam genggaman tangan kanannya, menahan amarah. "Jikapun aku tidak percaya pada ramalan itu Kris, aku sudah hidup cukup lama untuk mengetahui jika dunia memiliki cara tersendiri untuk memperbaiki keadaan, menyeimbangkan sesuatu."

"Apa maksudmu? Katakan dengan jelas?"

Siwon meletakan gelas di dalam genggamannya ke atas meja panjang yang terbuat dari marmer hitam kualitas terbaik. "Kau bisa menahan derasnya sungai dengan bendungan, tapi suatu saat bendungan itu akan retak, lalu hancur, dan aliran sungai yang deras akan menemukan jalannya kembali."

"Apa kau berniat untuk mendukung pemberontak?" Kris kembali melempar tatapan tajam, namun Siwon tidak gentar.

"Tidak, aku tidak membela siapapun. Aku hanya berpikir untuk mencari jalan yang terbaik, jalan yang tidak akan menimbulkan pertumpahan darah seandainya ramalan itu benar-benar terjadi."

"Hentikan kekonyolan dan omong kosongmu itu."

Siwon tersenyum tipis. "Sebaiknya saya undur diri untuk memeriksa pasukan. Saya akan kembali setelah pasukan siap, dan kita akan langsung pergi ke desa." Siwon berucap sopan, berdiri dari kursi membungkukkan badannya kepada Kris sebagai tanda hormat.

"Di dalam setiap sejarah kekuasaan selalu tersebut pemberontakan, dan pemberontakan itu bisa dipadamkan." Ucap Kris.

Siwon mengangguk pelan kemudian memutar tubuhnya dan melangkah pergi. Ia mendorong pintu mahogani kembar di hadapannya, melangkah keluar, menutup pintu mahogani itu kembali. "Apa kau melewatkan bahwa di sejarah juga tertulis kekuasaan yang dihancurkan oleh pemberontakan." Siwon menggumam pelan, sebelum benar-benar pergi.

Kris berdiri dari kursinya, membawa gelas berisi darah segar pada tangan kirinya. Menghadap jendela besar, membuatnya menyaksikan langit malam dengan bulan purnama tanpa terhalang apapun. "Nemesis, pemberontakan, persamaan hak," Kris menggumam pelan kemudian dia tersenyum miring. "Kita lihat siapa yang akan menang." PYAR! Kris menjatuhkan gelas di tangannya.

Genangan darah segar tebentuk dengan cepat di atas lantai marmer putih. Wangi darah menguar memenuhi ruangan. Kedua mata Kris berubah merah menyala dengan cepat. "Kita lihat siapa yang menang," gumam Kris sekali lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau tidak makan dengan yang lain?" Sehun bertanya kepada Jongin yang duduk di sampingnya, mereka berada di salah satu cabang pohon mengawasi keadaan desa.

"Tidak."

"Kau hanya makan buah apel."

"Hmmm." Jongin menggumam pelan kedua bola matanya awas mengawasi semua yang ada di hadapannya sekarang.

"Kau masih meragukan motif bantuanku?" Jongin memilih bungkam. "Aku tidak akan menuntutmu untuk percaya padaku dalam waktu singkat. Jongin….,"

"Diamlah." Potong Jongin dengan nada dingin.

"AHHHHHHH!" teriakan keras seolah menggema di seluruh hutan.

" _Hyung_!" pekik Jongin sambil melompat turun dari pohon sangat tinggi yang dinaikinya. Sehun mengikuti beberapa detik lebih lambat.

Jongin menendang rusuk sesuatu yang menyerang Kyungsoo sebelum sesuatu itu menggigit leher Kyungsoo. "Kalian berlindung di dalam celah sekarang juga!" Jongin memberi perintah kepada Kyungsoo, Taemin, dan Minho. Ketiganya berlari memasuki celah pohon untuk berlindung sementara di depan celah, Jongin dan Sehun berdiri menghadang sesuatu yang berjumlah sangat banyak dan mengerikan.

"Siapa mereka?" bisik Jongin kepada Sehun, dalam posisi siaga dengan belati kecil di tangan kanannya.

"Belati itu akan lambat menghabisi mereka." Hanya itu jawaban Sehun. Jongin menggeram pelan kemudian menoleh ke belakang.

"Minho hyung pinjami aku pedangmu!" pekik Jongin, Minho dengan sigap melemparkan pedang di tangan kanannya. Jongin menangkap pedang yang Minho lemparkan dengan tangan kirinya. "Ada berapa banyak?"

Sehun tak langsung menjawab, ia terlihat berkonsentrasi mungkin mencoba mengetahui jumlah sesuatu yang menyerang mereka dari aroma busuk yang tercium di udara. "Banyak."

"Siapa mereka?" Jongin tak berhenti untuk menuntut jawaban.

"Vampire."

Jawaban Sehun menggelikan tidak ada vampire yang mengerikan dengan beberapa bagian tubuh hilang, kulit mengelupas, darah menetes, dan bau busuk menguar. "Jangan bercanda Sehun!" ancam Jongin.

"Aku tidak bercanda mereka vampire yang dihukum buang oleh kerajaan, tanpa darah mereka berubah menjadi mayat hidup. Memakan teman-teman mereka, memakan bagian tubuh mereka untuk mendapatkan darah."

"Kenapa mereka tidak menyeberangi pagar dan pergi ke desa? Aku yakin ada banyak celah di pagar pembatas."

"Ada sesuatu yang menghalangi mereka untuk keluar dari hutan."

"Kau tahu apa yang menghalangi mereka?"

"Tidak. Sebelum mereka menyerang pindahkan ketiga temanmu ke atas pohon aku akan menghadang mereka untukmu."

"Ya." Jongin menjawab cepat ia memutar tubuhnya dan berlari memasuki celah. Ia tarik tangan kanan Taemin dan tangan kiri Kyungsoo. "Pegangan yang erat!" Jongin memberi perintah. Taemin dan Kyungsoo segera memeluk sisi kanan dan kiri tubuh Jongin.

Makhluk mengerikan itu mulai merangsek menyerang Sehun, Jongin melompat ke atas pohon dengan sangat cepat, memanfaatkan cabang-cabang pohon sebagai tumpuan untuk mencapai puncak tertinggi. "Kalian tunggu di sini, aku akan turun dan menjemput Minho hyung. Jangan melihat ke bawah jika itu membuat kalian takut." Jongin berucap cepat sebelum melompat turun seolah ia hanya turun dari undakan setinggi sepuluh senti. Bukan pohon dengan tinggi ratusan meter.

Kyungsoo dan Taemin tidak takut untuk jatuh, cabang yang mereka duduki sangat lebar. Mereka terdiam bersandar pada dinding karena tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat. "Apa kau tahu jika Jongin bukan manusia?" Taemin bertanya dengan berbisik pada Kyungsoo.

"Tidak." Kyungsoo menjawab singkat.

"Makhluk di bawah sana sangat mengerikan."

"Hmmm." Kyungsoo hanya menggumam.

"Ah!" keduanya memekik saat Jongin kembali dengan cara yang mengejutkan, membawa Minho bersamanya.

"Kalian di sini!" tegas Jongin. "Maaf Minho hyung." Minho belum sempat bereaksi saat Jongin menarik tangan kirinya, dan menggores tangan itu dengan belati. Hanya goresan kecil. Jongin melompat turun untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Jongin melempar belatinya yang sudah ternodai sedikit darah Minho ke atas tanah. "Hanya dengan ini kita bisa tahu berapa banyak mereka." Ucap Jongin.

Sehun menelan ludahnya kasar, ia baru sadar jika sekarang dirinya merasa haus. "Bertahanlah sedikit lagi." Ucap Jongin seolah mengerti keadaan Sehun tanpa diberitahu oleh Sehun.

"Kau jenius!" pekik Sehun saat dirinya melihat lebih banyak vampire yang mendekat. "darimana kau mendapat ide itu?"

"Dari penjelasanmu, mereka haus darah aku yakin sedikit darah akan menarik perhatian mereka."

"Mereka menyerang bersiaplah Jongin."

"Ya."

"Aku di sisi kanan!" Sehun memekik sebelum berlari menghampiri para vampire yang bergerak ke arah belati. Jongin bergerak ke sisi kiri berlawanan dengan Sehun.

Mengalahkan vampire-vampire mengerikan itu bukanlah hal yang sulit, karena tidak minum darah mereka tidak bisa berpikir dan bergerak berdasarkan insting tak terarah, yang membuat semuanya menjadi sulit adalah bau busuk, dan darah hitam lengket yang menempel. CRASS! Jongin memenggal kepala vampire di hadapannya, darah hitam menyembur.

Jongin berlari ke sisi yang lain menghindari cipratan darah menjijikan. Tusuk, tebas, penggal, tendang. Hal itu dilakukan berkali-kali. Jongin menoleh ke belakang melihat Sehun, Sehun terlihat menikmati pertarungannya. "Apa kau baik-baik saja Jongin?!"

"Ya! Sangat baik Sehun!"

"Kau harus terbiasa dengan hal ini Jongin!"

"Aku sudah terbiasa!" Jongin menunduk saat salah satu vampire mencoba menusuk tenggorokannya menggunakan kuku-kuku tajam dan panjang mereka. Tangan kanan Jongin bergerak cepat menebas pinggang kiri vampire yang menyerangnya. Vampire itu menggelepar di atas tanah. Jongin menusuk tepat di jantung untuk mengakhiri semuanya. "Apa yang mereka lakukan sampai di hukum buang?!"

"Aku tidak tahu! Ada banyak! Menentang kerajaan!"

Jawaban Sehun membuat Jongin terdiam untuk beberapa saat, menghentikan serangannya. Menentang kerajaan, bisa saja mereka adalah vampire yang membela hak-hak manusia, vampire yang percaya akan keadilan dan persamaan hak, vampire yang mempercayai ramalan tentang Nemesis. Salah satu vampire mendekat dengan cepat, Jongin melihat sepasang bola mata biru yang teduh di balik wajah mengerikan dengan kulit terkelupasnya.

Jongin masih mematung saat vampire itu bersiap mencekik lehernya. "Ah!" Jongin tersentak saat seseorang menarik tangan kirinya dengan keras. Hingga tubunya terhempas ke atas tanah. KRAKK! Suara tulang leher yang patah terdengar keras.

"Yang terakhir, apa yang kau pikirkan Jongin? Kau mau mati sebelum tujuanmu terwujud?" Sehun memutar tubuhnya, menatap tajam Jongin yang masih terduduk di atas tanah hutan lembab.

"Mereka dihukum karena menentang kerajaan, aku berpikir—seandainya mereka dihukum karena membela manusia….,"

"Lalu kau merasa iba?!" Sehun memotong kalimat Jongin dengan tegas. Jongin mengangguk pelan. "Semua ini akan terus terjadi sebelum ada sesuatu yang menghentikan tirani ini. Jadi tegakkan kepalamu Jongin!" Sehun memekik keras menarik kerah mantel Jongin, memaksa Jongin untuk berdiri.

"Aku mengerti, maafkan aku." Gumam Jongin pelan. Sehun melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya dari kerah mantel Jongin.

Sehun menghampiri salah satu pohon yang terlilit sulur-sulur, ia menarik salah satu sulur berukuran cukup besar. "Potong sulur ini." Jongin mendekati Sehun memegang sulur yang Sehun maksud.

Jongin terkejut saat air mengalir deras dari sulur yang terpotong. "Bersihkan mantelmu dengan benar, kau tidak mau teman-temanmu mencium aroma busuk di tubuhmu kan?" Jongin mengangguk cepat. Ia membersihkan mantelnya dari cipratan darah, wajah, tangannya juga. Sehun melakukan hal yang sama dengan sulur lain.

"Bersihkan pedangmu juga."

"Iya!" Jongin mulai jengkel diperintah terus.

Sehun tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis hingga mata manusia biasa mungkin tak bisa menangkap senyum itu. Sehun membungkuk untuk mengambil belati Jongin yang masih tergeletak di atas tanah. "Belati…," kalimat Sehun terhenti karena aroma darah yang tercium kuat dari belati Jongin. Tanpa sadar ia melempar belati itu dengan kekuatan penuh ke arah Jongin. "Jongin!" Sehun memekik panik sambil menoleh ke arah Jongin.

Belati itu menancap sempurna pada batang pohon di sisi kanan kepala Jongin. "Kau mau membunuhku?" Jongin bertanya diiringi tatapan datarnya.

"Maaf aku tidak sengaja." Balas Sehun penuh penyesalan.

Jongin mendesah pelan, mencabut belatinya dari batang pohon menyelipkan belati itu di balik mantelnya. "Kurasa kau benar-benar lapar sekarang." Sehun tidak menjawab. "Ayo." Ajak Jongin sebelum melompat menaiki pohon dengan cepat, meninggalkan Sehun.

" _Hyung_." Jongin memanggil nama Kyungsoo dengan lembut. Sehun duduk di belakang tubuh Jongin. Mereka memilih untuk tetap berada di atas cabang pohon, mengingat lantai hutan yang dipenuhi dengan tubuh-tubuh vampire yang baru saja mereka habisi, tidak akan menjadi pemandangan yang indah.

"Ya?" Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan bingung, kedua matanya membola.

"Sehun haus, dia butuh darah. Bisakah Kyungsoo hyung memberikannya?"

"Apa?!" Kyungsoo memekik tertahan. Kedua tatapan matanya menyiratkan ketakutan.

"Aku bisa memberikannya." Minho menjawab dengan tegas.

"Terimakasih." Ucap Jongin. Ia sedikit menggeser tubuhnya ke kiri sehingga Sehun bisa duduk di sampingnya. Minho mengulurkan tangan kanannya kepada Sehun. Sehun memegang tangan Minho, mendekatkan bibirnya pada pergelangan tangan kanan Minho.

Sehun tersentak saat sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh permukaan kulit lehernya, ia melirik pada Jongin. Belati Jongin ada di depan lehernya. "Jika kau meminum melebihi kebutuhanmu, kepalamu akan langsung aku penggal." Ancam Jongin. Sehun mengangguk pelan sebelum menancapkan taringnya pada pergelangan tangan Minho.

 **TBC**

Saya mengucapkan terimakasih kepada seluruh pembaca yang sudah bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk membaca cerita saya. Terimakasih untuk _**key, ucinaze, kimkai88, Hunna94, cute, Oh Titan, guest, MIKKIkane, kaila, saya sayya, diannurmayasari15, vira c chlalu, KaiNieris, ohkim9488, vipbigbang74, Ziyuu Exol9488, novisaputri09, tobanga garry, kanzujackson jk, geash, jjong86, Akemi Touru, Kim Jongin Kai, NisrinaHunkai99.**_ Terimakasih atas review dan saran kalian sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Mighty Fall**

 **An EXO Fiction**

 **By: Boomiee92 ft Ren**

 **HunKai**

 **Rating: M**

 **BAB EMPAT**

 **Halo semua ini chapter enam selamat membaca maaf atas segala kesalahan. Happy reading all…**

 **Previous**

"Ya?" Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan bingung, kedua matanya membola.

"Sehun haus, dia butuh darah. Bisakah Kyungsoo hyung memberikannya?"

"Apa?!" Kyungsoo memekik tertahan. Kedua tatapan matanya menyiratkan ketakutan.

"Aku bisa memberikannya." Minho menjawab dengan tegas.

"Terimakasih." Ucap Jongin. Ia sedikit menggeser tubuhnya ke kiri sehingga Sehun bisa duduk di sampingnya. Minho mengulurkan tangan kanannya kepada Sehun. Sehun memegang tangan Minho, mendekatkan bibirnya pada pergelangan tangan kanan Minho.

Sehun tersentak saat sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh permukaan kulit lehernya, ia melirik pada Jongin. Belati Jongin ada di depan lehernya. "Jika kau meminum melebihi kebutuhanmu, kepalamu akan langsung aku penggal." Ancam Jongin. Sehun mengangguk pelan sebelum menancapkan taringnya pada pergelangan tangan Minho.

BAB ENAM

Sehun melepaskan pergelangan tangan Minho. Jongin mengawasi setiap gerak-gerik Sehun, ia tidak ingin ceroboh vampire yang kelaparan itu mengerikan. Ia turunkan belati di tangannya dari leher Sehun saat ia benar-benar yakin jika Sehun tak lagi berbahaya. "Kurasa malam ini kita akan tidur di atas pohon." Ucap Jongin sementara kedua matanya melirik Sehun yang kini sedang membersihkan sudut bibirnya dari noda darah.

"Aku tidak akan menyerang siapa-siapa Jongin." Ucap Sehun sedikit jengkel dengan rasa curiga Jongin yang berlebihan.

Jongin hanya tersenyum miring menanggapi kalimat Sehun. "Minho hyung membawa tali?"

"Aku membawa tali." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Aku juga." Balas Taemin.

"Bagus, ikat tubuh kalian dengan tali yang kalian bawa hanya untuk menghindari kejadian buruk. Terjatuh dari pohon saat tidur." Jongin berdiri tiba-tiba, memutar tubuhnya kemudian melompat ke cabang pohon yang lebih tinggi.

"Jongin!" Kyungsoo memekik panik, ia takut jika Jongin terjatuh dari pohon dan terluka.

Tak lama Sehunpun berdiri. "Jika terjadi sesuatu panggil namaku atau nama Jongin." Ucap Sehun sambil menatap Minho karena ia merasa Minho yang paling kuat di antara mereka bertiga. Minho mengangguk patuh. Sehunpun pergi menyusul Jongin.

"Bagaimana rasanya digigit vampire?" Taemin bertanya karena benar-benar penasaran.

"Tidak terasa apa-apa, lukanya bahkan menghilang." Balas Minho sambil membongkar ransel yang dia bawa. "Kalian tidurlah, pasti hari ini sangat melelahkan.

"Baiklah." Jawab Kyungsoo, iapun membongkar ranselnya sedangkan Taemin masih melempar tatapan penuh penasaran kepada Minho.

"Ada apa Taemin?" Minho merasa risih diperhatikan seperti itu oleh Taemin.

"Kau tidak sedang terpesona dengan Sehun kan?" Taemin bertanya dengan nada penuh curiga.

"Astaga Taemin!" pekik Minho. "Tidak mungkin aku terpesona oleh Sehun." Taemin tampak belum puas dengan jawaban Minho. "Tidurlah." Tegas Minho. Taemin mendengus namun pada akhirnya iapun membongkar ransel miliknya sendiri.

Iring-iringan kerajaan telah tiba, Jongin mengintip dari celah ranting dan dedaunan dengan detak jantung yang bergemuruh hebat. "Mereka datang." bisik Jongin kepada Sehun yang berdiri di sampingnya. "Apa kita mendekat?"

"Tidak, di sini saja. Mereka akan merasakan kehadiran kita jika terlalu dekat." Kening Jongin berkerut. "Kris juga ikut."

Jongin langsung menoleh menatap Sehun. "Itu serius?"

"Biasanya Kris hanya akan datang saat persolan benar-benar besar atau sangat buruk."

Jongin menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya sebelum menjawab. "Maksudmu—apa yang aku lakukan itu berbahaya?" Jongin bertanya sambil mengawasi keadaan desanya.

"Tentu saja, belum pernah ada api pemberontakan selama hampir dua ratus tahun."

"Berapa usiamu?"

"Seingatku….," Sehun tak langsung menjawab.

"Apa kau sangat tua?" Jongin memotong acara berpikir Sehun.

"Tidak, seratus lima belas tahun."

"Ahhh…, berapa usia vampire tertua yang kau ketahui?"

"Ribuan tahun, para tetua, ada empat tetua yang masih ada tapi mereka dalam keadaan tidur dan hanya akan terbangun dengan ritual khusus."

"Kenapa mereka tidak dibangunkan?"

"Tidak ada hal yang mendesak selain itu mereka menulis surat wasiat untuk dibangunkan setelah tertidur selama tiga ratus tahun."

"Kapan tiga ratus tahun itu?"

"Jika dihitung dari mereka menulis surat wasiat sebelum memutuskan untuk tertidur, tiga ratus tahun itu baru akan terjadi lima puluh tahun lagi." Tanpa sadar Jongin tersenyum miring. "Ada apa?" Sehun tentu saja merasa penasaran dengan senyum Sehun.

"Bagaimana reaksi mereka saat terbangun nanti dan semuanya sudah berubah?"

"Maksudmu saat keinginan kita terwujud?"

"Ya, atau sesuatu yang lebih besar dari itu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Jongin kembali menoleh menatap Sehun lekat-lekat. "Apa rencana terburukmu Sehun? Maksudku skenario terburuk perangmu?"

"Kau yakin ingin mendengarnya."

"Ya. Apa kita memikirkan hal yang sama?"

"Mungkin."

"Katakan apa rencana terburukmu?"

"Jika pihak kerajaan menolak perdamaian kita akan berperang hingga tidak ada yang tersisa lagi, manusia atau vampire, tidak ada lagi yang menjejakkan kaki di bumi ini."

"Kita berpikir hal yang sama. Manusia mati…,"

"Vampire mati." Sehun memotong dan melengkapi kalimat Jongin.

"Baiklah, kurasa aku bisa mulai mempercayaimu Sehun."

"Terimakasih Jongin."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kris melangkah turun dari mobil ketika Siwon membukakan pintu untuknya. Seluruh penduduk desa telah dikumpulkan di alun-alun desa. "Aku hanya akan memberikan peringatan singkat, kau tunggulah di sini." Perintah Kris.

"Baik Tuan."

"Aku akan pergi sendiri, tidak perlu ada prajurit yang mengawalku."

"Baik Tuan."

Kris tidak berekspresi apa-apa, wajahnya tetap datar dia melangkah pelan menuju bagian tengah alun-alun desa. Para penduduk terlihat tegang dan bahkan beberapa di antara mereka menahan napas. Kris tersenyum miring, ia ingin tahu berapa lama manusia mampu menahan napas mereka.

"Kalian tidak perlu tegang seperti itu." ucap Kris kemudian memutar tubuhnya dengan perlahan, tersenyum lebar, menampilkan wajah ramah palsunya. Keramahan yang justru membuat beberapa penduduk desa menggigil ketakutan.

Tangan kanan Kris mengambil botol berisi jus apel yang disodorkan oleh Hangeng. "Terimakasih banyak." Ucap Kris, sambil membuka penutup botol. Aroma harum buah apel yang khas langsung menyapa penciumannya. Darah adalah kebutuhan bagi vampire namun bukan berarti para vampire tidak bisa menikmati makanan dan minuman lain seperti yang manusia konsumsi.

"Jongin, Kim Jongin. Kalian kenal dengan anak itu kan?" seluruh kepala penduduk desa mengangguk serempak. Kris tersenyum miring kemudian melirik Hangeng.

"Jongin beserta kakak dan dua sahabatnya telah pergi dari desa, Tuan." Hangeng mencoba memberi penjelasan yang ia harapkan akan memuaskan Kris.

"Bagus, jika ada hama yang diusir pergi dari desa indah ini." Kris menatap wajah-wajah tegang setiap penduduk desa. "Berjanjilah kalian semua untuk setia pada kerajaan."

"Ya Tuan!" seluruh penduduk desa menjawab serempak.

Kris menghirup dalam-dalam aroma manis jus apel di tangannya. Ia cicipi sedikit jus apel yang terasa manis menyentuh ujung lidahnya. PYAR! Bunyi botol kaca yang terjatuh dan hancur berantakan mengejutkan semua orang. "Atau nasib kalian akan lebih buruk dari botol dan jus apel di bawahku ini." Ancam Kris dengan nada tenang seolah ancaman itu adalah bait lagu yang sedang didendangkan.

"Jadi hiduplah dengan damai dan syukuri sedikit kebaikan yang diberikan oleh kerajaan, jangan bertingkah, kalian beruntung masih diberi izin untuk bernapas."

Kris melangkah mendekati para penduduk desa yang berbaris rapi. Senyuman masih menghiasi wajahnya. Langkahnya terhenti. "Aku tahu kau masih ada di dekat sini Kim Jongin! Dan siapapun yang mengikutimu! Aku beri waktu kalian selama tiga puluh hari untuk menyerah!"

Kedua mata Kris menatap hutan terlarang dengan tajam, ia tersenyum miring tangan kanannya bergerak cepat menarik lengan salah satu penduduk desa. Membunuh manusia bukanlah hal yang sulit. Hening, hanya keheningan yang tercipta, tubuh tanpa dosa itu terjatuh ke atas tanah tanpa ada seorangpun yang bergerak untuk menangkapnya.

"Tiga puluh hari untuk menyerah, itu waktu yang sangat lama dan setelah tiga puluh hari jika kau tak juga menyerah Jongin. Desa ini akan aku hancurkan tak bersisa. Kita pergi sekarang."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Key," bisik Jongin ia mengeraskan rahangnya menahan ledakan amarah yang memenuhi rongga dadanya. "Brengsek!" pekiknya tertahan.

"Hentikan." Tegas Sehun sambil menahan dada Jongin. "Jangan terpancing itu yang Kris inginkan, penyerahanmu."

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan penduduk desa mati Sehun!" geram Jongin.

"Kau tidak boleh lemah."

"Aku tidak bisa melihat pembantaian dan kematian lagi."

Sehun tersenyum miring mendengar kalimat Jongin. "Jongin kau menginginkan peperangan tapi kau lemah dengan kematian."

"Apa maksudmu Sehun?"

"Percayalah apa yang kau inginkan akan membawa banyak kematian dari pihak manusia dan vampire, kau menginginkan sesuatu yang mahal kau harus membayarnya dengan mahal."

Jongin terdiam mencerna setiap kata yang Sehun ucapkan. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanpa sadar Jongin berbisik.

"Sebelum tiga puluh hari strategi perang harus disiapkan, pasukan harus sudah terkumpul."

"Kau pikir itu mungkin terjadi?"

"Jongin kenapa kau tiba-tiba merasa ragu?"

"Apa itu salah?"

"Jika kau ragu bagaimana dengan mereka yang mempercayaimu?" tatapan menuntut Sehun membuat Jongin bingung dan gugup.

"Baiklah aku akan berusaha untuk melakukan yang terbaik."

"Kau pasti bisa aku yakin, jangan ragu-ragu lagi sebaiknya kita segera bergerak." Sehun menarik tangannya dari ranting yang tadi ia singkap, sengaja melakukan hal itu agar Jongin tak terus memikirkan kejadian di desa beberapa saat yang lalu. "Boleh aku pinjam belatimu?"

Jongin mengangguk pelan. "Jangan sampai terluka." Peringat Jongin sambil menyerahkan belatinya kepada Sehun. Sehun mengangguk pelan.

Sehun berjongkok menggores cabang pohon yang ia naiki dengan ujung belati tajam, membentu lingkaran besar. "Kerajaan." Ucapnya, Jongin diam memperhatikan. Sehun menggambar persegi kecil di sekeliling lingkaran. "Tujuh desa yang mengelilingi kerajaan. "Dua hari paling lama kita harus sampai di setiap desa dan mengumpulkan siapapun yang bersedia untuk berada di sisi kita. Paling tidak kita akan sampai di setiap desa setelah menempuh perjalanan empat hari."

"Dua puluh delapan hari semua desa selesai dikunjungi, artinya hanya tersisa dua hari untuk menyusun strategi perang?" Sehun mengangguk cepat. "Apa tidak bisa lebih cepat?"

"Menggunakan kecepatan kita berdua aku rasa kita bisa sampai di setiap desa paling lama satu hari, masalahnya ada tiga manusia yang bersama kita."

"Kita bisa menitipkan mereka di desa terdekat."

"Jangan konyol Jongin, kita diawasi sekarang aku yakin tanpa pengawasan dari kita, Kyungsoo, Taemin, dan Minho akan langsung dihabisi oleh pihak kerajaan."

"Bagaimana jika kita mencuri kendaraan kerajaan yang sedang berpatroli di perbatasan?" Jongin mencoba memberi masukan.

Sehun menggeleng pelan. "Kurang cepat, kita butuh sesuatu yang lebih cepat atau sepadan dengan kecepatan vampire." Jongin benar-benar buntu. "Kurasa meski seluruh manusia berada di pihak kita dan beberapa ratus vampire membantu kita, perang ini akan sulit untuk kita menangkan apalagi jika pihak kerajaan memutuskan untuk…," Sehun tak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Untuk apa Sehun?"

Sehun terlihat ragu untuk beberapa detik. "Untuk memadamkan pemberontakan dengan cara tak terduga. Aku yakin pihak kita akan tetap kalah."

"Kau yang memintaku untuk membuang rasa raguku sekarang justru dirimu yang terdengar ragu." Jongin menatap tajam.

"Aku tidak ragu aku berpikir rasional." Jongin tersenyum meremehkan. "Untuk mengimbangi kekuatan kerajaan hanya ada satu hal yang harus kita lakukan."

"Apa?"

"Meminta bantuan penguasa hutan." Kening Jongin berkerut dalam. "Ya, penguasa hutan, aku bisa melakukan ritual untuk memanggil mereka. Membuat perjanjian, hanya saja yang harus kita lakukan adalah bertarung dengan pemimpinnya, jika pemimpin dikalahkan maka semua anak buahnya menjadi milik kita."

"Jika kita kalah?"

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa, kita akan mati."

"Apa penguasa hutan itu sangat kuat?"

"Ya, salah satu vampire tetua pernah tewas dengan mengenaskan. Padahal vampire tetua itu sangat kuat."

"Lebih kuat dari vampire biasa?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Ratusan kali lebih kuat."

Jongin menelan ludah kasar jika vampire biasa saja sudah sekuat Sehun dan Kris bagaimana dengan vampire ketua. "Tidak ada salahnya untuk dicoba."

Sehun terkejut dengan jawaban Jongin. "Kau yakin?"

"Ya."

"Jika kita gagal?"

Jongin menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Aku yang akan melakukannya jika aku gagal kau yang akan melanjutkan perjuangan ini, aku percaya padamu Sehun." Jongin menatap kedua mata sipit Sehun lekat. "Aku percaya padamu seperti Luhan hyung yang mempercayakan aku padamu. Aku yakin kau akan melakukan semuanya dengan baik."

"Ya." Sehun hanya menjawab singkat sebelum melompat turun dari pohon.

Jongin mengikuti di belakang. "Bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo hyung dan lainnya?!" Jongin memekik sambil mengikuti langkah kaki Sehun.

"Mereka akan baik-baik saja."

"Kau yakin?"

"Aku yakin, kita harus bergegas sebelum matahari terbit, pelindung hutan tidak akan muncul saat matahari terbit."

Sehun mengajak Jongin ke tepi danau dimana pepohonan tumbuh jarang. Sehun cukup tahu keadaan hutan terlarang di dekat perbatasan desa karena dirinya selalu menghabiskan waktu di tempat ini untuk mengawasi Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Jongin hanya berdiri diam, sementara Sehun mengambil salah satu ranting pohon yang terjatuh di atas tanah.

Sehun menggambar pentagram, semacam lingkaran dengan bintang di dalamnya dan beberapa simbol mengelilingi bintang di dalam lingkaran. "Pentagram pelindung. Jika pelindung hutan tidak bersedia untuk membantumu, pentagram akan hancur dan itu artinya kau harus bertarung siap atau tidak. Mengerti?"

"Ya."

"Masuk ke dalam pentagram, berdiri di tengah lingkaran." Jongin mengikuti perintah Sehun, saat Jongin memasuki pentagram Sehun melangkah mundur. "Sayat telapak tangan kananmu sampai ada cukup darah yang keluar." Sehun melempar belati Jongin yang belum sempat ia kembalikan tadi.

Jongin menangkap belatinya dengan sigap, ia sayat telapak tangan kanannya dengan sayatan yang cukup panjang dan dalam. Darah merah menggenang dengan cepat. "Ikuti ucapanku saat aku mengatakan _sekarang_ sentuh lambang berbentuk bulan sabit di depan ujung kaki kirimu."

"Aku mengerti."

"Kau siap?"

"Ya."

Sehun dan Jongin bertatapan. Sehun sebenarnya tidak ingin melakukan ini tapi pilihan apalagi yang tersisa. Peperangan adalah hal yang sangat serius, kematian dan kehancuran tak akan pernah terhindarkan. Bibir tipis Sehun mulai terbuka, bergerak, untuk mengucap mantera yang sudah diajarkan oleh para tetua kepada seluruh vampire bangsawan. Mantera untuk memanggil penguasa hutan. Roh pelindung hutan.

"Malam ini di bawah bulan merah aku persembahkan darahku." Sehun mulai mengucapkan mantera pemanggilan.

" _Malam ini di bawah bulan merah aku persembahkan darahku."_ Jongin mengikuti setiap kata yang Sehun ucapkan.

"Datanglah penuhi panggilanku."

" _Datanglah penuhi panggilanku."_

"Di belakang pelindung jika kau bersamaku."

" _Di belakang pelindung jika kau bersamaku."_

"Hancurkan pelindung jika kau berada di seberangku."

" _Hancurkan pelindung jika kau berada di seberangku."_

"Datanglah dan kita mulai pesta penyambutan ini, sepekat darah dari nadiku."

" _Datanglah dan kita mulai pesta penyambutan ini, sepekat darah dari nadiku."_

"Sekarang Jongin!" Sehun berteriak cukup keras.

Jongin mengepalkan telapak tangan kanannya agar darah yang mengalir keluar semakin banyak, ia membungkukkan badannya dengan cepat, menyentuh simbol bulan sabit dengan tangan berlumur darah seperti yang Sehun perintahkan tadi. "Semoga berhasil!" Jongin mendengar pekikan Sehun sebelum semuanya menjadi benar-benar sunyi.

"Sehun!" Jongin memekik kencang, terkejut dengan kesunyian yang menyergap tiba-tiba. Jongin menegakkan tubuhnya, berputar dengan cepat memeriksa sekeliling. Mencari keberadaan Sehun.

Perubahan pergerakan angin dan entah darimana ada empat serigala raksasa yang kini telah berdiri mengelilingi pentagram pelindung. Ya, arwah pelindung hutan berbentuk serigala. Salah satu serigala berwarna putih yang pernah Jongin temui sebelumnya berdiri di belakang pentagram bahkan menundukkan tubuhnya. Jongin menelan ludahnya kasar ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Hanya satu serigala yang terlihat setuju untuk membantu Jongin.

"Aku Jongin, aku memanggil kalian untuk meminta sedikit bantuan, mengantarkan aku dan teman-temanku dengan cepat ke setiap desa. Kami berencana untuk menghancurkan tirani para vampire, apa kalian bersedia untuk memberikan sedikit bantuan? Aku tidak akan memaksa kalian untuk bertarung bersama kami, hanya sedikit bantuan."

"Maaf anak kecil." Jongin terperanjat.

"Ka—kalian bisa berbicara?"

"Ya. Kami bersedia membantumu bahkan bertarung di pihakmu tapi syarat pemanggilan tetap harus dilakukan. Agar seluruh anak buah kami bersedia mempertaruhkan nyawa untukmu anak kecil, bertarunglah dengan kami."

Salah satu kaki serigala berbulu hitam melangkah memasuki pentagram, pelindung menghilang ada sebuah suara keras yang berteriak di dalam kepala Jongin menyuruhnya untuk berlari. Jongin dengan cepat memutar tubuhnya dan berlari namun serigala berbulu merah dengan cepat menghadang di hadapannya. Jongin berbalik dan serigala berbulu abu-abu menghadangnya. Dia hanya membawa belati kecil, bagaimana mungkin bisa menang melawan empat serigala raksasa yang bahkan sanggup membunuh salah satu vampire terkuat.

"Bertarunglah dengan kami, maka kami akan berada di pihakmu. Kami bersimpati denganmu dan keinginan tulusmu tapi perjanjian tetaplah perjanjian ada syarat yang harus kau lakukan untuk mendapatkan kami dan seluruh anak buah kami, pasukan kami. Jongin." Serigala berbulu hitam maju mendekati Jongin. Bergerak cepat Jongin membungkuk dengan cepat menghindari terkaman Serigala hitam ia cabut belatinya menusuk tepat pada kaki kanan atas sang Serigala. CLANG! Belatinya terlempar membentur tanah berlapis bebatuan, belati kecil itu hanya mempan untuk vampire bukan Serigala pelindung hutan.

Serigala hitam itu menghempaskan tubuh Jongin dengan mudah hanya menggunakan salah satu kaki depannya. BRAKKK! Tubuh Jongin terpelanting membentur salah satu batang pohon. Jongin merasa pandanganya berkunang-kunang untuk beberapa detik. Punggungnya seolah remuk, namun ia berusaha untuk tetap berdiri tegak. "Apa kelemahan mereka?" Jongin menggumam pelan, mencoba berpikir sementara keempat serigala raksasa itu bergerak mendekatinya.

"AHHHH!" Jongin berteriak keras saat tiba-tiba serigala berbulu putih yang tadi berdiri di belakang tiga serigala yang lain kini berada di belakang tubuhnya, menggigit bahu kanan Jongin. Bau darah menguar kuat di udara, Jongin bisa mendengar suara retakan tulangnya. Tangan kirinya yang bebas dengan cepat menghantam sisi kanan wajah serigala putih, membuat sang serigala melepaskan gigitannnya menahan sakit yang amat sangat, Jongin melompat dengan cepat menuju cabang pohon tertinggi.

Dia belum mengetahui kelemahan para serigala yang kini menyerangnya dan untuk saat ini yang bisa ia pikirkan adalah menghindari serangan sampai matahari terbit. KRRRAAAAAAKKK!

"Ah!" Jongin memekik tertahan saat pohon tempatnya berpijak limbung dengan cepat kemudian tumbang seperti lidi rapuh bukannya pohon raksasa berusia ratusan tahun. Jongin berencana untuk melompat ke pohon yang lain. BUAGH! Pukulan keras mendarat di punggung Jongin, melemparkan tubuhnya ke dalam danau. Jongin berusaha untuk bangkit namun sesuatu menekan punggungnya, suara geraman dengan jelas terdengar.

"Bertarunglah dengan kami jangan menghindari. Beratarunglah Jongin! Kalahkan kami! Maka semua pasukan kami menjadi milikmu."

Jongin tak mampu membalas karena rasa sakit yang menderanya, ia yakin tulang-tulangnya sekarang sudah remuk dan tubuhnya butuh waktu untuk memulihkan diri sementara serangan terus bertubi tak memberi kesempatan. Tekanan pada punggungnya semakin berat, Jongin berusaha untuk tetap berada di permukaan air. "Bertarunglah!"

Jongin hampir tak bisa bernapas karena tekanan pada punggungnya, tangan kanannya dengan serampangan meraba apapun yang bisa dijadikan senjata. Ia berhasil meraih batu ia pukulkan batu itu ke arah belakang. KRAK! Suara retakan keras terdengar, Jongin tak tahu suara itu berasal darimana saat tekanan pada punggungnya menghilang, Jongin meloloskan diri dengan cepat. Menuju pohon hanya itu yang bisa ia pikirkan.

DUAGH! Jongin kembali mendapatkan serangan, kali ini dari sisi kanan tubuhnya. BRUKK! Tubuh Jongin mendarat pada bagian lantai hutan yang miring, tubuhnya berguling dengan cepat. Jongin merasakan seluruh kulitnya tersayat dan terobek oleh bebatuan tajam, ranting pohon, sulur, dan akar. DUAGH! Tubuh Jongin berhenti berguling saat punggungnya membentur pohon dengan keras.

Jongin merasa tenaganya sudah terkuras, pandangannya kabur entah karena kelelahan atau karena darah yang kini mengalir menuju kedua matanya. Serigala hitam berlari dengan cepat menghampiri Jongin, kedua kaki depannya terangkat menunjukkan cakar-cakar tajam dan kuat miliknya. Jongin sudah tak mampu bergerak lagi, para pelindung hutan benar-benar kuat dan dirinya tak mampu menandingi mereka.

"Masa bodoh dengan perjanjian!" Sehun berteriak cukup kencang, ia melompat turun dari pohon mendarat pada bagian tengah pentagram yang setengah hancur, ia gigit pergelangan tangan kanannya, darah mengucur deras. Sehun menyentuh tanda bulan sabit. Sekarang, dirinya bisa terlibat di dalam pertarungan.

Aroma darah Jongin tercium jelas, Sehun melesat cepat memasuki hutan. Serigala hitam berdiri di hadapan tubuh tak berdaya Jongin, bersiap untuk melakukan penyerangan terakhir.

"Hah?!" Jongin terkejut saat merasakan tubuhnya melayang, tidak mungkin cakar setajam itu memberikan sensasi melayang.

"Bisakah kau membuka kedua matamu dan mulai berpikir bagaimana mengalahkan mereka?" Sehun menatap wajah Jongin yang kini berada di dalam gendongannya, Jongin memang terluka parah namun Sehun yakin Jongin masih cukup kuat untuk bertahan.

"Sehun—Sehun apa yang kau lakukan?!" kedua kelopak mata Jongin terbuka. "Kenapa kau terlibat di dalam pertarungan?! Kau mau mati bersamaku?!" Jongin berteriak lantang.

"Aku berjanji untuk menjagamu bukan mengirimmu ke Neraka."

Jongin terdiam ia pandangangi sisi kanan wajah Sehun. Tanpa cacat, benar-benar sempurna. Namun, sekarang bukan saatnya untuk merasa terpesona ia yakin Sehun tak bisa terus menghindari kejaran empat serigala itu. Jongin memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya ketika kepalanya terasa pening. Ia melihat potongan gambar yang tak begitu jelas. Tangan-kepala serigala-bulan sabit.

"Sehun! Sentuh lambang bulan sabit di kepala setiap serigala!" Jongin berteriak kencang kemudian membebaskan dirinya dari gendongan Sehun, melompat turun. Entah darimana ia mendapatkan kekuatan baru sekarang.

"Aku mengerti." Ucap Sehun sebelum menyusul Jongin.

Keempat serigala itu mendekat dengan suara geraman nyaring gigi-gigi bertaring nampak mengerikan. "Kau siap Sehun?"

"Ya, mari berlomba siapa yang lebih dulu menyentuh lambang bulan sabit pada kepala mereka." Tantang Sehun.

"Hmm." Jongin menggumam, ia berlari cepat menyambut serigala berbulu hitam yang juga terlihat siap untuk menyerangnya. Sementara Sehun berhadapan dengan serigala berwarna abu-abu.

 **TBC**

Terimakasih atas kesedian waktu para pembaca yang sudah bersedia untuk membaca cerita saya. Terimakasih untuk _**HurHur Seungyeon, Ovieee, Devia494, ucinaze, kim, tae15, Athiyyah417, kaila, cute, Hunna94, kimkai88, Devia494, saya sayya, novisaputri09, ohkim9488, Kim Jongin Kai, diannurmayasari15, ulfah cuittybeams, vipbigbang74, geash, tobanga garry, KaiNieris.**_ Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Mighty Fall**

 **An EXO Fiction**

 **By: Boomiee92 ft Ren**

 **HunKai**

 **Rating: M**

 **BAB EMPAT**

 **Halo semua ini chapter tujuh selamat membaca maaf atas segala kesalahan. Happy reading all…**

 **Previous**

"Sehun! Sentuh lambang bulan sabit di kepala setiap serigala!" Jongin berteriak kencang kemudian membebaskan dirinya dari gendongan Sehun, melompat turun. Entah darimana ia mendapatkan kekuatan baru sekarang.

"Aku mengerti." Ucap Sehun sebelum menyusul Jongin.

Keempat serigala itu mendekat dengan suara geraman nyaring gigi-gigi bertaring nampak mengerikan. "Kau siap Sehun?"

"Ya, mari berlomba siapa yang lebih dulu menyentuh lambang bulan sabit pada kepala mereka." Tantang Sehun.

"Hmm." Jongin menggumam, ia berlari cepat menyambut serigala berbulu hitam yang juga terlihat siap untuk menyerangnya. Sementara Sehun berhadapan dengan serigala berwarna abu-abu.

 **BAB TUJUH**

Tidak ada kesempatan kedua, Jongin tahu dengan jelas hal itu. Ia berhadapan langsung dengan kepala serigala, salah perhitungan, serigala hitam di hadapannya akan langsung menerkam dan mencabik perut Jongin. Jongin mempercepat kecepatan berlarinya, serigala di hadapannya membuka mulut lebar-lebar, siap mencabik apapun yang ada di hadapannya.

"Sekarang!" Jongin memekik kepada dirinya sendiri, ia menggeser tubuhnya ke kanan dengan cepat, menghindari gigitan serigala hitam. Kedua tangannya dengan cepat mencengkeram bulu-bulu hitam pekat, pada leher sisi kanan sang serigala hitam. Serigala hitam itu berniat untuk memutar tubuhnya, akan tetapi Jongin lebih cepat melompat menaiki tubuh sang serigala.

"Aku tidak tahu apa ini akan berhasil, ya ampun, aku hanya melihat potongan gambar tidak jelas di dalam kepalaku." Jongin masih sempat menggerutu di tengah usahanya untuk tetap bertahan pada punggung serigala hitam yang berniat untuk menghempaskannya ke atas tanah. "Ah!" Jongin memekik saat tubuhnya hampir terhempas ke atas tanah, beruntung tangan kirinya masih bisa bertahan dengan mencengkeram bulu-bulu tebal.

"Kenapa kau kasar sekali?!" protes Jongin saat serigala hitam itu berniat untuk menggigit kaki kirinya yang menjuntai menyentuh tanah. Jongin memaksa tubuhnya yang hampir mati rasa untuk bergerak cepat, tangan kirinya kembali mencengkeram leher serigala hitam, Jongin berhasil mengangkat tubuhnya, namun serigala hitam yang berusaha ia taklukan terlalu agresif.

Berkali-kali Jongin hampir terhempas ke atas tanah, Jongin sempat melirik keadaan Sehun. Rupanya, keadaan Sehun tidak jauh berbeda, dia juga kesulitan dengan serigala abu-abunya. Mengumpulkan sisa tenaganya, Jongin meraih kedua telinga serigala hitam yang dia naiki, mencengkeramnya erat, ia yakin sang serigala pasti kesakitan, karena geramannya terdengar semakin keras. "Aku lelah, aku mohon bersikaplah ramah, sedikit saja."

Jongin tahu permintaannya tidak akan digubris, perjanjian tetap perjanjian. Tidak bisa diubah lagi. "Sehuuuuunnnn!" Jongin berteriak sekuat tenaga, karena demi apapun untuk apa Sehun menggiring serigalanya tepat ke arah Jongin yang masih berusaha keras untuk menyentuh tanda serigala hitam.

"Melompat Jongin! Sentuh tanda di kepala serigala abu-abu, aku akan menyentuh yang hitam! Cepat!" Sehun berteriak.

Jongin benar-benar bingung dengan semua yang Sehun ucapkan, terlalu cepat, terlalu berisik. Serigala abu-abu yang mengejar Sehun akan bertabrakan dengan serigala hitam yang Jongin naiki. "Sehun kau gila?!" teriak Jongin.

"Lakukan saja!" balas Sehun.

Moncong serigala hitam dan serigala abu-abu kurang dari satu detik lagi akan bertabrakan. Jongin melompat ke arah Sehun begitupun sebaliknya, Sehun melompat ke arah Jongin. Keduanya sempat saling melirik singkat. Tangan kiri Jongin menyentuh tanda pada kepala serigala abu-abu, tangan kanan Sehun menyentuh tanda pada kepala serigala hitam.

Kedua serigala itu bergerak dengan cepat, menghindari tabrakan. Sehun dan Jongin berhasil menjejakkan kedua kaki mereka ke atas tanah. Jongin sedikit terhuyung karena seluruh luka yang ada di tubuhnya. Ia memutar tubuhnya dengan cepat. Kini kedua serigala yang telah mereka sentuh, merebahkan tubuh mereka ke atas tanah.

"Darimana kau mendapat strategi hebat seperti itu Sehun?!"

"Aku juga tidak tahu."

"Jawaban yang tak diharapkan." Jongin mendengus.

"Jongin, apa kau tahu masih ada dua serigala lagi?"

Jongin menggeram pelan, demi apapun, tubuhnya sudah remuk sekarang dan ini semua bahkan jauh dari kata usai. Jongin mendengar suara ranting-ranting pohon yang patah dengan cepat. Ia menoleh ke belakang, serigala berbulu merah menyerangnya dari belakang. Jongin melompat menghindar, sebelum serigala itu berhasil mencabik tubuhnya dengan cakar salah satu kaki depannya yang tajam.

"Kau tidak membantuku?!" Jongin memprotes serigala abu-abu yang hanya duduk menunggu.

"Maaf, kami tidak bertarung dengan sesama pelindung hutan."

"Bangsat!" Jongin memekik saat serigala merah dengan cepat menyusulnya. Sehun juga melakukan hal yang sama, melarikan diri dari kejaran serigala putih. Keduanya berlari bersama.

"Karena dulu kau sudah menaklukkan serigala putih, sekarang dia mengejarku." Sehun berucap santai seolah lupa jika mereka kini sedang dikejar oleh monster.

"Apa kau punya rencana?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu?!" protes Jongin.

"Semoga berhasil Jongin." Ucap Sehun sebelum melompat ke atas pohon meninggalkan Jongin.

"Vampire gila! Kau pikir kita sedang bermain?! Sehun! Aku bisa tewas dicabik serigala merah ini!"

"Aku juga Jongin!" Jongin mendengar teriakkan Sehun yang berasal entah darimana, karena Sehun sudah menghilang di atas pepohonan.

"Apa rencanamu?!" Jongin berteriak sekuat tenaga.

"Semoga berhasil!" balas Sehun.

Jongin menggeram pelan. Melarikan diri dan terus menghindar tidak akan menyelesaikan semua ini, Jongin memutuskan untuk menghentikan langkah kedua kakinya. Memutar tubuhnya dengan cepat menatap kedua mata serigala merah yang kini berlari dengan beringas ke arahnya.

Ketika serigala merah itu bersiap menyerang, Jongin menggeser tubuhnya ke kiri menghindar dengan cepat, melompat menggunakan sisa tenaganya untuk menyentuh lambang bulan sabit pada kepala serigala. Suara lolongan terdengar keras, Jongin menoleh ke arah Sehun, rupanya vampire sial itu sudah berhasil menyentuh tanda pada kepala serigala putih.

BRUK! Jongin terjatuh ke atas tanah hutan yang lembab, tenaganya sudah habis sekarang. Ia mengamati tubuh raksasa serigala merah yang kini duduk di hadapannya. "Pasukanmu menjadi milikku kan?" Jongin bertanya dengan sangat pelan. Menggunakan sisa tenaganya.

" _Ya."_ Jawab sang serigala. Jongin terengah kemudian semuanya menjadi gelap dalam waktu yang cepat. Sehun berlari menghampiri Jongin, ia melihat betapa lelahnya Jongin. _"Apa dia baik-baik saja?"_

Sehun menoleh kepada keempat serigala yang mendekati mereka. Sehun mengangguk pelan. "Dia baik-baik saja, matahari hampir terbit kalian pergilah."

Setelah menundukkan kepala mereka untuk memberi hormat, keempat serigala itupun menghilang dari hadapan Sehun. Sehun memutar tubuhnya dengan cepat, mengamati Jongin yang terbaring di atas tanah dengan darah kering yang menodai wajah, dan hampir di seluruh pakaian yang ia kenakan. "Kuharap kau baik-baik saja Jongin." Sehun menggumam pelan, ia berjongkok di hadapan Jongin.

Sehun menyentuh leher Jongin, ia tersenyum. "Kurasa kau hanya perlu beristirahat sebentar." Sehun melepas jas putih yang ia kenakan, menyelimuti tubuh Jongin dengan jas miliknya, kemudian ia duduk meluruskan kedua kakinya, mengangkat kepala Jongin, perlahan ia pindahkan kepala Jongin ke atas paha kanannya.

Sehun menyandarkan punggungnya pada batang pohon. Mengamati danau luas yang ada di hadapannya. Sinar bulan membuat air di dalam danau memantulkan warna keperakan yang indah. "Tidur yang nyenyak dan bangun sebelum matahari terbit Jongin, kau tidak mau ketiga temanmu berteriak histeris bukan? Karena kita tak ada di dekat mereka." Sehun menggumam seorang diri.

"Engggghhhh….," Jongin hanya melenguh pelan kemudian menyamankan kepalanya dan tertidur kembali.

"Tukang tidur." Sehun mengejek Jongin pelan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin membuka kedua kelopak matanya, tak terlalu jelas. Ia mengerutkan kening, menatap kedua mata bulat yang memperhatikannya dengan seksama. "Astaga! Kyungsoo hyung!" Jongin memekik keras sambil mendudukkan tubuhnya dengan cepat, hingga punggungnya membentur batang pohon dengan cukup keras.

"Bodoh!" pekik Kyungsoo dengan kedua mata yang sembab, dan air mata terlihat jelas mengalir keluar dari kedua matanya.

"A—ada apa?" Jongin bertanya dengan terbata, benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"Sehun membawamu dalam keadaan tidak sadar, penuh luka dan darah, kau pikir aku harus bagaimana?! Bersikap tenang?!" Kyungsoo hampir histeris. Ia pukuli lengan, dada, dan kepala Jongin dengan brutal.

"Maaf Kyungsoo hyung…," Jongin menggumam penuh penyesalan.

"Sykurlah kau baik-baik saja bocah sial….," di tengah amarahnya yang memuncak Kyungsoo tak bisa menyembunyikan kelegaannya, ia peluk erat tubuh Jongin. Menciumi kening, pipi, dan puncak kepala Jongin berkali-kali.

"Kyungsoo hyung…," protes Jongin sambil berusaha mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo menjauh, rasanya sangat tidak nyaman diperlakukan seperti ini oleh Kyungsoo, tidak nyaman karena Minho dan Taemin melihat hal ini. Tidak nyaman karena Sehun—karena Sehun bahkan menyungging seulas senyum tipis.

"Minumlah." Kyungsoo menyodorkan botol air minum kepada Jongin, Jongin menerima botol air minum pemberian Kyungsoo. Air segar dan dingin yang membasahi tenggorokannya baru menyadarkan Jongin, jika dirinya benar-benar haus.

"Terimakasih." Ucap Jongin sambil menyodorkan kembali botol air minum di tangannya kepada Kyungsoo.

"Jadi, apa kau bisa menceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi?"

Jongin menggeleng pelan. "Kyungsoo hyung dan yang lainnya akan segera tahu karena jika aku mengatakannya sekarang, kalian tidak akan percaya."

"Apa yang tidak bisa aku percaya Jongin? Jika aku menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana adik yang selama ini aku rawat, berubah menjadi sesuatu yang tidak aku kenal."

Kalimat Kyungsoo menusuk Jongin. "Apa maksud Kyungsoo hyung?"

"Kau siapa Jongin? Aku yakin kau bukan manusia." Kedua mata sembab Kyungsoo membuat dada Jongin terasa perih. "Kau masih hidup bahkan dengan luka seperti itu, dan lukamu tidak membekas hanya darah kering yang membuktikan jika kau pernah terluka."

Bagaimana Jongin bisa memberi jawaban jika dirinya bahkan tidak mengetahui apa-apa. "Aku—aku adik Luhan dan Kyungsoo hyung." Ucap Jongin kemudian tersenyum manis. "Aku adik Kyungsoo hyung, pikirkan itu saja, jangan memikirkan hal lain. Aku tidak akan berubah, aku akan tetap menjadi adik Kyungsoo hyung selamanya."

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar mendengar penuturan Jongin. "Selanjutnya apa?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kita akan pergi dari sini, ke desa terdekat." Sehun yang memberi jawaban.

"Bukankah desa terdekat berjarak cukup jauh?" kali ini giliran Minho yang bertanya. Sehun hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Minho.

"Kita harus bergegas." Ucap Sehun, ia mengambil mantel dan memakainya sementara Jongin memakai jasnya karena mantel milik Jongin koyak akibat pertarungan dengan serigala.

"Ayo." Ucap Jongin sambil menarik tangan kiri Kyungsoo.

"Aku benar-benar bingung." Ucap Taemin pada Minho. Sehun berjalan mendekati keduanya, mereka masih berada di atas cabang pohon.

"Kalian tidak perlu bingung." Sehun mengulas senyum tipis kemudian mendorong dada Minho dan Taemin.

"Sehuuunnnn!" Kyungsoo berteriak sekuat tenaga.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sehun?!" Jongin bersiap untuk memukul Sehun. Namun Sehun menghindar dengan cepat.

"Kita harus bergegas." Ucap Sehun sebelum melompat turun dari cabang pohon.

"Jongin aku takut…," Kyungsoo mengutarakan perasaannya dengan suara bergetar.

"Aku akan melindungi Kyungsoo hyung." Jongin memeluk sisi kanan tubuh Kyungsoo kemudian membawa sang kakak melompat turun dari pohon.

"Jongin!" Kyungsoo kembali berteriak panik. "Apa—apa itu?!"

"Jadi kau mendorong Minho hyung dan Taemin ke bawah karena serigalamu sudah menunggu?" Jongin bertanya pada Sehun, mengabaikan teriakkan histeris Kyungsoo. Jongin melirik serigala putih yang kini dinaiki Taemin dan Minho.

"Ya." Balas Sehun. "Aku tidak mungkin melukai teman-temanmu."

Jongin tersenyum simpul. "Tidak apa-apa Kyungsoo hyung, keempat serigala itu temanku dan teman Sehun." Entahlah, Kyungsoo merasa bisa pingsan kapan saja mendengar penuturan Jongin.

"A—apa kalian berteman dengan naga juga?"

Jongin mendengar tawa pelan Sehun. "Sayangnya tidak ada naga, Kyungsoo. Ayo kita harus bergegas."

"Kyungsoo naik ke punggung serigala putih dengan Minho hyung dan Taemin." Kyungsoo tidak ingin melakukan ini, serigala besar itu ia yakin bisa memakan tubuhnya sekali lahap.

"Ayo Kyungsoo!" namun suara ceria Taemin yang sudah lebih dulu berada di punggung serigala bersama Minho, sedikit menghilangkan keraguan Kyungsoo.

Perlahan Kyungsoo melangkahkan kedua kakinya, mendekati serigala putih raksasa yang kini merendahkan tubuhnya hingga menyentuh tanah. Ia naik ke punggung serigala dengan bantuan dari Minho, Kyungsoo duduk di depan Taemin, dengan urutan Kyungsoo, Taemin dan Minho.

"Pegang bulu tengkuknya Kyungsoo hyung jangan memegang telinganya." Jongin memberi penjelasan, Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepala dan menuruti pemberitahuan Jongin.

Sehun sudah berada di punggung serigala hitam, Jongin bergegas melompat ke atas punggung serigala abu-abu dan serigala merah yang tidak membawa beban apapun di punggungnya akan berlari paling belakang sebagai pelindung. "Ayo!" pekik Sehun memberi perintah kepada semua orang. Keempat serigala itu melesat dengan cepat menembus lebatnya hutan.

"Apa kau tahu rute yang dipakai serigala-serigala ini?" Sehun bisa mendengar suara Jongin dengan sangat jelas.

"Tidak, aku hanya memberitahu mereka untuk membawa kita ke desa pertama, mengantar kita sampai perbatasan agar tak menarik perhatian."

"Hmmm." Jongin menggumam pelan. Iapun memutuskan untuk mengamati keadaan sekitar. Hutan terlarang, terlihat sangat indah, ia tidak tahu kenapa hutan ini begitu ditakuti oleh manusia dan vampire. "Kenapa hutan ini dilarang?" tanpa sadar Jongin menggumamkan pertanyaannya.

" _Karena pembangkang kerajaan di buang ke tempat ini, begitu pula makhluk-makhluk ciptaan kerajaan yang dianggap gagal akan dibuang ke tempat ini."_

"Kau memberiku jawaban?!" Jongin memekik tak percaya, serigala yang dinaikinya memberi jawaban.

" _Aku memberitahu karena kau ingin tahu."_

"Hmmmm." Jongin menggumam pelan. Ia kembali memperhatikan keadaan sekitar. Vampire-vampire yang dihukum oleh pihak kerajaan ternyata berjumlah sangat banyak, namun, mereka tak berusaha untuk menyerang. "Kenapa mereka tidak menyerang kita?"

" _Mereka bukan tandingan kita."_

"Rupanya seperti itu, apa kalian yang mencegah mereka keluar dari pagar pembatas dan menyerang manusia?"

" _Ya, kami yang melakukannya."_

"Wah, ternyata tugas kalian sangat banyak ya." Jongin berucap dengan nada setengah bercanda.

" _Sepertinya kita akan menjadi teman yang baik, Jongin."_

"Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama."

Jongin melihat bangunan aneh di antara rimbunannya pepohonan raksasa. Ia mengerutkan keningnya, terlalu asing dengan bangunan yang dilihatnya sekarang dan jumlah bangunan itu bukan hanya satu, mungkin ada ratusan, bangunan dan menara aneh. Jongin merasakan pergerakan serigala yang dinaikinya melambat. Ia bingung dan mencba melihat pada serigala-serigala yang lain, merekapun melakukan hal yang sama.

" _Sisa peradaban manusia sebelum perang besar terjadi."_

"Bangunan-bangunan raksasa ini dibangun oleh manusia?" Jongin bertanya dengan nada tak percaya.

" _Ya."_

Kedua mata Jongin mengamati lekat-lekat gambar-gambar manusia yang belum pernah dilihatnya, tertempel pada bagian depan bangunan. Terlihat sangat usang dan kotor, namun cukup jelas untuk bisa dilihat. Bangkai-bangkai kendaraan, aspal retak, dan banyak hal lain yang tak bisa Jongin percayai dilihatnya di tempat ini.

"Bukankah manusia itu makhluk terbelakang?" Jongin mendengar tawa serigala yang ia naiki dengan cukup keras.

" _Tidak Jongin, manusia bukan makhluk terbelakang. Kami para serigala, roh pelindung, kami abadi, kami sudah menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana manusia pernah menjadi penguasa tunggal di bumi."_

"Apa yang terjadi saat manusia berkuasa?"

" _Ada banyak hal baik dan buruk, seperti saat ini."_

"Menurutmu tidak ada bedanya?"

" _Ya."_

"Kenapa kau mau membantuku jika tidak ada bedanya?"

" _Karena aku dan semua kawananku percaya jika vampire dan manusia memiliki sisi baik, kami hanya berharap kalian bisa hidup damai dan berdampingan, belajar dari kesalahan, memulai kehidupan yang lebih baik dari awal."_

"Terimakasih." Ucap Jongin perlahan.

" _Baiklah, sekarang kita bergegas."_ Jongin mengangguk pelan menanggapi ucapan sang serigala, ia merasakan pergerakan serigala yang ditungganginya kembali cepat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Serigala-serigala berhenti. Semua bergegas turun dari punggung-punggung serigala kecuali Jongin. "Kita—sudah sampai?" ragu-ragu Jongin bertanya.

" _Ya."_

"Cepat sekali?" Baiklah, serigala memang cepat, lebih cepat dari vampire dan Jongin sudah mendengarnya dari Sehun. Tapi sekarang menurut Jongin terlalu cepat, bahkan ia yakin belum tengah hari.

"Jongin."

"Ah!" Jongin tersentak saat lutut kanannya ditepuk oleh Sehun, vampire itu sudah turun dari serigalanya dan kini mengenakan mantel lengkap dengan penutup kepalanya.

"Cepat turun, mereka harus pergi sebelum menarik perhatian."

"Kita masih berada di dalam hutan."

"Pepohonan di sini sudah jarang dan tubuh mereka raksasa." Sehun berusaha menjelaskan dengan sabar. Ia dengar geraman pelan Jongin sebelum melompat turun dari punggung serigala.

"Terimakasih!" pekik Jongin sebelum keempat serigala itu melesat cepat memasuki hutan.

"Ayo, kita hanya tinggal berjalan lurus saja." Ucap Sehun, ia mengisyaratkan kepada Minho, Taemin dan Kyungsoo untuk mengikutinya sementara Jongin berjalan di belakang.

Jongin mencium sesuatu di udara, aroma garam. Desa pertama yang mereka kunjungi adalah penghasil sumber daya laut. Suara deburan ombak, nyaring terdengar. Kedua mata Jongin membola, saat pepohonan tak lagi menghalangi. Hamparan laut luas menyambut, ombak, angin, burung camar, pasir putih. Ini menakjubkan, Jongin belum pernah melihat laut secara langsung. Ah hanya sekali, ketika pihak kerajaan membawanya ke penjara dulu namun tak sedekat ini.

"Jongin." Panggilan Sehun menarik Jongin kembali pada kenyataan.

"Ya?"

"Aku tahu kau ingin melihat pantai dan laut lebih dekat." Jongin tak menjawab. "Kurasa kita akan aman berjalan menyusuri pantai."

"Benarkah?!" Jongin memekik girang.

"Ya." Sehun membalas singkat.

"Jaga Kyungsoo hyung, Minho, dan Taemin!" pekik Jongin sebelum berlari cepat meninggalkan semua orang yang hanya memandang tak percaya.

Dilihat dari dekat, laut itu menakjubkan. Jongin memejamkan kedua matanya, menghirup dalam-dalam udara segar bercampur aroma garam yang khas. "Ini menakjubkan." Jongin menggumam pelan.

Perhatian Jongin tertuju pada dermaga kecil yang terlihat sibuk, tanpa pikir panjang Jongin melangkahkan kedua kakinya dengan cepat, berniat menghampiri dermaga kecil nan sibuk itu. GREP! Jongin tersentak merasakan tangan kirinya ditahan oleh sesuatu. "Sehun?"

"Bukan sekarang Jongin, kita langsung pergi menemui penanggungjawab desa."

"Maksudmu seperti Hangeng?"

"Ya."

"Kau tahu dimana kita bisa bertemu dengan penanggungjawab desa?" Kening Jongin berkerut dalam. "Kau tahu banyak, apa kau pernah berkunjung ke desa ini?" Sehun tak menjawab dia justru menarik tubuh Jongin mendekat, memeluk pinggang Jongin. "Kau…,"

"Kita akan terlihat seperti pasangan kekasih tidak akan ada yang curiga." Sehun menerangkan sebelum Jongin melengkapi kalimat protesnya.

"Bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo hyung dan yang lainnya?"

"Mereka manusia, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa, tidak akan ada yang curiga."

"Hmmmm." Jongin hanya menggumam pelan. Ia ikuti langkah kaki Sehun menyusuri pasir pantai, ia menunduk dan memandangi lengan dan telapak tangan kiri Sehun yang kini berada di pinggangnya. Dan perasaan aneh yang memenuhi rongga dadanya itu, kembali lagi.

Tanpa sadar Jongin mengangkat tangan kirinya, menyentuh punggung tangan Sehun yang berada di pinggangnya, Sehun tak memberi reaksi apa-apa. Jongin menarik napas dalam-dalam, menekan rasa kecewanya. Sehun masih mencintai Luhan, Jongin yakin itu. Keberadaan Sehun hanya untuk memenuhi janjinya kepada Luhan. "Sehun."

"Ya?" Sehun menanggapi tanpa menoleh menatap Jongin.

"Jika perang terjadi—jika aku mati dalam perang….,"

"Kau tidak akan mati, aku pastikan itu." Kali ini Sehun menoleh menatap Jongin lekat-lekat.

Jongin tersenyum tipis. "Jika aku mati dalam perang apa kau akan mengingatku?" Sehun bungkam, namun Jongin bisa melihat bagaimana kedua mata tajam Sehun berubah semakin tajam, dan bagaimana tangan Sehun yang berada di pinggangnya, meremas pinggangnya dengan cukup kuat.

 **TBC**

Terimakasih pembaca sekalian yang sudah bersedia membaca cerita aneh saya, terimakasih review kalian _**My Love Double B, realoddang, HurHur Seungyeon, Kin's , kimkai88, ulfah cuittybeams, NishiMala, Hunna94, laura94, Athiyyah417, ucinaze, kaila, HK, Devia494, cute, tobanga garry, ohkim9488, saya sayya, Shella, kanzujackson jk, diannurmayasari15, KaiNieris, novisaputri09, Kim Jongin Kai**_. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Mighty Fall**

 **An EXO Fiction**

 **By: Boomiee92 ft Ren**

 **HunKai**

 **Rating: M**

 **Halo semua ini chapter delapan selamat membaca maaf atas segala kesalahan. Happy reading all…**

 **Previous**

Tanpa sadar Jongin mengangkat tangan kirinya, menyentuh punggung tangan Sehun yang berada di pinggangnya, Sehun tak memberi reaksi apa-apa. Jongin menarik napas dalam-dalam, menekan rasa kecewanya. Sehun masih mencintai Luhan, Jongin yakin itu. Keberadaan Sehun hanya untuk memenuhi janjinya kepada Luhan. "Sehun."

"Ya?" Sehun menanggapi tanpa menoleh menatap Jongin.

"Jika perang terjadi—jika aku mati dalam perang….,"

"Kau tidak akan mati, aku pastikan itu." Kali ini Sehun menoleh menatap Jongin lekat-lekat.

Jongin tersenyum tipis. "Jika aku mati dalam perang apa kau akan mengingatku?" Sehun bungkam, namun Jongin bisa melihat bagaimana kedua mata tajam Sehun berubah semakin tajam, dan bagaimana tangan Sehun yang berada di pinggangnya, meremas pinggangnya dengan cukup kuat.

 **BAB DELAPAN**

Jongin melihat Sehun menundukkan kepalanya ketika mereka melewati kerumunan nelayan, Sehun bahkan menarik penutup kepala mantelnya ke bawah. Menutupi wajahnya. Saat keadaan mulai sepi Jongin merasakan tangan Sehun yang berada di pinggangnya terlepas.

Tidak ada yang berbeda dari rumah penduduk desa di sini, kecil dan seragam. Kecuali bahan pembuatnya, bukan kayu melainkan batu bata, karena berada di pesisir dengan angin kencang maka bahan bangunan dibuat berat. Di setiap rumah para wanita dan anak-anak menenun jala, juga aroma amis dari ikan yang dijemur di setiap halaman sempit tercium kuat.

Jongin berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak berlapis kerikil mengikuti langkah kaki Sehun yang entah mengapa terasa semakin cepat. "Tunggu." Ucap Jongin sambil berlari kecil untuk menjajari langkah Sehun.

"Kita tidak punya banyak waktu." Sehun berucap singkat. Namun, Jongin justru menghentikan langkah kakinya ia menoleh ke belakang mengamati Kyungsoo, Minho, dan Taemin yang berada jauh di belakangnya. Mereka bertiga terlihat kualahan mengikuti langkah kakinya dan Sehun.

Jongin menelan ludah kasar, ia mengamati wajah-wajah para wanita dan anak-anak yang sekarang tengah memperhatikan dirinya. Hanya ketertarikan pada orang asing, itulah yang membuat semua orang memperhatikan Jongin dengan seksama. "Jongin."

Panggilan Sehun menarik Jongin kembali pada kenyataan, ia berlari untuk menyusul Sehun yang sudah berada cukup jauh di depannya. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Tidak ada." Dusta Jongin.

Setiap penanggungjawab desa, memiliki tempat tinggal yang paling besar di antara tempat tinggal para penduduk dengan halaman luas, dan berada di dekat alun-alun. Kerajaan mengaturnya seperti itu. "Katakan pada Kyungsoo dan yang lainnya untuk menunggu di beranda, hanya kita berdua yang masuk."

"Tentu." Jongin membalas cepat, sementara Sehun menaiki undakan beranda. Jongin memutar tubuhnya menatap Kyungsoo, Minho, dan Taemin yang butuh beberapa puluh langkah lagi untuk sampai ke tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

"Ada apa?" Minho yang mendekati Jongin terlebih dahulu dan bertanya.

"Kalian tunggulah di beranda. Aku akan masuk bersama Sehun." Minho menganggkuk pelan, Jonginpun berbalik dan berjalan memasuki bangunan tempat penanggungjawab desa tinggal.

Sehun membiarkan pintu masuk tetap terbuka untuk Jongin. Sang penanggungjawab desa yang rupanya seorang perempuan duduk di hadapan Sehun dengan wajah tegang. Ada dua orang lainnya, Jongin yakin mereka adalah orang kepercayaan dari penanggungjawab desa.

"Kau Jongin?" Meski bingung Jongin mengangguk pelan. "Duduklah, aku Sunny dan mereka orang kepercayaanku, Changmin dan Yunho." Jongin tak memberi tanggapan karena dia tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa kecuali duduk di samping Sehun. "Changmin dan Yunho akan mengumumkan kepada semua orang tapi aku tidak bisa menjamin berapa banyak yang akan berada di pihak kalian."

"Kami mengerti." Ucap Sehun.

"Kalian bisa bermalam di sini."

"Tidak, kami harus pergi secepat mungkin." Kali ini giliran Jongin yang menjawab.

"Baiklah kami akan bermalam." Jawaban Sehun membuat Jongin menoleh cepat kepada Sehun, namun wajah vampire itu hampir seluruhnya tertutupi oleh penutup kepala mantel, bahkan Jongin yakin semua orang yang berada di ruangan kecuali dirinya tak menyadari jika Sehun bukanlah manusia.

"Changmin, Yunho, pergi ke alun-alun dan kabarkan kepada semua orang tentang rencana _thorn_."

Jongin benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Sunny ucapkan, bukankah waktu mereka sangat sempit namun Sehun menerima tawaran untuk tinggal, lalu rencana _thorn_. Apa itu rencana _thorn_?! Kenapa Jongin merasa seperti orang bodoh sekarang.

"Aku akan mengantar kalian menuju kamar untuk beristirahat, ada dua kamar terpisah, Yunho sebelum pergi panggil ketiga teman Sehun dan Jongin."

"Baik." ucap Yunho sebelum keluar bersama Changmin di belakangnya.

Jongin mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya erat-erat, menahan diri untuk tidak meledak dan bertanya banyak hal kepada Sehun. Ia merasa bodoh dan ditinggalkan, kenapa hanya dalam waktu singkat ada banyak hal yang tak ia ketahui tentang pembicaraan Sehun dan Sunny.

"Mari aku antar." Sunny berdiri dari kursinya, Sehun dan Jongin melakukan hal yang sama. Jongin menoleh ke belakang melihat Kyungsoo, Minho, dan Taemin, merasa lega mereka baik-baik saja.

Menaiki tangga sempit menuju lantai dua sesampainya di lantai dua hanya ada dua pintu yang saling berdekatan. "Kedua kamar ini kosong, silakan pilih yang kalian sukai untuk beristirahat, makan malam akan siap kira-kira tiga jam lagi." Kalimat terakhir Sunny ditujukan untuk tiga orang manusia di belakangnya bukan Sehun dan Jongin. "Aku pergi dulu." Sunny tersenyum sekilas sebelum menuruni anak tangga.

"Kalian istirahatlah." Jongin menatap Kyungsoo, Minho dan Taemin.

"Kau sendiri?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan tatapan cemas.

"Aku akan menyusul nanti, hanya sebentar ada hal yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan Sehun."

"Baiklah." Kyungsoo menjawab singkat sebelum lengan kanannya ditarik pergi oleh Taemin.

Sehun mendorong pintu kamar, sempit dan gelap, tidak masalah, mereka pernah bermalam di hutan tempat ini setidaknya lebih baik dibanding cabang pohon. "Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Sehun bertanya tanpa berbalik untuk menatap Jongin.

Jongin menutup pintu di belakang tubuhnya menggunakan kaki kirinya. "Jelaskan semuanya kenapa aku merasa bodoh dan jauh tertinggal?"

"Aku langsung berbicara ke inti pada Sunny. Itu saja kau sama sekali tak tertinggal."

"Kenapa kau menerima tawaran untuk tinggal? Padahal waktu kita sangat sempit."

"Ada serigala yang akan mengantar kita dalam waktu singkat."

"Sehun!" protes Jongin.

"Kyungsoo, Minho, dan Taemin, mereka butuh istirahat. Jangan samakan mereka dengan kita berdua, kekuatan, dan daya tahan tubuh mereka sangat berbeda dengan aku dan kau. Itulah alasanku menerima tawaran Sunny untuk menginap semalam."

"Apa itu rencana _thorn_?"

"Pemberontakan, kita tidak bisa mengatakan pemberontakan dengan terang-terangan, _thorn_ semacam kode."

Jongin menatap punggung tegap Sehun. "Aku masih merasa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku."

"Setelah Luhan tewas dengan mengenaskan….," Jongin mengepalkan kedua tangannya mendengar nama Luhan kembali disebut, namun dia menahan diri dan memaksa kedua telinganya untuk menyimak apapun yang Sehun ingin katakan. "Aku mengawasimu dan Kyungsoo, aku juga mencari informasi tentang vampire yang memilih untuk membelot dari kerajaan."

"Lalu?" tuntut Sehun.

Sehun memutar tubuhnya, menatap wajah Jongin lekat-lekat. "Ada beberapa ribu vampire yang berada di pihakku dalam rencana penyerangan."

" _Thorn_?"

"Ya."

"Duri?"

"Hmmm. Duri yang akan menusuk langsung pada jantung kerajaan. Aku hanya berharap kita mendapatkan sedikit dukungan dari desa yang akan kita kunjungi."

"Jika tidak ada dukungan?"

"Pasti ada satu atau dua manusia yang setuju dengan apa yang kita lakukan, aku yakin semuanya setuju hanya saja mereka terlalu takut untuk mengambil tindakan."

"Kau menyusun semua ini sejak lama Sehun?"

"Ya."

"Demi Luhan hyung?"

"Ya."

Jongin menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya. "Tapi kau belum tahu siapa Nemesis dan apakah dia akan datang?" Sehun mengangguk pela. "Kau berencana melakukan penyerangan untuk balas dendam atas kematian Luhan hyung, itu yang kau pikirkan?"

"Ya." Jongin menelan ludah kasar. "Dulu seperti itu." Kening Jongin berkerut lebih dalam. "Sebelum aku menemukan tujuan yang lebih besar."

"Apa?"

"Kesetaraan, persamaan hak, perdamaian, dan penghapusan perbudakan terhadap manusia."

"Kau membaca buku yang dulu aku baca?"

"Ya. Dan aku yang sengaja membakar perpustakaan itu sebelum vampire lain menemukannya."

"Kenapa kau membiarkan aku masuk ke sana waktu itu?"

"Entahlah, aku hanya….,"

"Kau melakukannya demi Luhan hyung?" potong Jongin.

"Bukan."

"Lalu?"

Sehun tidak bisa menemukan kata yang tepat, entahlah, ia hanya merasakan sesuatu terhadap Jongin. Sejak pertama melihat Jongin. Bukan perasaan bahagia dan ketenangan seperti yang ia rasakan terhadap Luhan, bukan perasaan ingin melindungi seperti yang ia rasakan terhadap Kyungsoo dan seluruh penduduk desa.

"Sehun." Tuntut Jongin.

"Entahlah, aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya."

"Kenapa?"

"Terlalu rumit. Saat aku melihatmu, saat itu kau masih bayi, aku sudah merasakan hal aneh ini. Dan seharusnya aku marah mengetahui Luhan dihukum mati karena kau. Tapi aku justru tidak marah, aku…," Sehun menghentikan kalimatnya. "Aku tidak bisa menggambarkannya."

Jongin tak mengatakan apapun, dia hanya menatap Sehun karena sesungguhnya Jongin juga merasa bingung. Sehun membasahi bibir bawahnya yang terasa kering. Mencoba mengingat perasaan aneh yang muncul setiap dirinya berada di sekitar Jongin, melihat Jongin.

"Saat kau terjatuh di langkah pertamamu, saat kau terluka, saat kau menangis, saat kau tertawa, saat kau merasa bahagia. Aku merasakannya." Sehun menatap lekat kedua bola mata Jongin yang kini berubah warna menjadi biru. "Aku merasa—kau adalah bagian dari diriku." Sehun melangkah mendekati Jongin, mengangkat tangan kanannya menyentuh pipi kiri Jongin, mengusapnya perlahan.

"Tapi sepanjang ingatanku aku tak pernah mengenalmu, tidak sebelum aku bertemu dengan Luhan. Aku tidak tahu siapa kau tapi seolah aku telah mengenalmu seumur hidupku, sesuatu yang aku cari, sesuatu yang melengkapi diriku."

Jongin terperanjat untuk beberapa detik. "Kita harus bersiap untuk pergi ke alun-alun." Jongin melangkah mundur membuat sentuhan tangan Sehun pada pipi kirinya terlepas. "Aku akan ke kamar Kyungsoo hyung dan yang lainnya."

"Baiklah." Sehun menjawab singkat. Jongin tersenyum tipis sebelum menarik knob pintu dan melangkah keluar.

Jongin mendorong perlahan pintu kamar. Kamar yang tak terlalu besar itu hanya berisi satu ranjang susun, satu meja dan satu kursi kayu. Perlahan Jongin melangkah masuk. Kyungsoo terlihat lelap tertidur di ranjang bagian atas, Minho dan Taemin tidur di ranjang bawah dengan posisi berhadapan punggung.

"Selamat tidur," Jongin berucap pelan sebelum memutuskan untuk keluar, membiarkan ketiganya beristirahat tanpa terusik. Sebelum keluar Jongin mengambil salah sebuah apel yang diletakan di atas meja kayu.

Sehun duduk di tepi ranjang tempat tidur ketika Jongin kembali. Ia menoleh menyambut kedatangan Jongin. "Kenapa sebentar?"

"Mereka sedang tidur." Jawab Jongin ia berdiri dengan canggung di tengah ruangan. "Kapan kita keluar dan menemui penduduk?"

"Jika Sunny sudah memanggil kita untuk keluar."

"Hmmm." Jongin hanya menggumam dan meneruskan kegiatannya mengunyah buah apel.

"Apa kau akan berdiri di tengah ruangan?"

"Kurasa aku akan tetap berdiri di sini, Sunny mungkin akan cepat kembali."

"Jika Sunny kembali lama?"

"Tidak masalah, aku tidak mudah lelah."

Sehun hanya mengendikkan bahunya sebelum berdiri dan berjalan mendekati jendela. Membuka tirai jendela lebar-lebar. "Kurasa kita tidak perlu pergi ke alun-alun sekarang."

"Apa maksudmu?" kening Jongin berkerut, saat Sehun tak memberi jawaban Jongin memutuskan untuk berjalan mendekat dan melihat keluar jendela seperti yang Sehun lakukan.

"Sehun mereka—apa mereka vampire?"

"Ya."

"Apa yang mereka inginkan?" Sehun tak menjawab, ia menarik tirai jendela dengan cepat menggenggam pergelangan tangan kanan Jongin dan menariknya keluar kamar.

"Sehun." Sunny kembali dengan wajah yang panik namun nada bicaranya terdengar cukup tenang. Sehun mengangguk pelan. Sehun menarik Jongin menuju kamar lain tempat Kyungsoo dan yang lainnya berada. Sehun mendorong pintu kamar.

"Sehun apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku belum bisa memastikan Jongin, tunggulah di sini bersama Kyungsoo dan yang lain. Kunci pintunya jangan dibuka jika bukan aku yang datang."

"Sehun…,"

"Jongin lakukan saja apa yang aku katakan." Potong Sehun. Jongin menatap kedua mata sipit Sehun. "Lakukan saja." Ulang Sehun sebelum melangkah mundur dan menarik daun pintu hingga tertutup.

Jongin menelan ludahnya kasar. Ia menekan kunci knob pintu. "Jongin." Suara Kyungsoo membuat jantung Jongin berdegup cepat. "Jongin apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Tidak, tidak terjadi apa-apa _Hyung_. Tidurlah kembali."

"Bagaimana jika kau juga tidur?"

"Aku tidak lelah Kyungsoo hyung, kembalilah tidur, makan malam belum siap dan besok pagi kita harus pergi dari desa ini."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tunggu di sini perwakilan akan masuk dan berbicara denganmu." Sehun hanya mengangguk menanggapi kalimat Sunny. Sehun menoleh ke belakang mengamati pintu kamar yang ditempati Jongin selama beberapa detik. Ketika suara langkah kaki terdengar Sehun kembali meluruskan pandangannya.

"Sehun."

"Donghae hyung."

Donghae tersenyum kemudian menghampiri Sehun dan memeluk Sehun dengan erat. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, bagaimana dengan _Hyung_ sendiri?"

"Aku juga."

"Jadi berapa penduduk desa yang bergabung?"

"Semuanya."

"Apa?" Sehun terkejut namun nada suaranya terdengar tenang.

Donghae tersenyum. "Semuanya Oh Sehun, lalu selanjutnya apa?"

"Pergilah ke desa pertama, Kris akan melakukan pemusnahan jika aku tidak menyerah dalam waktu tiga puluh hari."

"Jadi rencanamu?"

"Bagi pasukan menjadi dua jangan mengosongkan desa atau Kris akan curiga, sebagian tinggal di desa sebagian tinggal di desa pertama, jika Kris melanggar perjanjian sebelum tiga puluh hari dia menyerang beri mereka kejutan."

"Aku mengerti." Sehun mengangguk pelan ia berniat untuk pergi namun Donghae menghentikan langkah kakinya. "Nemesis, apa kami boleh melihatnya sekarang?"

"Tidak untuk sekarang, pergilah jangan terlalu mencolok."

"Kau melakukan semua ini demi Luhan atau kau sudah mengubah pandanganmu?"

"Pandanganku sudah berubah."

"Demi keadilan?"

"Hmmm."

Donghae mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya pelan. "Aku akan membawa yang lain kembali ke persembunyian, dan kurasa kau harus menjelaskan semua ini pada Nemesismu."

"Dia bukan milikku."

Donghae mengulas senyum misterius. "Aku pergi dulu, selamat tinggal."

"Kurasa kalian tidak perlu menemui penduduk di alun-alun." Ucap Sunny.

"Ya. Kami akan pergi setelah makan malam."

"Tentu." Balas Sunny. "Ah Sehun, kenapa kau tidak memiliki pendukung di desa pertama?"

"Desa itu diawasi dengan ketat setelah kejadian Luhan."

"Ah astaga, kenapa aku melupakan faktor kecil seperti itu."

"Aku pergi menemui Jongin dan yang lain dulu."

"Tentu, jika kau ingin berbicara dengan Jongin hanya berdua suruh yang lainnya untuk turun, makan malam akan segera disiapkan." Sehun tak membalas kecuali anggukan pelan.

Sehun menaiki anak tangga tanpa mengeluarkan suara, bagi manusia langkah kakinya sama sekali tak menimbulkan suara. Sehun berdiri di depan pintu. "Jongin, ini aku." Ucapnya, dan pintu terbuka dalam waktu singkat. Tatapan Jongin penuh tanya. "Kyungsoo, Minho, dan Taemin bisa turun untuk makan malam."

"Aku?"

"Kau bisa menyusul nanti." Jongin mengangguk pelan, ia menoleh ke belakang.

"Kalian bisa turun untuk makan malam." Ucap Jongin sebelum keluar mengikuti langkah Sehun.

"Apa?" Jongin tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak bertanya bahkan sebelum pintu benar-benar tertutup.

"Mereka vampire yang ada di pihak kita, aku menyusun pemberontakan sebelum dirimu."

"Lalu aku?"

Sehun membalik tubuhnya menatap Jongin lekat. "Semua vampire yang berada di pihakku mereka percaya dengan Nemesis dan persamaan hak."

"Jika seperti ini aku terdengar seperti memanfaatkanmu saja Sehun."

"Tidak." Sehun berucap tegas. "Tanpa kau tidak akan ada dukungan manusia dan serigala untuk pemberontakan ini."

"Kau sudah mengenal seluk beluk istana, apa kekuatan kita sudah seimbang sekarang?"

"Aku belum bisa memastikannya."

"Meski ada pasukan serigala di pihak kita."

"Kerajaan memiliki mutan yang kuat, tapi aku yakin serigala itu bisa membunuh mutan dengan mudah. Hanya satu kecemasanku."

"Apa?"

"Pembangkitan."

"Pembangkitan?"

"Hmmm. Jika terdesak kerajaan akan melakukan ritual pembangkitan vampire pertama, nenek moyang vampire. Tertua dan terkuat dan hanya Nemesis yang bisa membunuhnya, jika kau benar-benar Nemesis Jongin, kau akan bertarung dengannya dan kurasa kau tidak memiliki pilihan lain."

"Seperti musuh alami?"

"Kurang lebih seperti itu."

"Untuk saat ini yang harus kita pikirkan adalah sampai ke desa secepat mungkin, kita tidak akan tinggal, setelah makan malam kita langsung pergi. Setelah jumlah pasukan terkumpul kita baru bisa memperhitungkan kekuatan, melakukan perbandingan, dan menyusun strategi yang paling tepat."

"Hmmm." Jongin hanya menggumam, semua informasi yang Sehun sampaikan membuat kepalanya berdengung dengan berisik. "Jika dia adalah musuh alamiku seharusnya dia sudah bangkit saat Nemesis tiba bukan?"

"Kekuatan Nemesis yang sempurna yang akan menariknya untuk bangkit, meski kebangkitan bisa dipercepat dengan ritual. Itu yang aku baca dari perkamen tua."

"Kau pernah melihat vampire tertua itu?"

"Ya."

"Bagaimana wajahnya?"

"Tidak ada yang aneh, sama seperti vampire pada umumnya aku tidak bisa merasakan kekuatannya karena dia dalam keadaan _mati_. Sebaiknya kau turun untuk makan malam."

"Ya."

"Ayo aku akan ikut turun bersamamu."

"Hmmm." Jongin hanya menggumam kali ini bukan karena bingung hanya saja kepalanya berdenyut sangat nyeri. Jongin menekan-nekan kedua pelipisnya untuk meredam nyeri.

"Jongin." Ucap Sehun sambil menoleh ke belakang karena tak mendengar langkah kaki Jongin. "Jongin apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya. Aku baik-baik saja." Jongin tak berbohong rasa sakit itu pergi begitu saja dengan cepat, namun, di tengah rasa sakitnya Jongin melihat potongan-potongan gambar yang jelas. Api, darah, tubuh, dan ledakan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Siwon berada di ruang _penyimpanan_ , tempat para vampire yang tertidur berada. Meneliti setiap tubuh vampire yang tertidur dengan teliti. Selain mengawasi seluruh pasukan kerajaan, inilah pekerjaan Siwon yang lainnya. "Astaga!" Siwon memekik pelan melihat tubuh membeku di dalam peti kaca yang terlihat jelas jika, pembuluh darah pada lehernya berdenyut lemah. "Shindong."

"Ya Tuan."

"Kumpulkan semua tetua kita harus melakukan ritual penyegelan."

"Tidak." Kalimat tegas itu membuat Siwon terperanjat.

Kris melenggang memasuki ruangan. "Tidak perlu melakukan ritual penyegelan, percuma saja, tetua akan tetap bangun karena kekuatan Nemesis."

"Kebangkitan bisa dicegah dengan ritual."

"Biarkan saja biarkan tetua bertarung dengan Nemesis."

"Tidak Kris, kau tahu dengan jelas apa yang akan terjadi jika tetua bangkit." Kris tak menjawab, Siwon ingin sekali mematahkan leher Kris jika dia bukanlah pemegang tahta. "Kehancuran, tetua tidak akan bisa dihentikan, haus darah, dan membunuh siapapun, itulah alasan kenapa tetua disegel."

"Biarkan saja, yang perlu kita lakukan hanya menyingkir dan membiarkan tetua menghabisi semua pemberontak." Kris melirik tajam pada peti kaca di sisi kanan tubuhnya. "Perang ini akan kita menangkan."

"Kris jangan gegabah, tindakanmu akan membawa kehancuran."

Kris meluruskan pandangannya kepada Siwon. "Itu tugasmu untuk menyelamatkan yang perlu diselamatkan, menghentikan pemberontakan dan mempertahankan kerajaan."

Siwon tak menjawab, Kris berjalan meninggalkan ruangan. "Tuan." Shindong memanggil pelan.

"Perintah Raja mutlak." Siwon berucap dingin kemudian iapun memilih untuk meninggalkan ruangan.

 **TBC**

Terimakasih untuk seluruh pembaca yang bersedia membaca cerita saya, terimakasih review kalian _**HK, rofi mvpshawol, NishiMala, HurHur Seungyeon, My Love Double B, ucinaze, Zhafiraep, cute, Athiyyah417, kimkai88, key, nosa, kaila, nonny13, uchi, kaerinkartika, andiasli99, saya sayya, Oh Kins, ismi ryeosomnia, ulfah cuittybeams, KaiNieris, ohkim9488, tobanga garry, Kim Jongin Kai, novisaputri09, kanzujackson jk, geash, Deviadevilcute, diannurmayasari15.**_ Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya…., terimakasih atas dukungannya.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Mighty Fall**

 **An EXO Fiction**

 **By: Boomiee92 ft Ren**

 **HunKai**

 **Rating: M**

 **Halo semua ini chapter sembilan selamat membaca maaf atas segala kesalahan. Happy reading all…**

 **Previous**

"Kris jangan gegabah, tindakanmu akan membawa kehancuran."

Kris meluruskan pandangannya kepada Siwon. "Itu tugasmu untuk menyelamatkan yang perlu diselamatkan, menghentikan pemberontakan dan mempertahankan kerajaan."

Siwon tak menjawab, Kris berjalan meninggalkan ruangan. "Tuan." Shindong memanggil pelan.

"Perintah Raja mutlak." Siwon berucap dingin kemudian iapun memilih untuk meninggalkan ruangan.

 **BAB SEMBILAN**

"Minho hyung." Jongin berucap lembut sambil mengguncang bahu kanan Minho. Minho membuka kedua kelopak matanya. "Maaf mengganggu tidur kalian, kita harus berangkat sekarang."

"Baiklah Jongin." Minho menjawab dengan suara parau.

"Tolong bangunkan yang lain aku akan menunggu di luar." Minho mengangguk pelan, Jongin tersenyum tipis sebelum memutar tubuhnya dan melangkah keluar meninggalkan kamar yang ditempati oleh Minho, Taemin, dan Kyungsoo.

Jongin melangkah pelan menuruni anak tangga, ia melihat Sehun tengah berbincang dengan Sunny. Jongin bisa mendengar apa yang Sunny katakan dengan jelas tanpa perlu mendekat. Sunny menawarkan beberapa bekal makanan. Sehun menerima tawaran Sunny.

"Mereka sudah bangun?" Sehun menoleh ke belakang melihat Jongin di ujung tangga.

"Ya, meraka akan turun sebentar lagi, mereka harus bersiap-siap."

"Hmmm." Sehun menggumam pelan.

"Baiklah aku akan menunggu kalian di luar, aku haru mengawasi pekerjaan penduduk agar pihak kerajaan tak curiga." Sunny tersenyum ramah kepada Sehun juga Jongin sebelum pergi diikuti oleh dua orang kepercayaannya.

"Setelah ini kita pergi ke desa ketiga, lalu desa keempat. Jika semuanya berjalan dengan baik semua akan selesai jauh dari waktu yang diberikan kerajaan. Delapan hari, semuanya telah selesai, ada sisa dua puluh dua hari."

"Hmmm." Sehun hanya menggumam, kedua matanya mengawasi keadaan di luar dimana penduduk desa mulai beraktifitas menuju laut.

"Ada apa Sehun?"

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa. Ini tidak akan mudah."

"Aku tahu."

Sehun memutar tubuhnya cepat menghadap Jongin. "Apa kau tidak merasakan sesuatu? Pertanda? Atau semacamnya?"

"Aku—aku melihat api, darah, tubuh, dan ledakan."

"Itu wajar kita akan berperang. Ada yang lain? Yang lebih jelas?" Jongin menggeleng pelan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, sebaiknya kau makan."

"Aku sudah makan tadi."

"Hmmm." Suara langkah kaki menuruni anak tangga menarik perhatian Sehun dan Jongin. Kyungsoo, Minho, dan Taemin turun bersamaan dari lantai dua. "Kalian bertiga sebaiknya sarapan." Ketiga orang itu menuruti perintah Sehun, mereka berjalan menuju ruang makan yang sudah mereka hapal letaknya.

Jongin mendekati Sehun. "Apa?" Sehun seolah bisa membaca pikiran Jongin.

"Aku hanya cemas."

"Mencemaskan apa?"

"Entahlah, aku hanya merasa akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

"Kau membahas peperangan?"

"Bukan." Jongin menatap kedua mata tajam Sehun. "Bukan itu, sesuatu yang lebih dekat bukan peperangan."

Sehun tersenyum tipis. "Semua akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah."

"Ya." Jongin membalas singkat.

"Kau tidak ingin bergabung dengan yang lainnya?"

"Tidak, aku benar-benar sudah kenyang." Sehun melangkah mendekati Jongin membuat laki-laki yang beberapa senti lebih rendah darinya itu menatap bingung.

Tangan kanan Sehun terangkat untuk menyentuh ujung poni rambut Jongin. "Sepertinya ponimu harus dikurangi." Jongin tak menjawab dan terus melemparkan tatapan bingung kepada Sehun. "Rambutmu akan menghalangi pandanganmu, jika keringat masuk ke dalam mata akan membuat matamu terasa pedih." Jongin mengangguk pelan menanggapi Sehun. Jongin tak begitu mengerti dengan perhatian yang Sehun berikan saat ini. "Kita akan mencari waktu luang untuk mengurangi ponimu."

"Ya." Pada akhirnya Jongin membalas singkat, ia mundur beberapa langkah agar jari jemari Sehun tak lagi menyentuh poninya.

"Maaf aku membuatmu tidak nyaman."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya merasa aneh kenapa kau memberiku perhatian."

Sehun tersenyum tipis. "Aku selalu memperhatikanmu….,"

"Aku akan melihat Kyungsoo hyung dan yang lain." Potong Jongin, ia yakin Sehun akan menyebut nama Luhan lagi. Entahlah, Jongin hanya tidak suka jika nama salah satu kakaknya itu disebut, meski dirinya begitu mencintai sang kakak.

"Baiklah." Balas Sehun sebelum Jongin berbalik dan melangkah pergi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kris duduk di atas sofa mewah, di depan perapian mengamati lukisan raksasa yang terpampang di hadapanya. Mengamati silsilah para raja yang pernah memegang kekuasaan. Sebuah ketukan pelan pada pintu, membuyarkan perhatian Kris. "Masuk."

Siwon melangkah masuk, membungkukkan badan sebagai tanda hormat kepada Kris. "Katakan ada apa?"

"Tuan."

"Ya, ada apa?"

"Laporan menyebutkan jika Sehun telah bergerak ke desa kedua Tuan."

"Apa yang mereka dapatkan?"

"Belum ada informasi tentang hal itu Tuan."

"Ahh rupanya seperti itu, semua terlalu mudah untuk mereka." Kris tersenyum tipis. "Bahkan ancamanku tentang penduduk desa sama sekali tak membuat mereka gentar." Siwon diam dan mendengarkan memang apalagi yang bisa dilakukan oleh seorang _bawahan_. "Bagaimana dengan sedikit kejutan?"

"Anda tidak berniat untuk menghancurkan sebuah desa bukan?"

"Tidak, tidak, tidak." Kris menjawab dengan nada meremehkan yang membuat Siwon mati-matian menahan amarah. Kris lantas mengalihkan pandangannya pada potret di dalam ruangannya. "Sehun dia adik yang sangat manis, aku menyayanginya. Sayang sekali dia bermain-main denganku. Serang mereka di perbatasan desa, di hutan jangan menimbulkan keribuatan. Akan lebih baik jika mereka semua tewas."

"Baiklah Tuan." Ucap Siwon sebelum berpamitan untuk pergi.

"Tunggu." Langkah kaki Siwon terhenti. "Sehun bukan vampire sembarangan, anggota kerajaan, bangsawan, kau dan pasukanmu tidak akan menang melawan Sehun. Gunakan strategi yang matang, dia bersama manusia bukan?" Siwon hanya bisa diam dan berharap Kris tidak melakukan semua ini demi kesenangan belaka. "Serang manusianya, pecahkan perhatian Sehun, gunakan strategi penyergapan. Sehun adalah mangsa sekarang dan kau juga pasukanmu adalah predator."

Kris berdiri dari sofa memutar tubuhnya, menatap Siwon. "Sehun bukan mangsa biasa jadi berhati-hatilah, keberhasilanmu akan aku nilai seberapa siap kita menghadapi peperangan."

"Baik Tuan."

"Siwon aku sangat menyukai kesetiaanmu pada kerajaan. Aku bisa menaikkan jabatanmu. Bagaimana dengan perdana menteri?"

"Saya undur diri Tuan, saya harus merancang strategi penyergapan."

"Baiklah. Kurasa kau tak tertarik dengan tawaranku, tak masalah asal kau melakukan semua tugasmu dengan baik." Siwon mengangguk pelan, membungkukkan badannya untuk kedua kali kemudian undur diri.

Siwon mendorong pintu ruang kerjanya, ia melihat Shindong sedang membaca sebuah buku tua. "Shindong siapkan pasukan kita akan melakukan penyergapan."

Shindong seketika berdiri menatap Siwon bingung. "Penyergapan Tuan? Apa peperangan telah dimulai?"

"Belum, ini—ini untuk mencegah terjadinya peperangan. Penyergapan di lakukan di dekat perbatasan hutan terlarang dan desa kedua, sasaran kita Sehun beserta pengikutnya. Lebih baik jika mereka tak bersisa."

"Baik Tuan, saya akan menyiapkan pasukan. Saya akan kembali untuk memberi informasi tentang persiapan penyergapan."

"Terimakasih banyak Shindong. Bawa pasukan lebih banyak karena penyergapan akan dilakukan di pagi hari saat matahari telah terbit."

"Baik Tuan, saya mengerti."

Siwon berjalan mendekati jendela sesaat setelah kepergian Shindong. Ia singkap tirai putih di hadapannya. Bulan sabit bersinar, ia buka jendela. Angin malam musim panas berhembus kencang. "Apa yang akan terjadi? Aku tidak pernah memikirkan masa depan, tapi entahlah sekarang aku merasa masa depan tidak akan berjalan dengan baik."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jaga diri kalian baik-baik." Sunny menatap kelima orang dihadapannya dengan penuh perhatian.

"Terimakasih banyak." Jongin yang memberi jawaban, Sehun hanya diam.

Sehun dan Jongin berjalan beriringan, di belakang Kyungsoo, Minho, dan Taemin. Mereka akan berganti posisi setelah memasuki hutan. Jongin akan berjalan paling belakang sebagai penjaga, dan Sehun berjalan di depan sebagai penunjuk arah sekaligus penjaga.

"Kau terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu?"

"Aku tidak memikirkan apa-apa."

"Benarkah? Sehun, jangan menyembunyikan apapun."

"Aku tahu." Sehun menoleh ke kanan menatap wajah Jongin lekat. "Apa kau tidak mendapatkan firasat lagi?"

"Tidak." Jongin menjawab singkat dengan tatapan bingung.

"Benarkah? Apa kau tidak merasakan sesuatu sekarang?"

Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sehun. "Aku merasakan sesuatu, tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Aku tidak mendapat gambaran apapun."

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Sebaiknya kita meningkatkan kewaspadaan kita, serigala akan datang setelah kita lebih jauh masuk ke dalam hutan. Sinar matahari pagi ini cukup terik."

"Apa serigala takut dengan sinar matahari? Atau kekuatan mereka akan berkurang sama seperti para vampire?"

"Tidak, sinar matahari tak memberi pengaruh apa-apa kepada mereka, hanya saja di tengah hari cerah seperti ini tubuh raksasa mereka akan mencolok. Aku tidak mau mengambil resiko mata-mata kerajaan mengetahui jika kita berhasil membuat perjanjian dengan para roh pelindung hutan."

"Mata-mata kerajaan?"

"Ya." Sehun menjawab singkat.

Jongin tersenyum miring. "Ternyata ada banyak hal yang tidak aku ketahui tentang kerajaan."

"Yang perlu kau ketahui tentang kerajaan adalah mereka akan melakukan segala cara untuk mempertahankan keberlangsungan kerajaan."

"Hmmm." Jongin menggumam pelan ia menatap laut yang terhampar luas tanpa batas di depan matanya, ia akan merindukan laut. "Mungkin ini terdengar konyol, seandainya semua berakhir dengan baik. Aku ingin tinggal di desa ini, aku jatuh cinta pada laut." Jongin menoleh kepada Sehun, melihat vampire tinggi itu tak memberi tanggapan Jongin memilih untuk diam.

"Jika semuanya berjalan dengan baik, aku ingin mengajar anak-anak vampire dan manusia, aku selalu tertarik dengan Sejarah dan Matematika."

"Ya. Kuharap semuanya berjalan dengan baik." Jongin menggumam pelan. Jongin menggigit pelan bibir bagian bawahnya, ia ingin bertanya keapda Sehun. Apakah vampire itu tak ingin tinggal berdekatan dengan dirinya? Jika semua ini berakhir dengan baik, Jongin juga ingin bertanya tentang Luhan. Namun, dalam situasi seperti ini Jongin sadar ia tak pantas untuk bersikap egois.

"Aku akan berjalan di depan, kita akan segera memasuki hutan."

"Ya." Jongin membalas singkat. Jongin pandangi punggung tegap Sehun yang berjalan menjauhi dirinya. Perasaannya semakin tak menentu. Ia menoleh ke belakang menatap laut yang sebentar lagi tak akan terlihat. "Selamat tinggal, semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi." Jongin tersenyum tipis, mungkin kalimatnya terdengar konyol. Tetapi, sekarang saja ia sudah merindukan laut, aroma garam, deburan ombak, dan angin hangat yang menerpa wajahnya.

"Kita akan berjalan sedikit lebih dalam ke hutan sebelum memanggil para serigala. Matahari bersinar cukup terik hari ini." Sehun memberi penjelasan tanpa ada seorangpun yang bertanya. Ia cukup tahu jika ketiga manusia yang bersama dengan dirinya sekarang, bertanya mengapa para serigala tak muncul di hati mereka. Sehun menghentikan langkah kakinya, menoleh ke belakang dengan cepat. "Jongin!"

"Aku tahu…,"

"Jongiiinnn!" kalimat Jongin tak sempat ia selesaikan, ia melihat Kyungsoo, Minho, dan Taemin dibawa oleh sesuatu yang sangat cepat.

"Sehun!" Jongin berteriak panik.

"Pasukan kerajaan operasi penyergapan, kau selamatkan Minho dan yang lain dan aku akan mengalihkan perhatian mereka."

"Baik." Keduanya berpisah, Sehun tahu ini sangat berbahaya berpisah dengan Jongin berarti mengurangi peluang mereka untuk menang apalagi di bawah sinar matahari kekuatannya berkurang hingga separuh. Sehun tahu dengan jelas apa yang pihak kerajaan inginkan, ia tahu dengan jelas bagaimana operasi penyergapan ini berlangsung, ia bisa menang dengan mudah, namun, jika itu dilakukan ia yakin Minho, Kyungsoo, dan Taemin tak akan selamat.

Kening Jongin berkerut melihat sesuatu yang membawa Kyungsoo, Minho, dan Taemin dengan begitu mudah melepaskan ketiganya. Jongin sedikit kelabakan untuk menangkap tubuh ketiganya ketika mereka dijatuhkan dari ketinggian. "Apa yang terjadi Jongin?"

"Vampire, Minho hyung."

"Kenapa mereka melepaskan kami dengan mudah?"

"Kurasa mereka menginginkan hal lain."

Kedua mata Jongin membola. "Sehun." Ia berucap panik, namun ia tak mungkin meninggalkan Kyungsoo, Minho, dan Taemin seorang diri.

"Jongin kau bisa pergi mencari Sehun." Kyungsoo berucap tulus.

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa meninggalkan kalian di sini. Ayo kita harus masuk ke hutan lebih dalam lagi dan aku akan memanggil serigala untuk menjaga kalian." Minho dan kedua orang lainnya mengangguk cepat, mereka mengikuti langkah Jongin.

Jongin berusaha untuk tak melangkah terlalu cepat, agar ketiga orang di belakangnya masih mampu mengejar langkahnya. Sesekali Jongin menoleh ke belakang memastikan ketiganya tak tertinggal. "Semoga kau baik-baik saja Sehun, aku mohon kau harus baik-baik saja Sehun."

Setelah merasa cukup jauh masuk ke dalam hutan, Jongin menghentikan kedua langkah kakinya berputar menghadap Kyungsoo dan yang lainnya. "Berbalik!" perintah Jongin, ketiganya lantas berbalik. "Aku tidak tahu cara memanggil serigala, kenapa aku tidak bertanya pada Sehun." Jongin menggumam pelan. Kedua matanya membola merasakan perubahan arah angin.

"Anda memanggil kami." Suara berat itu mengejutkan Jongin, ia lantas berbalik dan mendapati empat serigala raksasa telah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Ka—kalian datang?" Jongin bertanya terbata, tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. "Aku bahkan tak melakukan ritual apapun."

"Kami mendengar Anda memanggil kami, kami datang." Sang serigala berbulu hitam menjawab.

"Jongin apa kami sudah boleh berbalik dan membuka mata? Kenapa kau bicara seorang diri?" pertanyaan Kyungsoo menyadarkan Jongin.

"Ya, kalian boleh berbalik."

"Wah mereka datang lagi!" kali ini jeritan suara Taemin yang terdengar jelas.

"Aku tidak mengerti seharusnya ada ritual untuk memanggil kalian?"

"Tidak ada, Anda cukup memikirkan kami saat membutuhkan bantuan kami. Kami telah menjadi pengikut Anda dan Tuan Sehun."

"Aku…," suara letusan senjata api, menggema ke seluruh hutan yang tenang. Menakuti burung-burung dan para monyet yang tadinya aman di cabang pohon. "Jangan mereka bertiga!" Jongin berteriak sebelum melesat pergi menuju sumber suara.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun menghindari anak panah- anak panah yang dilesatkan untuknya, ia berharap Jongin sudah cukup jauh memasuki hutan dan memanggil para serigala. "Sial." Sehun menggeram pelan kala melihat bagian hutan yang terbuka di hadapannya. Sehunpun berhenti.

"Kau tidak bisa lari lagi Tuan."

"Shindong."

"Anda bisa menghabisi kami dengan mudah kenapa Anda menahan diri Tuan?"

"Aku tidak menahan diri."

"Lalu?"

"Atau Anda mencoba untuk menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kami?" Sehun tak menjawab. "Kalian berpencar dan habisi semua yang mengikuti Tuan Sehun."

"Tidak!" Sehun berteriak lantang. "Kalian tidak akan pernah bisa menyentuh mereka. Kita lihat siapa yang akan menang, Shindong."

Sehun berbalik dengan senyum puas menghiasi wajahnya, ia tahu seluruh pasukan mengikutinya, Shindong terlalu bernapsu untuk menyelesaikan misi ini. Hingga dia berbuat ceroboh. Menggiring pasukannya mengikuti Sehun ke bagian hutan yang terbuka, di bawah sinar matahari. Sinar matahari melemahkan vampire.

"Sial!" umpat Shindong, namun ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa kecuali terpaku melihat satu persatu pasukannya tumbang karena serangan Sehun. "Ahh!" Shindong memekik tertahan saat Sehun menerjang tubuhnya entah dari arah mana. Menjatuhkannya ke atas tanah, menginjak dadanya, membuatnya lumpuh.

Siwon benar, Sehun bukan vampire biasa. Dia sangat kuat. Namun, yang membuat Shindong gemetar adalah tatapan Sehun. Sebuah tembakan Shindong tujukan kepada Sehun, mengenai dada Sehun. Shindong tersenyum puas. "Kau tidak akan semudah itu menghabisiku Tuan." Sehun hanya tersenyum tipis, dan senyum itu adalah hal terakhir yang Shindong saksikan sebelum dunianya berubah gelap.

Sehun menarik kaki kanannya dari dada Shindong ia memandang berkeliling, seluruh tubuh vampire yang terkapar di atas tanah. "Aku tidak ingin membunuh kalian, tidak untuk sekarang. Mungkin di antara kalian ada yang menyetujui perdamaian, tapi kalian tak memberiku pilihan lain." Sehun menggumam sedih.

"Sehuunn!" panggilan itu menarik perhatian Sehun, ia memutar tubuhnya dan dengan tiba-tiba Jongin menerjang tubuhnya. Memeluknya erat. "Kau baik-baik saja Sehun?"

"Ya." Sehun membalas singkat. Jongin melepaskan pelukannya, melangkah mundur mengamati Sehun dengan teliti.

"Kau yakin baik-baik saja?"

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri aku bahkan tak terluka."

Jongin melangkah mundur menjauhi Sehun, memandang ke sekeliling. "Kau yang membunuh mereka semua?"

"Aku tidak punya pilihan lain."

Jongin mengamati salah satu tubuh vampire dengan seragam yang berbeda. "Apa dia pemimpin pasukannya?"

"Ya." Sehun menjawab singkat.

Perhatian Jongin kembali kepada Sehun. "Seharusnya kau lemah di bawah sinar matahari."

"Hanya lima puluh persen kekuatanku yang bisa digunakan di bawah sinar matahari." Jongin tak menjawab dia terus menatap Sehun lekat-lekat. "Dimana Kyungsoo dan yang lainnya?"

"Aman dengan para serigala."

"Sebaiknya kita bergegas, mereka sudah menyusul kita." Kalimat Sehun membuat Jongin menoleh ke belakang, ia melihat Kyungsoo, Minho, dan Taemin duduk di punggung salah satu serigala. "Ayo." Ajak Sehun sambil melangkah menjauhi Jongin.

"Sehun." Panggilan Jongin kembali menghentikan langkah kaki Sehun.

"Ayo Jongin jangan membuang waktu lagi."

"Aku masih merasakan sesuatu terhadapmu."

"Apa?" Sehun bertanya dengan sebelah alisnya yang terangkat naik.

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku." Jongin melihat bibir tipis Sehun yang terbuka, berniat menjawab, namun Jongin menghentikannya. "Apapun yang kau sembunyikan dariku, aku tak akan memaksamu untuk berbicara. Aku hanya berharap semoga kau tidak mengingkari janjimu dan menusukku dari belakang." Sehun hanya melempar seulas senyum tipis, senyum yang tak Jongin mengerti sebelum melangkah pergi menghampiri para serigala.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Perjalanan menuju desa ketiga tak semulus perjalanan ke desa kedua tempo hari. Malam ini hujan badai turun, menggoyang pepohonan dengan cara yang mengerikan. Beberapa ranting pohon terjatuh ke dasar hutan, ranting yang sama sekali tak berukuran kecil. Ditambah kecepatan berlari para serigala, yang membuat tetesan air hujan seolah jarum tajam ketika bersentuhan dengan kulit.

Semu yang berada di punggung serigala menelungkupkan tubuh mereka, meringkuk, memeluk leher serigala, berlindung dari air hujan. Yang membuat kulit perih. Tiba-tiba pergerakan para serigala terhenti, Jongin langsung menegakkan tubuh, ia cemas ada sesuatu yang berbahaya menghadang mereka. Ternyata hanya serigala Sehun yang tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Ada apa?" Jongin bertanya pada Sehun.

"Sebaiknya kita berteduh, aku tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Kyungsoo, Minho, dan Taemin." Terang Sehun.

"Baiklah." Jongin menjawab meski dia tak setuju dengan usul Sehun, mereka dikejar waktu, setiap detiknya berharga, karena nyawa penduduk desanya dipertaruhkan.

Para serigala mulai bergerak, hanya berjalan tak berlari. Mereka menuju bagian hutan yang terbuka, diterangi cahaya bulan yang terang. Cukup aneh, bagaimana bulan masih bersinar terang di tengah hujan badai seperti sekarang. Jongin melihat sebuah goa berukuran sedang yang tepat menghadap sungai. "Kita akan berlindung di goa?"

"Ya. Tunggu di sini biar aku yang memeriksa goa itu terlebih dahulu."

" _Apa Anda memikirkan Tuan Sehun?"_ Serigala putih yang Jongin naiki tiba-tiba berbicara.

"Ya." Jongin terlalu sibuk memikirkan Sehun, hingga ia tak peduli jika Kyungsoo dan yang lain menganggapnya gila karena berbicara seorang diri.

" _Saya juga memikirkan tentang Tuan Sehun dan Anda juga_."

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

" _Anda dan Tuan Sehun memiliki bau yang berbeda dari manusia dan vampire."_

"Benarkah?"

" _Ya, penciuman serigala tak bisa diremehkan."_

"Terimakasih banyak."

" _Siapa sebenarnya Anda dan Tuan Sehun?"_

"Kami bukan siapa-siapa." Jawaban terakhir Jongin diberikan tepat disaat Sehun kembali.

"Semuanya aman, ayo. Kita akan melanjutkan perjalanan setelah badai mereda." Jongin hanya mengangguk, tanpa diperintah ketiga serigala yang tersisa berjalan mengikuti serigala yang Sehun naiki.

Para serigala memilih untuk kembali ke hutan yang lebih lebat sambil mengawasi keadaan sekitar. Kyungsoo, Minho, dan Taemin, duduk bersama di depan api unggun, mantel basah mereka digantung di dekat api unggun. Sedangkan Jongin memilih untuk berdiri di bibir goa, mengamati hujan badai yang belum menunjukkan tanda akan berhenti.

"Sebaiknya kau tidur. Kyungsoo, Minho, dan Taemin sudah tidur." Ucap Sehun sambil melangkah mendekati Jongin.

"Aku tidak mengantuk. Kenapa kau tidak tidur juga?"

"Aku bukan manusia." Jongin menoleh ke kanan selama beberapa saat, sebelum memutar tubuhnya dan kini ia berhadapan penuh dengan Sehun. "Ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

Pertanyaan Sehun membuat sesuatu yang ingin Jongin tanyakan, menekan kuat. Ditambah kalimat dari serigala putih yang kembali terlintas dalam ingatannya.

"Saat pertama kali kita bertemu, aku seolah bisa mengetahui semua tentang dirimu. Perasaanmu dan apa yang kau pikirkan. Tapi sekarang, setelah kita menghabiskan waktu bersama. Aku justru tidak bisa mengetahui apapun tentangmu."

"Kau masih berpikir jika aku menyembunyikan sesuatu darimu?"

"Itu yang aku rasakan."

Keduanya bertatapan cukup lama, hingga Sehun tersenyum tipis. "Jangan memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak penting. Aku tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padamu. Percayalah." Jongin masih melempar tatapan tak percaya. "Kau bisa berjaga di sini aku akan istirahat."

Kedua mata Jongin membola. "Kau bilang kau bukan manusia! Seharusnya kau tidak tidur!" Jongin memekik kesal. Beruntung hujan badai juga cukup berisik sehingga pekikannya tak membangunkan tiga orang yang tengah terlelap.

"Aku tidak mengucapkan _tidur_ aku mengatakan ingin istirahat. Lagipula sudah ada kau dan para serigala yang berjaga."

"Dasar!" dengus Jongin. Sehun tersenyum lebar kemudian mengusak puncak kepala Jongin sebelum berbalik dan melangkah memasuki goa, meninggalkan Jongin di bibir goa.

 **TBC**

Terimakasih untuk pembaca sekalian yang sudah membaca cerita saya, terimakasih review kalian _**andiasli99**_ (saya bukan penulis Puttish) _ **, Ovieee, nnxiu9488, sukmawinda, gray, uchi, cute, ohkim9488, saya sayya, Zhafiraep, kaila, nonny13, HurHur Seungyeon, HK, fiaPCY, Kim Jongin Kai, geash, Lizz Liel Lawliet, BabyCevy67, Athiyyah417, kaerinkartika, tobanga garry, ismi ryeosomnia, Oh Kins, kanzujackson jk, NisrinaHunkai99, Tikha Semuel RyeoLhyun, Cho Hyunjo, KaiNieris, novisaputri09**_ **.** Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Mighty Fall**

 **An EXO Fiction**

 **By: Boomiee92 ft Ren**

 **HunKai**

 **Rating: M**

 **Halo semua ini chapter sepuluh selamat membaca maaf atas segala kesalahan. Happy reading all…**

 **Previous**

"Itu yang aku rasakan."

Keduanya bertatapan cukup lama, hingga Sehun tersenyum tipis. "Jangan memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak penting. Aku tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padamu. Percayalah." Jongin masih melempar tatapan tak percaya. "Kau bisa berjaga di sini aku akan istirahat."

Kedua mata Jongin membola. "Kau bilang kau bukan manusia! Seharusnya kau tidak tidur!" Jongin memekik kesal. Beruntung hujan badai juga cukup berisik sehingga pekikannya tak membangunkan tiga orang yang tengah terlelap.

"Aku tidak mengucapkan _tidur_ aku mengatakan ingin istirahat. Lagipula sudah ada kau dan para serigala yang berjaga."

"Dasar!" dengus Jongin. Sehun tersenyum lebar kemudian mengusak puncak kepala Jongin sebelum berbalik dan melangkah memasuki goa, meninggalkan Jongin di bibir goa.

 **BAB SEPULUH**

Hujan badai telah reda dan hanya menyisakan gerimis renggang yang turun. Bulan masih bersinar terang, pepohonan dengan ranting-rantingnya yang beberapa saat lalu bergoyang mengerikan kini diam. Jongin memutar tubuhnya memasuki goa gelap. Gelap bagi mata manusia namun tidak untuknya. Dilihatnya Kyungsoo, Taemin, dan Minho tidur bersama, meringkuk bersandar pada dinding goa yang tidak rata dan sedikit lembab. Sehun duduk bersandar dengan kedua kelopak matanya yang tertutup, namun Jongin tidak tahu apakah Sehun tertidur atau terjaga. "Badai sudah berhenti." Ucap Jongin. Menarik napas dalam-dalam menunggu reaksi Sehun.

"Ya." Sehun menjawab singkat bahkan sebelum kedua kelopak matanya terbuka. Kemudian kedua kelopak itu terbuka menampilkan dua bola mata yang tajam. Sehun berdiri dengan cepat menatap wajah Jongin selama beberapa detik sebelum perhatiannya teralih pada keadaan di luar goa. "Bangunkan Kyungsoo dan yang lainnya." Jongin tak menjawab dia hanya melangkah menghampiri tubuh Kyungsoo, Taemin, dan Minho yang masih terlelap.

Langkah kaki Jongin terhenti, sesuatu mengganggunya. Ia memutar tubuhnya dengan cepat kembali menghadap Sehun. Raut wajah Sehun jelas melempar pertanyaan namun Jongin tak peduli dan berjalan mendekati Sehun. Tangan kanannya terulur dengan cepat menyentuh jas pada bagian dada kiri Sehun. "Kau tertembak, aroma perak tercium kuat." Hanya sekejap saja, tetapi Jongin bisa melihatnya. Melihat kegugupan pada wajah Sehun.

"Aku baik-baik saja Jongin tembakannya meleset."

Kening Jongin berkerut dalam. "Kau cerdas Sehun tapi aku tidak menyangka vampire yang sangat cerdas sepertimu bisa mengucapkan sesuatu yang sangat bodoh. Jika kau tidak tertembak lalu jas ini milik siapa? Milik vampire lain?" tangan kanan Jongin menekan lubang pada jas Sehun. Kedua matanya membola. Dengan cepat Jongin menarik tangannya mengambil belati yang ia simpan dengan baik.

Tidak ada luka dan tidak ada darah yang tercipta dari goresan pada pergelangan tangan kiri Sehun. Jongin menyimpan kembali belatinya dan melangkah mundur. "Kau siapa Sehun? Jika kau vampire, perak pasti melukaimu."

"Aku vampire. Itu yang aku ketahui."

Tatapan mata Jongin masih tak mempercayai setiap kata yang keluar dari bibir tipis Sehun. Dan Jongin masih melangkah mundur, menjauhi Sehun. Sementara Sehun terus bergerak maju mendekati Jongin. "Berhentilah atau aku akan menyerangmu Sehun." Jongin mencoba memberi peringatan, meski ia sendiri tidak yakin jika Sehun menyerang apa dia sanggup untuk membalas. Dengan cepat tangan kanan Sehun menarik lengan kiri Jongin, mendekap tubuh Jongin tanpa perlawanan. "Apa ini rencanamu Sehun? Membuatku terjerat, melemahkan aku, lalu menghancurkan aku." Jongin berbisik lemah.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan melukaimu aku tidak akan mengkhianatimu percayalah padaku Jongin."

"Luhan. Semua ini demi Luhan kan?" Sehun tak menjawab pertanyaan Jongin sebaliknya ia melepaskan pelukannya dari Jongin. Tangan kirinya bergerak pelan merogoh saku jasnya. Mengeluarkan kalung emas dengan bandul oval. Bandul dengan ukiran naga dan bulan. Sehun menarik tangan kanan Jongin, sekali lagi tanpa perlawanan meletakkan kalung itu di atas telapak tangan kanan Jongin.

"Untukmu, kau memiliki seluruh vampire yang bergabung denganku. Jika aku berkhianat mereka semua milikmu, aku tidak bisa menuntutmu untuk percaya padaku sementara aku tidak bisa mengungkapkan semua kebenaran padamu. Tidak untuk saat ini."

"Kapan?" Jongin bertanya dengan sangat pelan dan Sehun hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman tipis. "Beri aku kepastian." Ucap Jongin sambil menahan lengan kanan Sehun yang berniat untuk memunggunginya.

"Saat waktunya tepat."

"Bersabarlah Jongin aku akan membangunkan yang lain."

"Apa aku bisa mempercayaimu?"

"Aku tidak memaksamu untuk percaya." Setelah sesaat Jongin melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari lengan kanan Sehun, membiarkannya pergi. Jongin menggeser tubuhnya memperhatikan Kyungsoo dan yang lainnya mulai terbangun.

"Wah badainya sudah berhenti!" seperti biasa Taemin memekik ceria seolah semua perjalanan berbahaya ini adalah petualangan yang menakjubkan baginya. Jongin melirik Kyungsoo yang kini juga tengah menatapnya. Jongin tersenyum tipis sebelum memutuskan untuk keluar dari goa dan memanggil semua serigala yang akan membawa mereka ke desa ketiga.

"Serigalanya sudah siap!" Jongin berteriak pada Kyungsoo, Minho, dan Taemin. Dilihatnya Kyungsoo berlari ke arahnya. Jongin cukup bingung dengan tindakan kakaknya itu. "Ada apa _Hyung_? Masih takut dengan serigala?" canda Jongin. Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Kau seperti memikirkan sesuatu? Ada yang mengganggumu?"

Jongin tersenyum miring. "Ada banyak hal yang menggangguku."

"Mau berbagi?"

"Tidak." Jongin menjawab singkat sebelum melompat menaiki punggung serigala putihnya. "Ayo, waktu kita semakin berkurang setiap detiknya." Saat serigala yang membawa Sehun melewati Jongin, keduanya bertatapan cukup lama. Sehun tersenyum tipis pada Jongin. "Kau tidak memaksaku untuk percaya, baiklah aku tidak akan percaya padamu Sehun. Tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa dipercaya di dunia busuk ini." Jongin berbisik pelan namun setiap kata yang ia ucapkan terdengar sangat jelas pada kedua telinga Sehun. Dan Jongin tidak peduli dengan tatapan menyedihkan Sehun, sejak awal, pertemuannya dengan Sehun adalah kesalahan dan Jongin menyesali hal itu, dia juga menyesal sempat terpesona pada vampire penipu macam Sehun.

Jongin menundukkan badannya berbisik pada telinga serigala putih yang ia naiki. "Antarkan aku ke desa ketiga."

" _Saya sudah mengetahuinya Tuan_."

"Kita berjalan di depan dan berhenti di hadapan Sehun."

" _Baik Tuan."_

Serigala putih berlari cepat mendahului serigala yang Sehun naiki kemudian berhenti dan memotong jalan untuk Sehun. Tatapan penuh kebingungan Sehun lemparkan. "Kau menyerahkan pasukan vampiremu untukku, pemimpinnya aku, kau jangan macam-macam dan jangan mencoba untuk memerintahku." Keduanya hanya bertukar pandang selama beberapa detik sebelum Jongin memerintahkan serigalanya untuk berlari mendahului yang lain.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Desa ketiga adalah desa pengrajin dan penghasil emas. Aroma bahan kimia pengurai emas tercium kuat di udara. Jongin menoleh ke belakang berharap Kyungsoo dan yang lainnya tak pusing dengan aroma kuat memuakkan ini. Jongin melompat turun dari serigalanya. "Kalian bawa ketiga manusia itu cukup jauh ke dalam hutan hingga aroma ini tak tercium dan jaga mereka." Sehun tak mengatakan apapun dan Jongin menganggap itu sebagai persetujuan. "Kalian akan baik-baik saja." Jongin menjawab tatapan penuh kecemasan yang Kyungsoo, Minho, dan Taemin lemparkan padanya. Jongin memutar tubuhnya dengan cepat melangkah keluar dari hutan meninggalkan Sehun yang masih duduk di atas punggung serigala.

"Jongin!" Sehun mampu menyusul langkah kaki Jongin dengan cepat.

"Langsung pergi menemui penangggungjawab desa. Ahhh…., aku rasa kali inipun kau sudah membereskan semuanya." Sehun tak menjawab dan hal itu meyakinkan Jongin akan dugaannya. "Terimakasih sudah memperingan pekerjaanku Sehun." Jongin berucap dingin.

Keadaan di desa ketiga lebih memprihatinkan dari desa kedua dan desa yang Jongin tinggali. Semua penduduk terlihat kurus kering dan lusuh, anak-anak dengan pakaian seadanya berkeliaran, sesekali terbatuk, paru-paru mereka pasti terganggu dengan semua bahan kimia. Kulit-kulit yang nampak tidak sehat dengan benjolan-benjolan terlihat jelas dalam berbagai ukuran. Jongin mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya mempercepat langkah kakinya. Dadanya tertekan dengan kuat. Selain semua keprihatinan yang Jongin saksikan hal berbeda dari desa ini adalah semua tatapan yang ditujukan padanya dan Sehun, bukanlah tatapan penuh kecurigaan, sebaliknya, tatapan penuh pengharapan.

Langkah kaki Jongin terhenti karena seorang pemuda yang seolah menyambut kedatangannya. Berdiri di depan bangunan yang nampak paling layak untuk dihuni. "Taehyung, penanggungjawab desa." Sehun berucap pelan Jongin berpura-pura acuh. Ia masih terpaku kala Sehun berjalan cepat menghampiri pemuda kurus yang terlihat tampan dengan kulit yang tampak lebih baik dari kulit penduduk desa lainnya. Sehun memeluk pemuda itu dan Jongin hanya bisa tersenyum miring. Sehun menoleh ke belakang mengisyaratkan kepada Jongin untuk bergegas menyusulnya. Jongin menurut.

Udara di dalam bangunan terasa panas menyiksa dan berdebu. Hampir tidak ada perabotan di dalam. Hanya meja berukuran sedang dan dua kursi kayu panjang yang terlihat rapuh. Sehun dan Jongin menolak untuk duduk, kursi kayu itu pasti akan runtuh di bawah berat badan mereka bertiga. Jongin menoleh ke arah pintu mendengar suara langkah kaki yang lebih dari satu orang. "Mereka sudah datang." Ucap Taehyung.

Jongin menatap lurus ke depan mengabaikan degupan jantungnya yang berbahaya. Menahan keinginan untuk memindah-mindahkan berat tubuhnya dari kaki kanan ke kaki kiri. Ia mendengar dengan jelas setiap kata yang diucapkan oleh Sehun dan keempat orang lainnya atau lebih tepat dua manusia dan dua vampire di dalam ruangan. Rencana _Thorn_ , ancaman Kris, apa yang terjadi di desa pertama, serta sedikit informasi tentang dirinya, tentang Jongin. Sehun tak menyebut soal Nemesis.

"Baiklah kalian bisa tinggal dan beristirahat, saat matahari tenggelam kalian bisa melanjutkan perjalanan." Jongin ingin menolak melihat Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya, apa Sehun tidak jelas mendengar yang ia katakan tadi. Tentang siapa pemimpin dari gerakan pemberontakan ini.

Taehyung melangkah keluar diikuti oleh semua yang ada di dalam bangunan panas itu. Jongin memberi jarak dari Sehun ia tak ingin berdekatan dengan Sehun entah karena apa sekarang ia tak nyaman berada di dekat Sehun. Ketiganya berjalan cukup jauh ke belakang meninggalkan bangunan utama. Tanah tandus membuat setiap langkah kaki menciptakan debu. Mereka sampai di sebuah bangunan kecil yang terbuat dari beton. "Maaf tempat itu mungkin tak layah huni."

"Tidak masalah." Jongin membalas kalimat Taehyung.

"Istirahatlah aku akan kembali satu jam lagi untuk mengantar makan siang."

"Terimakasih, tapi kau tidak perlu melakukannya. Kami akan baik-baik saja tanpa makanan." Jongin melempar senyum manis terbaiknya. Tatapan Taehyung justru terlihat tidak senang.

"Kami akan menunggu kedatanganmu, maafkan ucapan temanku Taehyung." Jongin ingin memperotes kalimat Sehun namun tatapan Sehun terlihat memperingati, membuat Jongin terdiam. Taehyung mengangguk pelan kemudian berbalik dan berjalan pergi.

"Jangan menolak apapun yang mereka tawarkan, itu akan menyinggung perasaan mereka." Sehun berucap seolah bisa membaca apa yang ada di dalam benak Jongin. Atau mungkin Sehun benar-benar memiliki kemampuan untuk membaca pikiran semua orang.

"Kenapa?"

"Mereka akan tersinggung, itu saja."

"Bukankah mereka sendiri kekurangan?"

"Justru karena itu, menolak pemberian berarti mengasihani. Dan seluruh manusia yang tinggal di desa ini benci mendapat belas kasihan." Sehun memutar tubuhnya menatap wajah Jongin lekat. "Karena itu aku diam saat kau menyuruh para serigala itu menjaga Kyungsoo, Taemin, dan Minho di dalam hutan. Aku yakin mereka tidak akan sanggup memakan makanan yang dihidangkan di tempat ini."

"Hmmm." Jongin menggumam pelan, sebagian dari dirinya memuji Sehun namun sebagian yang lain dari dirinya tak ingin mengakui semua itu. Sehun adalah vampire yang penuh dengan rahasia dan Jongin yakin Sehun harus diwaspadai.

"Sebaiknya kita masuk jangan sampai saat Taehyung kembali kita masih berdiri di sini….,"

"Menyinggung lagi?" Jongin memotong kalimat Sehun dengan kalimat main-main.

"Iya. Dan ini masalah serius di sini Jongin jangan meremehkan setiap hal kecil. Belajarlah untuk menghargai semua hal yang kau temui."

"Siapa kau yang mengajariku tentang masalah menghargai? Kau itu hanya vampire haus darah dan pembunuh berdarah dingin." Jongin menunggu untuk mendengar balasan atau hinaan dari Sehun, namun vampire pucat itu tak mengatakan apa-apa. Jongin mendengus kemudian memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan Sehun.

Hal pertama yang Jongin lihat setelah mendorong pintu adalah tumpukan jerami dan beberapa ekor tikus berukuran cukup besar berlari menghindari cahaya. Aroma pengap langsung tercium kuat. Jongin melangkah masuk, tidak buruk, tidak ada yang buruk, semua orang hidup dalam kekurangan. Jongin mendudukkan dirinya pada salah satu tumpukan jerami terbanyak. Sementara Sehun menutup pintu, tidak rapat, menyisakan sedikit jarak agar Taehyung masuk dengan mudah nanti. "Semua penduduk desa akan berperang bersama kita kecuali anak-anak yang terlalu kecil untuk memegang senjata." Jongin tak menanggapi karena ia yakin Sehun masih akan melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Semua bahan kimia yang digunakan di tambang, memperpendek harapan hidup mereka." Sehun memutar tubuhnya menatap Jongin dan Jongin membalas tatapan itu. "Mereka yang ada di sini sekarat Jongin."

"Jika mereka sekarat kenapa mereka bersedia untuk berperang? Apa mereka putus asa? Karena akhirnya sama saja, mati."

"Bukan karena putus asa. Mereka ingin mati dengan cara terhormat."

Jongin berdiri dari tumpukan jerami. "Kau sudah melakukan sampai sejauh ini Sehun. Bahkan sebelum kita bertemu, kau tidak percaya pada Nemesis. Semua ini untuk balas dendam atas kematian Luhan hyung."

"Sekarang bukan seperti itu lagi Jongin, aku melihat sesuatu yang lebih besar dibanding balas dendam atas kematian Luhan."

Jongin tersenyum meremehkan. "Dan kau pikir aku percaya?"

"Aku tidak memaksamu untuk percaya."

"Aku tidak akan mempercayaimu." Jongin melangkah mendekati Sehun dengan tangan kanan memegang belati, ia arahkan belati itu tepat di bawah jakun menonjol milik Sehun. "Perak tidak bisa melukaimu, apa kau bersedia mengatakan padaku bagaimana cara membunuhmu? Aku hanya berpikir yang terburuk, jika kau berkhianat dan memutuskan untuk berseberangan denganku. Aku bisa melenyapkanmu bersama para vampire menjijikkan itu."

Sehun melirik ke bawah, mengamati tangan kiri Jongin perlahan tangan kanannya menggenggam pergelangan tangan kiri Jongin. Ia bisa merasakan penolakan Jongin namun itu ia abaikan. Kuku Jongin yang mulai panjang ia goreskan pada lengan kanannya. Jongin melihat hal itu, penolakan yang tadi ingin ia lakukan menghilang seketika melihat darah segar mengalir dari kulit Sehun yang terbuka karena goresan kukunya. "Tanganmu sendiri yang bisa membunuhku." Ucap Sehun.

CLANG! Jongin menjatuhkan belatinya dan BUAGH! Ia layangkan pukulan keras pada rahang kiri Sehun. Membuat vampire itu terhuyung ke belakang membentur dinding beton. "Jangan membuatku terpesona Sehun, aku tahu ini rencanamu. Karena aku hanya bayangan Luhan hyung bagimu." Sehun tersenyum miring sementara Jongin memilih untuk meninggalkan Sehun bahkan tanpa menunggu hingga vampire pucat itu berhasil menegakkan tubuhnya kembali.

Sehun mendudukkan tubuhnya pada tumpukan jerami. Penolakan Jongin, dan kepercayaan yang hilang dari Jongin membuatnya merasakan sesuatu yang selama ini tak pernah menghampirinya. Rasa rindu yang putus asa, dan Sehun merasa seolah paru-parunya tak sanggup menghirup oksigen meski pada kenyataannya ia tak membutuhkan asupan oksigen sama sekali. Karena vampire tak ubahnya mayat hidup.

Jongin tanpa sadar berlari cukup jauh dari bangunan tempatnya dan Sehun berada. Kedua matanya terasa panas, ia mati-matian menahan air mata konyol yang sebentar lagi akan mengalir jika pertahanannya runtuh. Memukul dan menolak Sehun seperti itu membuatnya tercabik, perasaan yang sama sekali tidak ia mengerti. Satu hal yang ia ketahui Sehun membuatnya terpesona dan dirinya akan berusaha keras untuk membunuh perasaan simpati tidak penting itu. Simpati yang mungkin akan membawa pada kehancuran yang lebih buruk dari tirani vampire saat ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Jongin memutar tubuhnya cepat dan berhadapan dengan pemuda asing berambut pirang hampir mendekati putih. Bukan Taehyung.

"Berjalan-jalan."

"Siapa yang mengizinkanmu untuk tidak bekerja? Kembalilah ke tambang sebelum kau mendapat hukuman."

"Maaf." Jongin berucap cepat kemudian membungkukkan badannya dan pergi sebelum masalah lain datang.

"Dia manis juga." Kalimat itu menghentikan langkah kaki Jongin ia menoleh ke belakang, tiga vampire rendahan suruhan kerajaan. Vampire menjijikkan. Bukan masalah ia bisa melenyapkan ketiga vampire itu dengan mudah, mencabik tubuh mereka.

"Jangan mendekatinya." Itu suara Sehun dan bukannya terancam ketiga vampire rendahan itu justru tertawa dengan suara tawa yang menjengkelkan.

"Lihat siapa yang ada di sini? Tuan Sehun yang terhormat, pengkhianat kerajaan, pangeran yang melarikan diri." Kening Jongin berkerut, ia tahu jika Sehun adalah vampire bangsawan, pangeran? Sehun seorang pangeran, dia memiliki hubungan darah dengan Kris?

"Kalian meracau." Sehun berucap dingin.

Ketiga vampire itu semakin keras tertawa. "Kita lihat apakah vampire bangsawan yang keluar dari sarang masih ganas."

Jongin merasakan perubahan energi yang kuat. Tangan kanannya memegang kedua pundak pemuda yang tadi mengiranya sebagai salah satu penduduk memutar tubuh pemuda itu agar memunggungi Sehun. "Ada apa?" pemuda itu benar-benar kebingungan.

"Kau tidak akan mau melihatnya. Apa kau bisa pergi dari sini dengan jalan lain?" pemuda itu mengangguk pelan. "Pergilah." Jongin berucap singkat sembari mendorong punggung pemuda di depannya dengan lembut. Jongin memutar tubuhnya dan melihat ketiga vampire itu tengah berlutut dan mengerang kesakitan, memegangi kepala mereka masing-masing. "Jangan membunuh mereka itu akan berbahaya untuk keberadaan kita." Sehun hanya memutar tubuhnya tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Kita pergi ke desa selanjutnya sekarang."

"Kenapa tiba-tiba seperti ini?"

"Aku sudah berbicara dengan Taehyung, ayo. Waktu kita semakin sempit. Kerajaan tidak akan menepati janji mereka memberi waktu tiga puluh hari." Jongin memutuskan untuk melangkahkan kedua kakinya mengikuti Sehun. KRAK! Suara retakan terdengar jelas, Jongin menoleh ke belakang melihat ketiga vampire itu tersungkur di atas tanah berdebu dengan kepala terbelah.

"Kenapa membunuh mereka? Bukannya ini akan berbahaya? Pihak kerajaan akan curiga."

"Aku tidak membunuh mereka."

Kening Jongin berkerut dalam. "Berhenti bercanda Sehun, itu tidak lucu."

"Aku tidak bercanda kaulah yang membunuh mereka."

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa!" Jongin berteriak kesal.

"Mereka menggodamu, berharap bisa menyentuhmu, dan kau tidak menyukai tindakan mereka. Tubuhmu melakukan pertahanan diri yang bahkan tidak kau sadari." Sehun menjelaskan tanpa sedikitpun memperlambat langkah kakinya atau menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, hanya untuk sekedar menatap Jongin.

"Sehun apa aku benar-benar Nemesis?" beruntung pertanyaan itu Jongin ungkapkan setelah dirinya dan Sehun berada beberapa ratus meter di dalam hutan.

"Lavender dan bulan merah darah." Jongin hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya tidak mengerti dengan kalimat yang Sehun ucapkan. "Aku pernah membaca perkamen tua tentang Nemesis sebelum dihancurkan, lavender dan bulan merah darah adalah pertanda jika dia seorang Nemesis."

"Aku? Apa hubungannya dengan lavender dan bulan merah darah, aku tidak bisa menanam lavender dan aku tidak tahu kapan bulan merah darah akan terlihat."

"Kau bisa melukai kulitku dengan mudah kau pasti Nemesis Jongin, kurasa kau tidak perlu membawa belati perak kau bisa membunuh vampire dengan mudah kau dirancang untuk membunuh vampire. Belatimu."

Kalimat Sehun membuat bulu roma Jongin meremang, dirancang untuk membunuh, Jongin tidak menyukai kalimat itu. "Aku bukan mesin pembunuh Sehun." Ucapnya sambil menerima belati yang ia lempar tadi dari tangan Sehun.

"Maaf jika kalimatku tidak sesuai." Sehun tersenyum tulus.

"Perak adalah musuh vampire dan kau baik-baik saja dengan perak, berarti kau bukan vampire tapi kau memiliki ciri-ciri seperti vampire. Aku memiliki ciri-ciri seperti manusia, tapi aku bukan manusia, juga bukan vampire." Jongin lantas terdiam untuk beberapa saat merasa bingung sendiri dengan kalimatnya. Sehun masih memperhatikan Jongin menunggu apapun kata yang ingin Jongin ucapkan. "Apa kau juga Nemesis sepertiku?"

Sehun tertawa pelan. "Kurasa bukan."

"Tapi kau bukan vampire juga bukan manusia, lalu kau apa? Aku hanya bisa berpikir jika kau adalah Nemesis kita berdua sama."

"Bukan Jongin. Aku membutuhkan darah aku ini vampire, hanya sedikit berbeda itu saja."

"Kau lebih kuat daripada vampire yang lain? Perak tidak melukaimu, meski kau berkata jika sinar matahari melemahkanmu kau sama sekali tidak lemah Sehun. Aku bisa merasakannya setiap perubahan energi dari tubuhmu saat kau bertarung atau perubahan suasana hatimu. Samar-samar, tidak tampak jelas. Sesuatu yang samar bukan berarti lemah bisa saja sebaliknya, kau sangat kuat sampai aku tidak bisa dengan jelas merasakan energimu Sehun."

"Sebaiknya kita bergegas memasuki hutan."

"Kau tidak haus? Kurasa sekarang sudah waktunya kau untuk meminum darah, Sehun."

"Aku belum haus." Sehun membalas dengan penuh keyakinan. Ia mempercepat langkah kakinya mendahului Jongin sebelum anak laki-laki itu melemparkan lebih banyak ucapan merepotkan.

Sehun dan Jongin berjalan mengikuti aroma tubuh Kyungsoo, Taemin, dan Minho, itu bukan hal yang sulit untuk keduanya. Melewati pepohonan raksasa yang sekarang sudah akrab bagi Jongin. Tidak lama untuk keduanya menemukan Kyungsoo, Taemin, dan Minho yang duduk di bawah pohon raksasa. Keempat serigala raksasa itu menjaga ketiganya dengan baik, duduk menurut seperti anjing peliharaan. Ketiganya juga terlihat sedang memanggang ikan.

"Jongin ayo makan!" Kyungsoo berteriak bahagia. Jongin tersenyum kemudian berlari menghampiri teman-temannya melupakan Sehun.

"Darimana semua ikan ini _Hyung_?"

"Sungai, serigala putih itu membantu kami menangkap ikan di sungai, dia sangat hebat hanya sebentar saja cakarnya terbenam di dalam sungai lalu ikan-ikan sudah dia dapat." Taemin memberi penjelasan dengan penuh antusias. Jongin tersenyum lebar kemudian duduk di hadapan ketiga teman-temannya. Tangan kanannya bergerak untuk menarik daging ikan yang masih diletakkan di atas api unggun.

Sehun duduk mengambil jarak, punggungnya ia sandarkan pada sisi kanan tubuh serigala abu-abu. _"Ada yang mengganggu Anda Tuan?"_ Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. Kemudian tidak ada pertanyaan lagi dari serigala abu-abu yang tubuhnya ia gunakan untuk sandaran. Mengamati anggrek-anggrek hutan yang menempel pada batang-batang pohon. Sehun mengamati kebersamaan Jongin dengan teman-temannya, perang akan menghilangkan semua kebersamaan itu. Namun, sesuatu yang besar membutuhkan usaha dan pengorbanan yang besar pula. "Jongin." Jongin masih mengacuhkan Sehun. "Jongin." Sehun mengulangi panggilannya dengan sabar menghadapi sikap Jongin.

"Ya." Jongin pada akhirnya menjawab dia bahkan berdiri dari duduknya dan menatap Sehun.

"Aku berpikir untuk mempercepat semua ini kita harus berpisah."

"Apa?" Jongin tidak percaya dengan apa yang Sehun ucapkan.

"Ya, berpisah kau pergi ke desa keempat dan kelima, aku pergi ke desa keenam dan ketujuh, kita bertemu di desa ketujuh lalu bersama-sama kembali kedesamu."

Jongin ingin menjawab memberi penolakan dengan sedikit alasan, bukankah aneh beberapa saat yang lalu ia ingin Sehun pergi jauh darinya. Sekarang, ia tidak ingin vampire pucat itu pergi menjauhinya bahkan jika itu hanya satu langkah saja. "Itu ide bagus." Persetujuan yang keluar dari bibir Minho menghancurkan semua kalimat protes yang ingin Jongin utarakan.

"Penanggungjawab desa keempat bernama Jongdae dan penanggung jawab desa kelima bernama Jiyoung, tunjukkan kalung yang aku berikan padamu mereka semua akan paham. Mereka tahu apa yang harus dilakukan." Sehun tak menunggu reaksi Jongin ia menepuk pelan lengan kanan Jongin sebelum melompat menaiki punggung serigala merah. "Aku akan pergi sekarang, sampai bertemu di desa terakhir Jongin."

Serigala merah yang Sehun naiki melesat cepat menghilang di dalam lebatnya hutan. "Wah aku tidak memperhatikan jika di sini ada banyak anggrek!" suara cempreng Taemin memecah kesunyian. "Bagaimana jika kita mengambil sedikit lalu menamnya di dalam pot saat kembali ke desa."

"Jongin, kau tidak ingin makan ikan lagi? Masih ada banyak sisa di sini." Suara Kyungsoo menarik Jongin kembali pada kenyataan.

"Aku sudah kenyang _Hyung_ apa Kyungsoo hyung punya minuman?" Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan kemudian membongkar ranselnya dan melemparkan botol air minum kepada Jongin. Botol air minum itu Jongin tangkap dengan sempurna tanpa menunggu lagi Jongin menenggak air minum di dalam botol.

"Kau tidak ingin Sehun pergi?" Jongin hampir tersedak dengan pertanyaan Kyungsoo namun ia cukup hebat dalam mengontrol diri. Jongin meneruskan meminum airnya dengan tenang.

"Kita akan pergi ke desa keempat jika acara makan ikan kalian sudah selesai."

"Kenapa nada bicaramu jadi dingin Jongin?!" protes Taemin yang dihadiahi oleh lirikan tajam Kyungsoo dan Minho.

"Kita tidak boleh membuang waktu." Ucap Minho mencoba menjawab pertanyaan Taemin sekaligus menghentikan protes Taemin sementara Kyungsoo hanya menatap Jongin tanpa ada niatan untuk mengucapkan sepatah kata sekalipun.

 **TBC**

Terimakasih untuk seluruh pembaca yang sudah membaca cerita saya. Terimakasih review kalian _**NishiMala, jongkalee, Athiyyah417, sukmawindia, mawar, Park Rinhyun Uchiha, ucinaze, nnxiu94, cute, kimkai88, kaila, fiaPCY, HK, Narundana, rofi mvpshawol, BabyCevy67, Oh Kins, chocomilkfaza, saya sayya, Kim Jongin Kai, ulfah cuittybeams, novisaputri09, KaiNieris, diannurmayasari15, geash, tobanga garry, Lizz Liel Lawliet, sejin kimkai.**_ Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Mighty Fall**

 **An EXO Fiction**

 **By: Boomiee92 ft Ren**

 **HunKai**

 **Rating: M**

 **Halo semua ini chapter sebelas selamat membaca maaf atas segala kesalahan. Happy reading all…**

 **Previous**

"Aku sudah kenyang _Hyung_ apa Kyungsoo hyung punya minuman?" Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan kemudian membongkar ranselnya dan melemparkan botol air minum kepada Jongin. Botol air minum itu Jongin tangkap dengan sempurna tanpa menunggu lagi Jongin menenggak air minum di dalam botol.

"Kau tidak ingin Sehun pergi?" Jongin hampir tersedak dengan pertanyaan Kyungsoo namun ia cukup hebat dalam mengontrol diri. Jongin meneruskan meminum airnya dengan tenang.

"Kita akan pergi ke desa keempat jika acara makan ikan kalian sudah selesai."

"Kenapa nada bicaramu jadi dingin Jongin?!" protes Taemin yang dihadiahi oleh lirikan tajam Kyungsoo dan Minho.

"Kita tidak boleh membuang waktu." Ucap Minho mencoba menjawab pertanyaan Taemin sekaligus menghentikan protes Taemin sementara Kyungsoo hanya menatap Jongin tanpa ada niatan untuk mengucapkan sepatah kata sekalipun.

 **BAB SEBELAS**

Rasanya aneh kali ini hanya ada tiga serigala bersamanya. Rasanya aneh tak mendengar suara datar vampire pucat itu. Tiba-tiba Jongin bertanya-tanya apakah Sehun telah membuatnya terpesona sangat dalam hingga setiap detik yang ia lalui tanpa vampire pucat itu terus dibayangi sosoknya. "Haaahhh…," tanpa sadar Jongin menghembuskan napas kasar. Hembusan napas kasar yang tidak akan didengar oleh siapapun kecuali para serigala yang memiliki pendengaran luar biasa, namun bahkan para serigalapun tak berniat untuk bertanya masalah yang ia hadapi.

Pepohonan mulai renggang, aroma kehidupan tercium kuat. Langkah kaki para serigala melambat sebelum mereka benar-benar berhenti. "Di desa keempat apa aku bisa membawa seluruh teman manusiaku?"

" _Bisa, desa keempat adalah desa yang ramah."_

"Aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang desa ini."

" _Desa ini jauh lebih baik dari desa ketiga yang baru saja Anda kunjungi."_

"Baiklah." Jongin berhenti berdebat rasanya percuma saja menuntut lebih banyak informasi dari para serigala. Ia menoleh ke belakang dengan sabar menunggu Kyungsoo, Taemin, dan Minho turun dari punggung serigala.

" _Hati-hati dan semoga sukses_." Jongin mengangguk pelan sambil melempar senyum tipis pada ketiga serigala sebelum mereka melesat kembali ke dalam hutan. Keempatnya lantas berjalan meninggalkan hutan. Cukup terkejut karena mereka disambut oleh tanaman-tanaman perdu yang berbau harum.

"Kopi." Ucap Kyungsoo bersemangat.

"Kau tidak tahu jika ini tanaman kopi?!" Taemin memekik dramatis dan ditambah dengan tatapan geli Minho, Jongin merasa sebagai satu-satunya orang yang tidak tahu apa-apa di sini. PLAK! Taemin dengan ringannya melayangkan pukulan pada kepala Jongin. "Itu karena kau selalu saja membolos sekolah Jongin, kau tahu sekolah ada gunanya juga." Jongin hanya tersenyum meremehkan, Taemin mendesis berbahaya. Jongin hanya memutar kedua bola matanya dengan malas.

"Jangan disentuh!" larang Kyungsoo saat dilihatnya tangan sang adik hendak meraih ranting kopi yang dipenuhi dengan bunga-bunga kecil berwarna putih, beraroma manis khas. "Tangan kotormu bisa membuat bunga-bunga itu gagal menjadi buah."

"Baiklah…," gerutu Jongin tiba-tiba merasa semua ini sangat familiar. Gerutuan Kyungsoo dan Taemin, ia merindukan desa tempatnya tinggal. Rutinitas yang menyenangkan jika para vampire bejat itu dihilangkan dalam skenario cerita kehidupannya. Kopi ditanam didataran tinggi atau bukit untuk mendapatkan hasil terbaik dan perjalanan menuruni bukit menuju pemukiman terbilang cukup jauh. Kyungsoo, Taemin, dan Minho sudah terlihat cukup lelah dengan peluh bercucuran. "Istirahatlah kalian."

"Tidak." Ketiganya kompak melakukan penolakan. Jongin hanya menatap ketiganya tanpa memberi balasan. Ia melihat Minho mengambil botol air minum, menenggak isinya kemudian mengoperkan botol itu kepada Taemin sementara Kyungsoo meminum botol minumnya sendiri. Jongin tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum. Ia merasa sedikit menyesal kemarin ia sempat meninggalkan Kyungsoo bersama Minho dan Taemin, pasti Kyungsoo merasa sangat bosan berada di antara dua orang yang saling mencintai.

Saat tanaman kopi mulai merenggang mereka berpikir akan melihat rumah-rumah penduduk. Salah, mereka salah besar. Tanaman kopi diganti dengan tanaman yang lebih rendah, dengan daun berwarna hijau namun jelas sekali jika tanaman itu sangat sering dipetik daunnya. "Teh." Ucap Kyungsoo. "Kau juga tidak tahu jika ini tanaman teh?" Jongin memilih diam ia kalah telak, jika melawan pasti akan semakin malu, diserang oleh tiga orang sekaligus. Keempatnya berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak dengan tanah yang terasa lunak dan gembur di bawah pijakan kaki ketiganya.

Desa keempat benar-benar indah dengan aroma harum dari tanaman kopi dan teh menggantung di udara. Setelah berkunjung ke desa ketiga yang menyesakkan desa keempat benar-benar luar biasa. Keempatnya berdiri berjajar, jalanan di desa ini lebar dan tertutup oleh pafing indah. Di kiri dan kanan jalan ditanami pohon yang memunculkan bunga kecil berwarna merah darah. Sempurna, kecuali rumah-rumah penduduk yang sangat sedikit.

"Kau pikir akan ada lebih banyak rumah penduduk jika kita berjalan lebih jauh?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan nada berbisik.

"Mungkin." Jongin membalas singkat.

"Aku menghitung hanya ada sepuluh rumah sejauh ini." Kali ini Minho yang berbisik pada Jongin.

"Kita akan mencari rumah penanggungjawab desa, sebaiknya kita tidak memikirkan hal lain waktu kita semakin mendesak." Jongin mempercepat langkah kakinya meninggalkan tiga orang di belakangnya. Ia tahu pasti kemana harus pergi, semua desa memiliki tata ruang yang sama. Rumah penanggungjawab desa dibangun di dekat alun-alun desa, rumah penduduk dibangun mengelilingi dua tempat penting itu. Pintu tempat tinggal penanggungjawab desa tertutup, Jongin juga tidak melihat kesibukan penduduk desa.

"Apa desa ini tak berpenghuni?" pertanyaan yang seprtinya tanpa pikir panjang Taemin pertanyakan menimbulkan rasa cemas yang cukup besar bagi Jongin. Mengabaikan seluruh rasa cemas itu dan fokus pada tujuan awal, Jongin mengangkat kaki kanannya untuk menapak pada undakan pertama. Dari empat undakan sebelum dirinya berdiri di beranda bangunan. Tangan kanan Jongin mengetuk pelan, dia memberi jeda selama beberapa detik sebelum mengetuk pintu untuk yang kedua kalinya. Tidak ada jawaban.

"Apa yang terjadi? Dimana semua orang…," Jongin menggumam seorang diri sebuah suara menarik perhatiannya, ia memutar tubuh dengan cepat dan melompat menuruni undakan beranda. Kyungsoo, Taemin, dan Minho hanya bisa melempar tatapan heran. "Aku akan segera kembali." Ucap Jongin sebelum melesat pergi berlari ke belakang bangunan.

Pertanyaan tentang dimana seluruh penduduk desa terjawab sudah, mereka semua berkumpul di belakang bangunan penanggungjawab desa. Terlihat menjemur hasil panen. Ada tanah lapang yang sangat luas dibagi menjadi dua bagian untuk menjemur biji kopi dan daun teh secara terpisah. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bekerjalah Nak." Jongin hampir mendengus ini untuk kedua kalinya ia dikira sebagai penduduk desa.

Jongin memutar tubuhnya. "Saya…," kalimatnya terhenti memperhatikan laki-laki renta yang bahkan saat berdiri sudah terlihat membungkuk, membawa garu kayu yang terlihat berat pada kedua tangan lemahnya. "Garu untuk memisahkan biji-biji kopi agar kering merata." Ucap si lelaki tua yang sadar jika Jongin memperhatikan benda yang dibawanya.

"Saya ingin bertemu dengan Jongdae." Menekan rasa ibanya Jongin akhirnya mengutarakan maksud.

"Itu Tuan Jongdae yang memakai kemeja cokelat. Tapi aku tidak yakin beliau akan bersedia untuk berbicara denganmu Nak."

"Terimaksih." Jongin berucap singkat sebelum berlari pergi menghampiri Jongdae, mengabaikan seluruh tatapan penuh pertanyaan dari para penduduk desa yang jumlahnya tak seberapa itu.

"Bekerjalah." Jongin hanya mengerutkan kening dan membalas tatapan Jongdae dengan tatapan tegas.

"Tuan Jongdae."

"Ini aku, bekerjalah atau kau akan mendapat masalah."

"Aku ingin bicara."

"Apa?" Jongdae terlihat tak tertarik sementara dua orang yang tadi terlihat berbicara dengannya memilih untuk pergi. Jongin melangkah mendekat kemudian berucap pelan.

" _Thorn."_ Jongdae terperanjat kemudian memegang lengan kanan Jongin singkat mengisyaratkan Jongin untuk pergi mengikutinya.

"Boram pantau pekerjaan para penduduk!"

"Baik Tuan!"

Keduanya berjalan cepat menuju halaman depan bangunan, Jongin melihat Kyungsoo, Taemin, dan Minho yang sedang berdebat dengan empat orang penduduk desa. "Mereka datang denganku." Ucap Jongin.

"Ajak mereka masuk." Jongin mengangguk pelan kemudian berjalan cepat menghampiri Kyungsoo, Minho, dan Taemin. "Kalian berempat cepat pergi ke belakang, kenapa kalian terlambat?!" Jongdae memberi perintah kepada empat orang yang dari sibuk berdebat.

"Maaf Tuan."

Jongdae menyambut kedatangan Jongin dan yang lainnya dengan ramah. Mempersilakan duduk dan menyajikan teh manis yang nikmat. "Kenapa sedikit sekali penduduk desa di sini?" Jongin bertanya mengabaikan teh nikmat yang disajikan untuknya.

"Itu rencana kerajaan untuk menyiksa penduduk desa, perkebunan kopi dan teh yang begitu luas dan digarap kurang dari dua puluh orang." Jongin mengangguk mengerti, kerajaan selalu memiliki cara kreatif untuk menyiksa manusia. "Kau ingin bertemu dengan semua yang bergabung di _Thorn_?"

Jongin menggeleng pelan karena Sehun tak memberitahukan hal itu. Baiklah, Sehun memiliki rencana yang hebat dan Jongin tidak ingin melanggar dan menimbulkan kekacauan. "Belum waktunya aku bertemu, aku hanya memastikan siapa saja yang akan bergabung."

"Seluruh penduduk dewasa bergabung tapi tak seberapa, penduduk di desa ini sudah sangat sedikit…,"

"Jongin." Jongdae tersenyum Jongin membalas senyuman itu mereka terlalu serius hingga Jongin lupa memperkenalkan diri.

"Jongin apakah yang bergabung akan dibagi?"

"Dibagi?"

Jongdae menggangguk pelan. "Separuh tetap tinggal di desa, separuh pergi ke desa pertama. Vampire saja yang pergi ke desa pertama karena mereka akan sampai lebih cepat."

"Itu yang Sehun katakan?" sekarang justru Jongin yang terjatuh dalam lubang kebingungan.

"Ya, sejak awal rencanannya memang seperti itu membagi pasukan untuk memberi kejutan. Sehun sangat terpukul atas kematian Luhan jadi dia menyusun rencana untuk menghancurkan semua yang telah merebut kebahagiannya di desa tempat kelahiran Luhan."

Sesaat Jongin merasa sesak bahkan ia kesulitan hanya untuk sekedar menelan ludah. Sebelum akhirnya dia mengangguk pelan setelah berhasil menguasai diri. "Lakukan saja apa yang Sehun katakan." Jongin tersenyum kemudian berdiri dari kursinya.

Jongdae ikut berdiri dengan tatapan terkejut. "Apa kau akan pergi sekarang?"

"Kami tidak bisa tinggal lebih lama."

"Pergilah setelah istirahat sejenak, teman-temanmu terlihat lelah." Jongin menoleh ke samping kiri. Tatapan lelah dari Kyungsoo, Taemin, dan Minho meluluhkannya. Jonginpun kembali duduk.

"Kami akan pergi setelah matahari tenggelam."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongdae benar-benar baik, dia menyajikan makanan berupa jagung rebus dan mengijinkan semua orang untuk menggunakan kamar mandi. Air bersih adalah sesuatu yang sangat berharga. Taemin mandi terlebih dahulu kemudian dia memilih untuk makan, Minho masuk ke kamar mandi setelah Taemin. Sambil menunggu giliran, Kyungsoo dan Jongin memilih untuk duduk di beranda tempat tinggal Jongdae menikmati keindahan desa.

"Apa tempat ini mengingatkanmu pada desa kita?"

"Ya Kyungsoo hyung, suasana pertaniannya mengingatkan aku pada desa."

"Kau merindukannya?"

"Sedikit."

"Atau kau merindukan Sehun?" Jongin tertawa pelan mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Jangan tertawa Jongin, aku tahu kau merasakan sesuatu terhadap Sehun."

"Simpati, karena Sehun mengenal Luhan hyung lebih baik dari aku. Aku merindukan Luhan hyung. Mandilah Kyungsoo hyung." Jongin dengan terang-terangan menolak percakapan tentang Sehun.

"Baiklah." Kyungsoo membalas singkat sebelum berdiri dari lantai beranda berlapis debu tipis dan masuk meninggalkan Jongin.

Jongin meluruskan kedua kakinya mengamati sepatu bot lusuh yang kini terlihat semakin menyedihkan. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam mencoba menekan perasaan yang mulai mengusiknya, perasaannya tergadap seorang vampire pucat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi semakin dekat Sehun?"

"Ya."

"Adrenalinku terpompa deras."

Sehun tertawa pelan. "Adrenalin? Jangan bercanda Seunghyun, denyut nadimu bahkan sudah menghilang."

"Daesung diam!" hardik Seunghyun yang sama sekali tak ditanggapi.

"Bagi menjadi dua, sebagian tetap di desa dan sebagian lagi pergi ke desa pertama."

"Serangan kejutan? Aku tak menyangka secepat ini semua akan terjadi."

"Karena Nemesis sudah tiba."

Seunghyun terdiam untuk beberapa detik lebih lama. "Dia sudah datang, Nemesis sudah datang. Apa kami bisa bertemu dengannya?"

"Tidak untuk saat ini waktunya sangat mendesak kalian pasti sudah tahu, jika kerajaan memberi waktu tiga puluh hari sebelum desa pertama dihancurkan."

"Kami tahu Sehun."

"Laksanakan aja perintahku, aku pergi sekarang."

"Sehun." Panggilan Seunghyun menghentikan langkah kaki Sehun. "Apa kau sudah menemukan pengganti? Aku merasakan perubahan energimu."

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu."

Seunghyun tersenyum penuh arti. "Jangan mencoba untuk mengelak Sehun atau kau akan kehilangan untuk yang kedua kalinya. Aku yakin ini ada hubungannya dengan Nemesis." Sehun hanya melempar tatapan datar kemudian berjalan pergi meninggalkan bangunan penanggungjawab desa. Daesung dan perwakilan dari vampire pengikutnya yang bersembunyi di desa kelima, Choi Seunghyun menatap kepergian Sehun dengan senyuman tipis.

Sehun berjalan pelan menyusuri jalanan desa yang sepi, semua orang telah berada di alam mimpi masing-masing. Suara sapi-sapi sesekali terdengar. Desa kelima adalah desa penghasil susu dan daging sapi. Semua hasil dari seluruh desa disetorkan pada kerajaan. Sehun merasakan sesuatu yang hebat melandanya, luapan emosi membuatnya terhuyung dan harus berpegangan pada pagar kayu rendah salah satu rumah penduduk.

Rasa bersalah, rindu, cinta, kebencian, dendam, ketenangan, kepuasan, amarah. Menjadi satu menekan tubuhnya dengan tekanan yang sangat kuat. Sehun mengeraskan rahangnya, setelah ia berhasil menguasai dirinya, menegakkan tubuhya kembali dan berjalan tegap, melangkah dengan langkah mantap panjang-panjang menuju hutan. Sebelum langkah terakhir ia ambil untuk benar-benar memasuki kegelapan hutan, Sehun memandang bulan sabit yang bersinar malam ini. "Aku tidak ingin kehilangan untuk kedua kalinya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bersabarlah Jongin setelah desa kelima kita akan langsung pergi ke desa ketujuh dan kau bisa langsung bertemu dengan Sehunmu." Taemin menggoda Jongin.

Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, seharusnya dia marah dan memukul Taemin. Untuk sesuatu yang bisa membunuh vampire dengan mudah, tindakan Jongin benar-benar konyol. Hal itu terbukti ketika Kyungsoo, Taemin, dan Minho kompak tertawa.

"Kalian menyebalkan….," Jongin menggumam sebal. Langkah kakinya terhenti ia mendongak melihat bulan sabit yang menghiasi langit malam. Dia tersenyum karena warna putih pucat pada bulan mengingatkannya akan kulit yang membungkus tulang dan daging Sehun.

"Ayo! Jangan memikirkan Sehun terus!" kali ini giliran Minho yang menggoda sambil mendorong punggung Jongin pelan.

"Ya." Karena jengkel Jongin hanya membalas singkat dan lagi-lagi hal itu justru membuat Kyungsoo, Minho, dan Taemin semakin gencar menggodanya.

"Astaga kalian berdua benar-benar memuakkan." Ucapan Kyungsoo mengejutkan semua orang.

"Apa maksudmu Kyungsoo? Siapa yang memuakkan?" Taemin bertanya dengan nada kebingungan yang sangat kentara.

"Kenapa Sehun dan Jongin tidak sadar jika mereka saling mencintai bukan sekedar simpati."

"Kita harus bergegas."

"Jongin!" Kyungsoo benar-benar kesal dengan sikap Jongin.

"Kyungsoo hyung sekarang bukan waktunya untuk bersikap egois, ada hal yang lebih besar dibanding perasaan pribadiku Kyungsoo hyung." Kyungsoo ingin membalas namun para serigala sudah telanjur datang.

 **TBC**

Terima kasih untuk para pembaca yang sudah membaca cerita saya. Terima kasih review kalian _**andiasli99, Hunna94, ohkim9488, cherry, Athiyyah417, nonny13, HurHur Seungyeon, fiaPCY, cute, alv, nnxiu9488, kaila, Guest, nosa, kimkai88, jong, Bocah Lanang, maknae lines 1994, saya sayya, BabyCevy67, Lizz Liel Lawliet, diannurmayasari15, Oh Kins, ulfah cuittybeams, KaiNieris, rofi mvpshawol, chocomilkfaza, tobanga garry, novisaputri09, Park Rinhyun Uchiha.**_ Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.


	12. Chapter 12

**The Mighty Fall**

 **An EXO Fiction**

 **By: Boomiee92 ft Ren**

 **HunKai**

 **Rating: M**

 **Halo semua ini chapter dua belas selamat membaca maaf atas segala kesalahan. Maaf update lama you know lah, tapi sekali lagi ini tanggungan yang harus saya selesaikan. Happy reading all…**

 **Previous**

"Ya." Karena jengkel Jongin hanya membalas singkat dan lagi-lagi hal itu justru membuat Kyungsoo, Minho, dan Taemin semakin gencar menggodanya.

"Astaga kalian berdua benar-benar memuakkan." Ucapan Kyungsoo mengejutkan semua orang.

"Apa maksudmu Kyungsoo? Siapa yang memuakkan?" Taemin bertanya dengan nada kebingungan yang sangat kentara.

"Kenapa Sehun dan Jongin tidak sadar jika mereka saling mencintai bukan sekedar simpati."

"Kita harus bergegas."

"Jongin!" Kyungsoo benar-benar kesal dengan sikap Jongin.

"Kyungsoo hyung sekarang bukan waktunya untuk bersikap egois, ada hal yang lebih besar dibanding perasaan pribadiku Kyungsoo hyung." Kyungsoo ingin membalas namun para serigala sudah telanjur datang.

 **BAB DUA BELAS**

Ladang gandum yang berkilauan memukau Jongin. Ia berdiri diam menikmati semuanya sementara Kyungsoo, Minho, dan Taemin sudah berjalan menyusuri ladang gandum dengan langkah-langkah ringan. Tempat yang menyenangkan dan sekali lagi mengingatkan kenangan tentang desa asal mereka. Jongin merasa sangat beruntung setelah mengunjungi desa dengan harum kopi dan teh, sekarang dia berkunjung ke desa dengan aroma kue matang yang baru keluar dari pemanggang.

Gudang-gudang besar dari kayu terlihat dimana-mana, gudang untuk menyimpan anggur. Selain gandum desa kelima adalah desa penghasil anggur, anggur-anggur itu kemudian di fermentasi menjadi minuman berkualitas tinggi dan dikirim ke kerajaan tentu saja. Tidak ada sisa untuk penduduk. Melewati perumahan penduduk seluruh perhatian tertuju kepada keempat orang asing yang tengah berjalan. Jongin bersikap acuh, Minho menatap lurus ke depan sementara Taemin dan Kyungsoo sesekali tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan mereka kepada penduduk terutama anak-anak.

"Kalian akhirnya tiba." Sambutan itu cukup mengejutkan Jongin membuat langkahnya terhenti di depan tempat tinggal penanggungjawab desa. Si penanggungjawab desa yang terlihat nyentrik tersenyum lebar, melompat dari beranda dan berlari menghampiri Jongin dan yang lain.

"Aku Kwon Jiyoung." Ucapnya dengan ramah. "Penanggungjawab desa kelima." Jongin mengangguk pelan sambil menyambut uluran tangan Jiyoung.

"Jongin."

Senyum lebar nan ramah masih tersemat pada wajah Jiyoung, namun Jongin cukup tahu di balik keramahan itu kedua mata Jiyoung menatapnya penuh selidik. "Di sini panas." Ucap Kyungsoo yang entah mengapa memiliki firasat jika adiknya tidak nyaman berada di bawah tatapan penuh selidik Jiyoung.

"Ah maaf!" Jiyoung memekik pelan. "Kalian bisa masuk sekarang." Lagi-lagi senyum lebar itu menghias wajah Jiyoung.

Roti, buah anggur, dan jus anggur, adalah hidangan yang disajikan Jiyoung. Kyungsoo, Minho, dan Taemin memakan semuanya dengan lahap, bahkan mereka tanpa sungkan memasukkan beberapa buah roti ke dalam ransel sebagai bekal. Jongin tetap memasang wajah datar meski tak dipungkiri ia merasa cukup malu atas tindakan ketiganya. "Makanlah Jongin." Jiyoung berucap ramah, Jongin tak enak jika terus menolak maka iapun memutuskan untuk mencoba jus anggur yang terlihat segar di tengah udara panas seperti saat ini.

Jiyoung menunggu hingga Jongin selesai meminum jus anggurnya. Melihat Jongin meletakkan gelasnya kembali Jiyoung tak bisa menahan diri lebih lama. " _Thorn,_ kau sudah tahu tentang hal itu bukan?"

"Ya." Jongin menjawab singkat.

"Apa rencananya masih sama, membagi anggota menjadi dua bagian, satu bagian tetap tinggal di desa dan sisanya pergi ke desa pertama?"

"Sama."

Jiyoung berdecak pelan. "Jangan tegang seperti itu Jongin, ada masalah apa? Peperangan memang menegangkan tapi itulah peperangan, jika peperangan itu mengasyikan dan penuh dengan lelucon namanya bukan perang." Jongin mengerti jika Jiyoung ingin mencairkan suasana dan mungkin membuatnya tersenyum, namun ia sedang tidak ingin bercanda sekarang. "Atau kau keberatan dengan operasi _Thorn_?"

"Tidak Jiyoung." Kali ini Jongin menjawab dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Bukan keberatan yang seperti itu, maksudku—aku sedikit banyak tahu siapa dirimu kami para penanggungjawab desa selalu bertukar informasi satu sama lain dengan Sehun terutama, dia pemimpin pergerakan ini. Kecuali penanggungjawab desa pertama, tempatmu tinggal. Hangeng. Desa pertama diawasi dengan ketat setelah kejadian….,"

Jongin tidak begitu memperhatikan keseluruhan kalimat yang Jiyoung ucapkan rasanya telinganya berdenging dengan cara yang tidak nyaman. Luhan, dia mencintai kakaknya itu dengan sangat dalam, namun saat Luhan dikaitkan lagi dengan Sehun ada perasaan menekan yang menjengkelkan ia rasakan. Jongin membenci perasaan melemahkan yang ia rasakan itu.

"Apa kau tidak suka jika _Thorn_ pada awalnya dibentuk untuk balas dendam atas nama Luhan?"

"A—Apa?!" tanpa sadar Jongin memekik, menimbulkan tatapan penuh tanda tanya dari semua orang yang ada bersamanya saat ini. "Kenapa bisa berpikir seperti itu? Aku tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu Jiyoung. Aku hanya mencemaskan apa yang akan terjadi saat perang benar-benar terjadi."

"Hmmm." Jiyoung hanya menggumam tanpa ketertarikan. "Baiklah, makan yang banyak dan kalian bisa istirahat di sini. Aku harus pergi memeriksa tempat pembibitan anggur, hanya sebentar mungkin tiga jam. Jika kalian berniat untuk pergi sebelum aku kembali jangan lupa tinggalkan pesan untukku."

"Tentu."

Jongin menarik napas dalam, mencoba mengenyahkan pikiran-pikiran dari benaknya tentang Sehun, tentang peperangan, dan tentang para korban tewas, juga kerusakan yang akan terjadi nanti.

"Sekarang aku yakin jika kau jatuh cinta pada Sehun." Jongin tak bergeming mengabaikan kalimat Taemin.

"Operasi _Thorn_ entah apa itu aku yakin untuk melawan tirani kerajaan, pada awalnya untuk membalas dendam atas kematian Luhan hyung. Apa Sehun pernah memberi penjelasan yang lebih lengkap tentang _Thorn_ padamu?"

Jongin menjawab pertanyaan Minho tanpa menoleh menatap Minho. Ia menjawab karena merasa Minho dan yang lainnya berhak untuk tahu tentang _Thorn_ meski tak sepenuhnya. "Pada awalnya memang seperti itu tapi Sehun mengubah tujuannya. Ia memiliki tujuan yang lebih besar tentang kebebasan dan persamaan hak itu yang dia katakan padaku."

Kyungsoo dengan cepat menggerakkan tangan kirinya untuk menggenggam tangan kanan Jongin. "Ah!" membuat Jongin terperanjat, Kyungsoo tersenyum karena tingkah lucu sang adik.

"Percayalah pada Sehun dan kurasa sebaiknya kau mengatakan perasaanmu pada Sehun, tidak, itu bukanlah sesuatu yang egois Jongin. Perang kemungkinan besar akan terjadi jangan ada penyesalan." Jongin menoleh menatap Kyungsoo dengan sebelah alis kanan terangkat. "Semua kemungkinan bisa terjadi di dalam peperangan Jongin."

"Kematian?"

"Bukan hanya itu. Jika perang meletus dan entah siapa pihak yang akan menang aku yakin perubahan iklim politik dan pemerintahan akan terjadi, dan hal itu pasti akan mempengaruhi hubungan manusia dan vampire. Jadi katakan sebelum terlambat." Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar di akhir kalimat. Jongin tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa jadi yang bisa dia lakukan hanya diam,mengunci bibirnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tuan."

"Ah Siwon. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Kris bertanya masih dalam posisi duduknya menghadap taman mawar.

"Saya hanya ingin memberikan informasi terbaru, jika Jongin berada di desa kelima dan Tuan Sehun sedang dalam perjalanan menuju desa ketujuh."

"Jangan memanggil Sehun dengan tambahan Tuan lagi. Pengkhianat busuk itu pantas dihukum gantung." Kris memutar tubuhnya menatap Siwon tajam. "Aku tidak menyangka para kutu busuk itu bergerak dengan sangat cepat, bagaimana bisa sementara di antara mereka ada tiga manusia yang pergi bersama….," Kris memberi jeda pada kalimatnya. "Siwon apa itu tidak mencurigakan, bagaimana mereka bisa bergerak dengan sangat cepat? Apa kau tahu sesuatu Siwon?"

"Tidak Tuan." Siwon berucap sambil menundukkan kepalanya tak ingin bertatapan dengan Kris.

"Benar-benar merepotkan tidak ada kabar sama sekali tentang hal itu, bagaimana mereka bisa pergi dari ke desa satu ke desa yang lain dengan kecepatan yang tidak masuk akal." Siwon memilih untuk diam. "Baiklah, bagaimana jika kita memberikan mereka kejutan Siwon? Bukankah menyenangkan membiarkan mereka berpikir bisa menang dengan mudah ternyata mereka salah besar."

"Apa maksud anda, Tuan?" kali ini Siwon mengangkat wajahnya menatap Kris.

"Serang desa pertama dan siapkan upacara pembangkitan."

"Tuan Kris anda harus memikirkan semua ini dengan pikiran yang jernih dan tenang. Keputusan besar tidak bisa diambil berdasarkan kepuasan, egoisme, dan amarah sesaat."

"Kau ingin menentangku Siwon? Aku bisa menjatuhimu hukuman mati."

"Maaf Tuan. Saya akan melaksanakan perintah Anda." Siwon memilih untuk mengalah, bukan, dia tidak takut mati. Dia hanya ingin mengawasi tindakan Kris sejauh mana dia akan mengambil keputusan mengancam. "Saya akan mempersiapkan pasukan untuk menyerang desa pertama, meski sebenarnya Anda berkata memberi waktu tiga puluh hari….,"

"Kau mencoba menceramahiku Siwon?" tukas Kris tidak sabaran.

"Di dalam dunia prajurit dan ksatria, Tuan Kris yang saya hormati dan saya sanjung. Kejujuran adalah hal utama."

"Cukup Siwon!" Kris membentak kasar sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya sebagai isyarat untuk Siwon menutup mulut. "Siapkan pasukan dan upacara pembangkitan."

"Saya akan menyiapkan pasukan tapi untuk upacara pembangkitan saya tidak bisa melakukannya sekarang Tuan, terlalu berbahaya."

Kris melangkah mendekati Siwon, mencengkeram kerah seragam militer yang Siwon kenakan dengan cengkeraman kuat nyaris mencekik. "Jadi kau menentangku tentang upacara pembangkitan?"

"Tidak untuk saat ini Tuan. Di saat rencana Sehun dan pengikutnya masih belum jelas, membangkitkan tetua sama seperti menuang bensin pada bara api Tuan. Anda akan menyesal sebelum mempertimbangkan hal pembangkitan dengan matang. Tetua tidak bisa membedakan vampire dan manusia, salah dan benar, yang ada hanya insting membunuh, haus darah, Anda bahkan tidak akan luput dari napsu membunuh tetua. Siapa yang akan bertahan berdiri cukup kuat untuk melakukan penyegelan, Tuan Kris? Membangkitkan tetua berarti mengundang akhir dunia."

"Jadi menurutmu seburuk apapun situasinya tetua tidak boleh terlibat?" Kris bertanya dengan suara menggeram yang sarat akan amarah. Siwon menganggukkan kepala, Kris menarik tangannya dari kerah Siwon dan mendorong tubuh Siwon kasar. "Brengsek!" makinya. "Ahhhhh!" Kris berteriak frustasi sambil mengacak rambut pirangnya. "Perkamen itu bilang jika tetua akan bangkit saat Nemesis mencapai kekuatan sempurnanya?! Jangan membuatku bingung Siwon atau kau akan menyesal."

"Jika perkamen itu benar-benar terjadi, semuanya harus menghindar saat tetua berhadapan dengan Nemesis."

Kris tersenyum miring. "Kau tahu banyak tentang Nemesis apa kau percaya jika Nemesis itu ada?"

"Anda bisa melihat jika nadi tetua mulai berdenyut itu membuktikan jika Nemesis benar-benar ada. Saya hidup lebih lama dari Anda Tuan Kris, sebelum semua perkamen dibakar dan dihancurkan."

"Lalu apa kau bisa menjawab pertanyaanku?" Kening Siwon berkerut dalam. "Siapa yang akan memenangkan pertempuran antara Nemesis dan tetua? Lalu apa yang akan terjadi?"

"Tidak disebutkan jelas pada perkamen Tuan Kris, tapi Anda bisa membayangkan sendiri apa yang akan terjadi ketika dua kekuatan besar bertemu. Keduanya dirancang sempurna untuk saling menghancurkan, kekuatan dan insting membunuh."

"Pasti akan menarik." Balas Kris.

Siwon hanya diam tak menanggapi, kegilaan pada kedua mata Kris tidak bisa diremehkan. Dan baru detik ini Siwon merasa menyesal dengan sistem kerajaan yang absolut. Bagaimana raja gila seperti Kris menjadi pemimpin. "Saya undur diri Tuan." Siwon membungkukkan badannya.

"Siwon menurutmu pasti akan sangat menarik bukan? Pertempuran besar."

"Anda belum pernah melihat betapa mengerikannya sebuah peperangan Tuan Kris, bagaimana jika kita membicarakan hal ini setelah peperangan usai? Apa Anda masih berpikir hal yang sama tentang peperangan."

"Pergilah Siwon sebelum aku benar-benar murka dan memutuskan untuk menjatuhimu hukuman mati."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hari ini kau akan bertemu dengan belahan jiwamu?" Goda Seungri. Sehun tidak menjawab Seungri semakin tertawa puas. "Jangan berpura-pura bodoh Sehun, ayolah tatapan matamu terlihat sedang tergila-gila hal sama seperti saat kau menatap Luhan. Ah tidak, lebih dari itu, lebih dari saat kau menatap Luhan."

"Seungri sudah." Sehun menggoyangkan anggur di dalam gelasnya mulai tidak nyaman dengan kalimat Seungri.

"Tidak, tidak Sehun. Biar aku meneruskan ucapanku. Luhan dia memberimu keinginan untuk hidup dan seseorang yang kini kau temui memberimu detak jantung, dan oksigen untuk hidup. Kau mengerti ucapanku?"

"Kau meracau Seungri."

"Haaahhh…..," Seungri menghembuskan napas kasar dengan jengah. "Berbicara dengan orang yang tidak menghargai karya seni dan sastra sepertimu memang menyedihkan. Dengar Luhan memberimu **keinginan** untuk hidup, ingat bagian **keinginan** , kau masih **ingin** sedang seseorang ini memberimu **kehidupan**." Seungri terkekeh mengejek sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangan kanannya yang bebas dari gelas anggur dengan angkuh. "Lupakan saja Sehun." Seungri mengambil langkah pertama untuk meninggalkan Sehun dengan gelas anggur pada genggaman tangan kanannya.

" _Aku bisa merasakan sentuhan bibirnya yang lembut dan gemetar di kulit leherku yang teramat sensitif, dan sudut keras kedua gigi yang tajam, sedikit menyentuh dan berhenti di sana. Aku memejamkan kedua mata dalam lamunan kenikmatan dan menunggu— menunggu dengan jantung berdetak._ Dracula, ditulis oleh Bram Stoker."

"Cih!" maki Seungri ia memutar tubuhnya menatap Sehun dengan sengit. "Kau memang bedebah yang tahu segalanya tuan Sehun."

Sehun tersenyum miring. "Terimakasih atas pujian Anda tuan Seungri." Ucapnya sebelum menyesap anggur dari gelas cantik di tangan berbalut kulit putih pucatnya.

"Ladang mawar yang memesona dan aroma harum memikat dari pabrik penyulingan minyak mawar, kau tahu apa maksudku kan?"

"Tentu. Desamu adalah tempat yang tepat untuk merajut jalinan asmara, kurasa kau harus mengurangi frekuensimu membaca roman, Seungri."

"Ah untuk yang satu itu aku tidak mengabulkannya Tuan, dan ini bukan aku katakan berdasarkan rasa putus asaku akan kehidupan cinta penuh emosi seperti dalam roman. Aku mengatakan agar kau sadar perasaanmu dan tidak menyesal di kemudian hari." Seungri menyesap anggur terakhir di dalam gelasnya. "Semua sudah siap Sehun, kami menunggu perintah selanjutnya setelah kami melaksanakan perintah pembagian anggota, mereka langsung pergi ke desa pertama."

"Terimakasih." Sehun menjawab singkat, sedikit banyak kalimat Seungri mempengaruhinya.

"Nikmati waktu istirahatmu sebelum kau kembali ke desa pertama. Aku harus pergi mengawasi pabrik penyulingan minyak mawar."

"Hmmm." Sehun menggumam singkat.

Seungri meletakkan gelas anggur kosongnya ke atas meja oval. "Sehun, jumlah manusia dan vampire tidak sebanding, vampire lebih banyak jika pihak kita menang….,"

"Keputusan tentang pemegang pemerintahan dan bentuk pemerintahan akan dilakukan dengan cara bermusyawarah. Jumlah vampire dan manusia tidak akan mempengaruhi keputusan, jika jumlah menjadi pertimbangan utama, apapun hasil peperangan tetap vampire yang akan berkuasa, kita akan mencari jalan yang terbaik." Sehun memotong kalimat Seungri dengan tegas.

"Itu melegakan Sehun." Seungri tersenyum tulus menanggapi seluruh ucapan Sehun.

"Tuan Seungri ada empat orang yang ingin bertemu dengan Anda?"

"Terimakasih Hanbin, persilakan mereka untuk masuk."

"Baik Tuan."

Seungri tersenyum lebar ia menemukan topik menarik untuk menggoda Sehun. "Kurasa mereka yang….," kalimat Seungri terhenti saat memutar tubuhnya dia tak mendapati Sehun bersama dengan dirinya di ruangan ini lagi. "Vampire bedebah." Seungri menggumam kesal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Semua tentang _Thorn_ sudah disampaikan Sehun dengan sangat jelas." Seungri tersenyum miring. Jongin merasa tidak nyaman namun ia mencoba untuk bersikap acuh meski sesekali tangan kiri Seungri dengan sengaja menyentuh paha kanannya. "Kurasa kau ingin bertemu dengan Sehun?" Jongin tak menjawab, Seungri tertawa pelan bahkan kini mengusap-ngusap paha kannannya, Jongin menahan diri untuk tidak memelintir leher Seungri. Penanggungjawab desa ketujuh yang terlihat terlalu rapi, tercium terlalu wangi, dan memiliki senyum dan tawa yang terlalu sering diumbar. "Kurasa Sehun ada di danau di dekat pabrik penyulingan minyak mawar, aku yakin kau tahu pasti letak tempat itu saat perjalananmu ke sini." Kali ini Jongin mengangguk pelan.

Seungri berdiri dari duduknya. "Kalian bertiga boleh beristirahat di sini sementara Jongin menemui Sehun."

Jongin berdiri dari duduknya menoleh menatap Kyungsoo, Taemin, dan Minho yang melempar senyum untuknya. Jongin tidak mengerti dengan maksud dari senyuman itu, ia putuskan untuk berhenti berpikir dan pergi menemui Sehun. Jalanan sepi desa di malam hari dan pohon-pohon bunga mawar bergerak pelan tertiup angin. Aroma mahkota-mahkota mawar menggantung kuat di udara. Jongin tiba-tiba menghentikan langkah kakinya merasa konyol tentang maksudnya menemui Sehun. "Apa yang akan aku tanyakan?" keningnya berkerut dalam dan pada akhirnya ia memilih untuk melanjutkan langkah kakinya sekedar mengucapkan salam kepada Sehun, ia rasa bukanlah hal yang buruk.

Apa yang Seungri katakan tentang keberadaan Sehun benar adanya, di tepi danau di dekat pabrik penyulingan minyak mawar. Jongin berhenti melangkah, menarik napas dalam-dalam sambil bertanya dalam hati sejak kapan kehadiran Sehun memiliki pengaruh besar pada jantungnya. "Jangan katakan kau sedang bernostalgia." Ucap Jongin mengabaikan detak jantungnya yang liar.

"Kenapa bisa berkata seperti itu?" Sehun bertanya tanpa berbalik.

"Melihatmu berdiri di situ—kau terlihat rapuh Sehun." Jongin langsung menggigit bibir bawahnya menyesal dengan ucapannya.

"Bahkan batu karang bisa hancur."

Kening Jongin berkerut dalam. "Jangan membuat konotasi yang membingungkan Sehun." Dan entah ilusi atau apa, Jongin mendengar tawa Sehun sebelum vampire pucat itu berbalik menghadapnya.

"Kemarilah dari sini pemandangannya sangat indah." Jongin tidak tahu bagaimana perintah Sehun membuat kedua kakinya bergerak, melangkah mendekati Sehun, menuruti ucapan Sehun. "Air danau yang berkilau, warna mahkota-mahkota mawar, dari merah darah, merah muda, dan peach, juga aromanya yang menggantung di udara."

"Kurasa desa yang paling buruk ada desa penghasil emas, desa ketiga."

"Sama saja Jongin, penderitaan di sini tersembunyi di balik aroma wangi mawar. Sama seperti desamu tersembunyi di balik aroma lavender dan ranum buah apel."

"Hmmm." Jongin hanya menggumam, ia kepalkan kedua telapak tangannya dengan erat, mengumpulkan keberanian. "Kyungsoo hyung mengatakan jika aku harus mengatakan semuanya."

"Apa?" Sehun memutar tubuhnya berhadapan dengan Jongin, memberi Jongin perhatian penuh.

"Kau tidak bisa membaca pikiranku?"

"Tidak." Balas Sehun dengan nada meyakinkan.

Jongin menelan ludahnya kasar. "Mengenai _Thorn_ tidak seperti desa kedua, kau menyusun semuanya dengan rapi dan detail apa kau sudah menghubungi setiap penanggungjawab desa?"

"Ya. Aku bergerak dengan cepat karena aku yakin kerajaan tidak akan bermain adil dalam hal ini."

"Aku tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa, tapi kau membuat semuanya menjadi lebih mudah. Jadi aku harus mengucapkan terimakasihku."

Kesunyian yang menekan menggantung berat selama beberapa detik. "Sehun."

"Jongin." Hingga Sehun dan Jongin memanggil nama masing-masing bersamaan.

"Kau duluan." Ucap Jongin, Sehun menatap lekat kedua mata bulat Jongin.

"Aku mencintaimu." Kalimat singkat Sehun membuat Jongin merasa tidak bisa bernapas sekligus merasa konyol dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"Jangan mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak ingin kau katakan."

"Lalu kau sendiri ingin mengatakan apa?"

"Sebaiknya kita bergegas ke desa pertama, aku mendapat firasat buruk." Dusta Jongin.

"Aku yakin bukan itu yang ingin kau katakan Jongin." Jongin tidak menjawab dia memilih untuk melangkah pergi menjauhi Sehun. "Jongin." Nada suara Sehun terdengar tegas dan memberi peringatan.

"Aku bukan bayangan Luhan hyung, Sehun. Aku Jongin, aku tahu jika aku adik Luhan hyung."

"Aku tidak pernah menganggapmu sebagai bayangan Luhan." Keduanya bertatapan Sehun dengan tatapan penuh keyakinan sedangkan Jongin dengan tatapan penuh kebimbangan.

"Aku….," kalimat yang ingin Jongin ucapkan terhenti saat mendengar langkah kaki mendekat.

"Seungri?!" Sehun dan Jongin memanggil nama si penanggungjawab desa secara bersamaan.

Wajah panik Seungri membuat Jongin diliputi kecemasan. "Kalian harus cepat pergi ke desa pertama, kerajaan melakukan penyerangan."

 **TBC**

Terima kasih untuk seluruh pembaca yang membaca cerita saya, terima kasih review kalian _**andiasli99, ohkim9488, Park Rinhyun Uchiha, Athiyyah417, Jongcodekai, Hunna94, BabyCevy67, saju won, nonny13, HurHurSeungyeon, HK, rofi mvpshawol, kimkai88, ucinaze, Jeyjong, kaila, cute, diannurmayasari15, saya sayya, chocomilkfaza, Maknae lines 1994, dearkimkai, elidamia98, ulfah cuittybeams, Kim Jongin Kai, KaiNieris, novisaputri09, adindanurmas, geash, tobanga garry, Deviadevilcute, Oh Kins.**_


	13. Chapter 13

**The Mighty Fall**

 **An EXO Fiction**

 **By: Boomiee92 ft Ren**

 **HunKai**

 **Rating: M**

 **Halo semua ini chapter tiga belas selamat membaca maaf atas segala kesalahan. Ini adalah chapter terakhir dari The Mighty Fall tapi akan dipisah menjadi dua bagian 13 a dan 13 b, terima kasih sudah mengikuti cerita ini sampai akhir. Happy reading all…**

 **Previous**

Aku tidak pernah menganggapmu sebagai bayangan Luhan." Keduanya bertatapan Sehun dengan tatapan penuh keyakinan sedangkan Jongin dengan tatapan penuh kebimbangan.

"Aku….," kalimat yang ingin Jongin ucapkan terhenti saat mendengar langkah kaki mendekat.

"Seugri?!" Sehun dan Jongin memanggil nama si penanggungjawab desa secara bersamaan.

Wajah panik Seungri membuat Jongin diliputi kecemasan. "Kalian harus cepat pergi ke desa pertama, kerajaan melakukan penyerangan."

 **BAB TIGA BELAS a**

"Seungri kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan, mengerti?!" Seungri mengangguk patuh sedangkan Jongin, ia tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa sekarang, semuanya terlalu mendadak dan membayangkan semua penduduk desa yang dikenalnya tewas dalam serangan bukanlah gambaran yang menyenangkan. "Lakukan semua sesuai rencana, Jongin ayo!"

"Sehun, apa Kyungsoo hyung dan yang lainnya akan ikut?"

"Kau ingin mereka terlibat dalam pertempuran atau tidak?" Jongin menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya.

"Putuskan dengan cepat Jongin!" Bentak Sehun membuat Jongin terperanjat selama beberapa detik.

"Aku tidak tahu, bukan hakku memasukkan mereka dalam pertempuran atau tidak." Kalimat jawaban dari Jongin dibalas desisan oleh Sehun. Sehun kemudian berlari meninggalkan Jongin di tepi danau selang beberapa detik Jonginpun berlari menyusul. Seungri juga berlari namun dalam kecepatan yang bisa manusia lakukan.

"Desa ini sangat indah." Kyungsoo berbicara setelah meminum airnya.

"Aku suka semua bunga mawar yang tumbuh di sini." Sambung Taemin sedangkan Minho memilih diam dan menanggapi kalimat Kyungsoo dan Taemin dengan senyuman.

Pintu rumah yang terbuka tiba-tiba mengejutkan ketiganya, meski pintu kayu itu tak sampai menimbulkan suara tetap saja wajah Jongin yang diliputi kecemasan mengganggu pemandangan serta menimbulkan kecurigaan. "Desa kalian diserang." Sehun berucap datar seolah tanpa emosi. "Aku dan Jongin akan pergi sekarang, kalian ikut dengan kami atau tinggal di sini?"

"Sejak awal aku sudah mengatakan akan selalu mendukung Jongin." Minho menjadi orang pertama yang berdiri dan mengungkapkan keinginannya. "Tentu saja aku akan ikut."

"Aku juga." Ucap Taemin dengan Kyungsoo yang berdiri bersamaan dengan Taemin namun tak mengatakan apapun, semua yang ingin dikatakannya sudah terwakili oleh Minho dan Taemin.

"Ayo." Sehun kembali berucap singkat sebelum memutar tubuhnya cepat dan berlari. Jongin berdiri di dekat pintu menunggu Kyungsoo dan yang lainnya mengemasi ransel mereka. Apa Sehun lupa kecepatan manusia tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan kecepatan vampire.

Sudah ada tiga serigala di dalam hutan saat keempatnya memasuki hutan. Kening Jongin berkerut dalam, tidak ada serigala abu-abu di sana. "Dimana?" Jongin bertanya tanpa sadar.

" _Pergi dengan Tuan Sehun. Beliau berpesan agar Anda cepat menyusul namun tetap berhati-hati."_

"Kenapa dia pergi lebih dulu?"

" _Untuk memastikan keadaan di desa Tuan Jongin."_

"Kau berbicara dengan siapa Jongin?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan nada lembut dan ragu-ragu.

"Tidak dengan siapa-siapa _Hyung_ kita harus bergegas." Ketiganya mengangguk mantap. "Kalian bertiga naik ke punggung serigala aku akan berlari, jika keadaan di desa terlalu berbahaya. Kalian tidak boleh mengikutiku, mengerti?" pertanyaan terakhir Jongin tujukan kepada tiga serigala di hadapannya. Ketiga serigala itu menggeram rendah menyatakan persetujuan. "Ayo." Setelah kalimat terakhir selesai Jongin ucapkan tubuhnya melesat cepat seperti anak panah yang ringan.

Jongin tidak pernah merasakan sensasi seperti ini sebelumnya, ia pernah berlari dengan sangat cepat saat bersama dengan Sehun ketika meloloskan diri dari kerajaan. Namun, ia yakin sekarang kecepatannya sudah sangat jauh bertambah mungkin tiga atau bahkan lima kali. Pepohonan bahkan waktu seolah melambat di tengah kecepatan berlarinya. Paru-parunya sama sekali tidak melakukan protes justru rasa nyaman yang kini mengungkungnya. Seolah semua dalam dirinya yang selama ini tertahan telah sempurna dan akan dikeluarkan dalam satu ledakan yang bahkan Jongin tidak ketahui sebagai pemilik tubuh. Cabang-cabang pohon ia lewati dengan mudah, ranting dan dedaunan yang menghalanginya seolah menyingkir dari hadapannya tanpa ia perintah. Jongin sempat menoleh ke belakang, ia melihat ketiga serigala di belakang cukup jauh tertinggal. Meluncur di udara dengan cara yang mengesankan.

Sensasi itu berakhir saat Jongin hanya beberapa puluh kilometer dari pagar pembatas yang memisahkan hutan terlarang dan desa kelahirannya. Ia berhenti dengan sigap setelah melesat begitu cepat ia sama sekali tidak kesulitan untuk langsung menghentikan kedua langkah kakinya. Jongin berputar cepat, menyambut kedatangan ketiga serigala yang membawa Kyungsoo, Taemin, dan Minho. "Kalian tetap di dalam hutan sampai aku benar-benar tahu apa yang terjadi di desa, jaga teman-temanku."

" _Baik Tuan_." Minho terlihat ingin melancarkan protes dan pertanyaan namun Jongin lebih dulu melesat sebelum huruf pertama keluar dari bibir Minho.

Jongin berpikir jika desanya telah hancur lebur, namun semuanya salah semua bangunan berdiri seperti terakhir kali ia berada di desa ini. Tidak ada asap yang mengepul, anak panah, selongsong peluru, atau sejenisnya yang menandakan terjadinya pertikaian. "Apa ini jebakan?" Jongin menggumam pelan, ia langsung waspada menggunakan seluruh indera yang ia miliki untuk membaca perubahan sekecil apapun yang bisa ia rasakan. Satu hal yang janggal, tidak ada seorangpun dari penduduk desa yang terlihat. "Tidak!" Jongin tiba-tiba panik dan mulai berlari dengan kalap, mendobrak pintu setiap rumah mencari penghuni yang mungkin bersembunyi dari para vampire.

Dan saat rumah terakhir selesai ia periksa, Jongin menahan keinginannya untuk berteriak histeris. Tidak ada siapapun di desa ini, tidak ada yang tersisa, kerajaan telah membawa atau kemungkinan terburuk membantai seluruh penduduk desa. Di tengah kepanikannya Jongin seolah mendengar sebuah suara yang mengatakan bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja, keningnya berkerut dalam. Tidak ada siapapun yang tersisa bagaimana semua bisa baik-baik saja. Lalu entah bagaimana kedua kakinya seolah memiliki pemikiran sendiri untuk membawanya menuju gudang. Bangunan di belakang sekolah, bangunan yang cukup besar untuk menampung hasil panen sebelum para vampire datang untuk mengambil hampir semuanya.

Lutut Jongin benar-benar lemas melihat semua penduduk desa ada di sana. Lemas karena kelegaan besar yang menghantamnya tanpa peringatan. Tunggu. Jongin mencium sesuatu. "Vampire." Ia menggumam pelan kembali waspada namun kedua kakinya tetap melangkah.

Seluruh perhatian semua orang yang ada di depan gudang langsung tertuju pada Jongin. Jongin memperhatikan sekilas jika tidak ada seorangpun penduduk desa yang terluka. Vampire, dugaan Jongin tepat ada vampire berkumpul dengan manusia. "Aku Seunghyun." Salah seorang vampire menghadang Jongin. "Apa kau baik-baik saja? Aku tidak melihatmu sebelumnya. Kau siapa? Dari desa mana? Apa kerajaan menyerang desa lain?"

Jongin menggeleng pelan. ia menarik napas dalam-dalam menstabilkan detak jantungnya. "Aku dari desa ini, Jongin. Kalian ada di sini mengikuti rencana _Thorn_?" wajah Seunghyun terkejut. Dia mengangguk pelan. "Sehun ada di sini?"

"Dia di dalam gudang." Jongin mengangguk pelan kemudian dengan tatapannya ia seolah bertanya pada Seunghyun, meminta izin untuk masuk. "Tentu saja kau boleh masuk."

"Terimakasih."

Jongin mendorong pelan pintu gudang, menarik perhatian puluhan pria di dalam gudang yang tengah berdiri memutari sesuatu. Beberapa pria yang dari baunya Jongin yakin sebagai manusia menyingkir. Membuat Jongin melihat siapa yang sedang mereka perhatikan, Sehun, tentu saja Sehun. "Jongin."

"Ya. Kau merencanakan sesuatu?"

"Strategi perang." Jongin melangkah pelan mendekati Sehun.

"Siapa dia? Wajahnya manis."

"Jangan macam-macam Minhyuk."

"Apa dia kekasihmu?" Minhyuk menoleh ke belakang menatap Sehun dengan mengejek. Sehun tak membalas, Minhyuk melesat cepat hingga kini berhadapan dengan Jongin. "Apa aku boleh berkenalan denganmu?"

Kedua alis Jongin hampir bertaut. "Lakukan dengan sopan."

Minhyuk tertawa keras. "Ayolah." Ucapnya kemudian menyentuh dagu Jongin. "Ahhhh!" Minhyuk berteriak karena terkejut tubuhnya terlempar dari tempatnya berdiri membentur dinding menimbulkan suara yang cukup mengerikan.

"Kurasa kekuatanmu sudah sempurna Jongin. Tetua akan segera bangkit."

"Nemesis, Nemesis, Nemesis…..," ruangan seketika gaduh oleh bisikan-bisikan dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan setelah Sehun menyelesaikan ucapannya. Jongin kini berdiri tepat di hadapan Sehun, menatap kedua bola mata merah Sehun dengan tajam.

"Apa kau bisa memberitahukan padaku rencana perangnya."

"Tentu. Tolong semuanya keluar, Minhyuk maafkan Jongin. Dan Jongin dimana Kyungsoo, Taemin, dan Minho?"

"Di dalam hutan."

"Baiklah aku akan menjelaskannya dengan singkat kemudian kau bisa pergi memanggil mereka." Jongin tak membalas ia masih menatap Sehun dengan tajam, mengikuti setiap gerak-gerik Sehun, sekecil apapun. "Ada empat kelompok, di barisan depan para vampire, barisan kedua manusia dan serigala, lalu ada kelompok pemanah dan penembak yang akan berada di atap setiap bangunan dan bukit. Parit yang dalam dan panjang akan dibuka kembali sebagai pertahanan. Penembak akan melumpuhkan vampire yang tidak bisa diatasi di barisan depan, para serigala akan berperan ganda sebagai pembantu sekaligus pelindung manusia. Aku yakin serigala akan melepaskan para kelewawar."

"Makhluk mengerikan yang haus darah." Jongin menggumam pelan.

"Kau tau tentang mereka?"

"Aku beberapa kali melihat gambaran tentang mereka. Monster."

"Aku akan bertempur di barisan depan."

"Aku?" Jongin melempar tatapan penuh tanya.

"Kau diam dan mengawasi jalannya pertempuran, simpan tenagamu untuk melawan tetua."

"Baiklah."

"Aku akan membantumu melawan tetua. Aku pasti melakukannya."

"Terimakasih." Jongin berucap singkat keduanya bertatapan. Kedua bola mata ungu Jongin berubah menjadi biru menyala. Kening Jongin berkerut dan mulai dihiasi titik-titik keringat. Jongin berjalan mundur menjauhi Sehun. "Sehun kau…,"

"Sssttttt…," Sehun memotong kalimat Jongin dengan cara meletakkan telunjuk kanannya pada permukaan bibir penuh Jongin. "Tidak perlu mengatakannya Jongin. Aku tidak akan mengkhianatimu aku janji, yakinlah Jongin dan jangan menyebut tentang Luhan lagi, ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Luhan lagi. Biarkan dia tenang." Jongin mengangguk pelan. "Malam ini Siwon akan datang untuk membuat perjanjian."

"Perjanjian?"

"Ya, perjanjian perdamaian."

"Baiklah." Jongin menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Kau yang akan menemui Siwon dan pengawalnya."

Jongin hanya mengangguk pelan. "Aku akan memanggil Kyungsoo hyung dan yang lainnya juga menyampaikan rencana ini pada para serigala."

"Tidak perlu, aku sudah memberitahu para serigala kau tahu sendiri aku tidak datang sendirian ke tempat ini."

Jongin merutuki kebodohannya di dalam hati, bagaimana dia bisa lupa jika Sehun pergi dengan serigala juga. "Y—ya." Dan kenapa sekarang ia merasa gugup.

"Ayo pergi memanggil Kyungsoo dan yang lain."

"Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri Sehun."

"Aku ingin menemanimu." Sehun bersikeras, Jongin memilih diam dan melangkah keluar dari gudang diikuti Sehun di belakangnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin hanya berdiri di sudut gudang memperhatikan Sehun yang memberi instruksi kepada Minho, Taemin, dan Kyungsoo tentang strategi perang. Ia bisa mendengar detak jantung ketiganya bergemuruh. Perang ini adalah yang pertama bagi semua manusia. Namun, untuk beberapa vampire ini bukan yang pertama.

"Kami akan melaksanakan semuanya dengan baik." Minho berucap mantap diikuti anggukan Taemin dan Kyungsoo. Jongin tidak bis menahan senyum, ketegaran dan keyakinan semua orang benar-benar mengejutkan.

"Jongin, kami akan menemui semua manusia kau mau ikut?" Minho menoleh ke belakang dan Jongin mengangguk pelan.

"Jongin tetap tinggal ada yang harus kami bicarakan." Kalimat Sehun membuat Jongin cukup terkejut, ia yakin tidak ada lagi yang perlu Sehun bicarakan.

"Baiklah kami keluar sekarang." Minho tersenyum sebelum berbalik dan pergi bersama Kyungsoo dan Taemin.

Jongin menunggu hingga pintu gudang benar-benar tertutup. "Ada apa?" kemudian bertanya pada Sehun.

"Kau belum menjawab peryataanku di tepi danau tempo hari."

Jongin menatap kedua mata Sehun sengit. "Apa itu penting? Kita akan berperang Sehun."

"Itu penting." Jawaban tegas Sehun membuat Jongin mengernyit. "Itu penting karena mungkin tidak akan ada kesempatan kedua."

Jongin terdiam. Semua yang Sehun katakan benar kedudukan seimbang ada vampire yang berperang di pihaknya, ada serigala, semua bisa terbunuh di medan perang, tidak ada yang abadi. Jongin menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya. "Aku akan mengulanginya untukmu mungkin kau lupa." Sehun melempar tatapan sendu. "Aku mencintaimu Jongin."

"Aku—Aku juga mencintaimu Sehun."

Sehun tersenyum tipis. "Terima kasih Jongin." Jongin mengangguk pelan, Sehun merentangkan kedua tangannya membuat Jongin bingung. "Kau tidak ingin memelukku?" Jongin tertawa pelan Sehun dengan senyum tipisnya menarik pelan lengan kanan Jongin untuk mendekat. Memeluknya lembut dan erat. "Berjanjilah kau akan selamat dalam perang." Sehun berbisik pada telinga kanan Jongin.

"Aku akan berusaha." Jongin membalas lemah.

"Aku akan melindungimu, Jongin." Jongin tak membalas dia hanya tersenyum dalam pelukan Sehun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin mengeraskan rahangnya saat melangkah menuju meja tempat perundingan, duduk berhadapan dengan Siwon dan Seungyol. Di bawah pengawasan Kris sang pewaris tahta membuat Jongin harus berusaha keras untuk menekan amarahnya. "Ini isi perjanjian yang kami tawarkan." Ucap Siwon sambil menyodorkan dokumen kepada Jongin.

"Apa bedanya? Manusia tetap melayani para vampire." Jongin menghempaskan dokumen yang baru saja ia baca kembali ke atas meja.

"Ada yang berubah, kalian diberi libur bekerja." Kris menatap Jongin tajam, Jongin membalas tatapan Kris dengan dingin.

"Berikan sesuatu yang adil, jamin hak-hak kami."

Kris tertawa mengejek. "Kau menginginkan hak? Kalian ini makhluk rendah."

Jongin mencondongkan tubuhnya. "Kami makhluk rendah tapi kalian tidak bisa hidup tanpa kami, jadi siapa yang lebih rendah?"

"Lancang!" Kris menggebrak meja dan berdiri menantang Jongin. "Kau dan semua manusia rendahan ini sama saja, kau tahu betapa nikmatnya kakakmu saat dia berteriak memohon kematian padaku!"

Jongin mencoba untuk tetap tenang, dia berdiri dari kursi kemudian berucap lantang. "Kami memberi kalian kesempatan untuk memperbaiki kesepakatan."

"Kau makhluk rendahan! Berlututlah di bawah kakikku, kaki para vampire kau akan berakhir seperti kakakmu. Luhan."

Tangan kanan Jongin menyentuh saku kanannya di sana sudah ada belati dengan sepuhan perak. Luhan, wajah kakak pertamanya terlintas di benaknya, Luhan diperkosa oleh enam vampire dan dibunuh secara sadis. Jongin berbalik cepat menarik belatinya, Jongin berniat menyerang Kris namun Seungyol menjadi tameng Kris saat belati tajam bersepuh perak menghujam jantungnya.

Jongin menendang perut Seungyol, namun Siwon telah membawa Kris pergi "Ahhhh!" Jongin berteriak marah ia melampiaskan amarahnya pada prajurit yang tak sempat melarikan diri. "Kami menolak tawaran damai!" Jongin berteriak lantang.

"Ini pengkhianatan!" teriakkan itu membuat Jongin geram. Ia lewati tubuh Seungyol yang terkapar kedua tangannya dengan mantap memegang gagang belati Jongin berlari sekuat tenaga menggerakkan kedua tangannya dengan cepat. Menghujam setiap jantung dari lima belas prajurit yang tersisa. Jongin melangkah mundur, menatap tubuh-tubuh para vampire yang tergeletak di atas tanah alun-alun.

Rasa sesak mulai menyerangnya, ia tidak pernah menyangka bisa menjadi pembunuh berdarah dingin seperti sekarang. Jongin menemukan ketenangannya kembali. "Perketat penjagaan! Biarkan mereka, saat matahari terbit tubuh-tubuh ini akan terbakar." Jongin berucap dengan tegas dan dingin sebelum berbalik dan melangkah pergi. Jongin melewati Kyungsoo, Taemin, dan Minho. Ia berlari cepat menuju padang rumput.

BRUK! Jongin jatuh berlutut kemudian menangis sejadi-jadinya. Kedua telapak tangannya masih dipenuhi dengan noda darah. "Apa kau menyesal sekarang?" Jongin langsung bangkit dan memutar tubuhnya dengan cepat menatap Sehun. "Tidak ada kata mundur lagi Jongin, tegarlah."

"Aku tahu!" Jongin berteriak murka. "Aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi aku hanya butuh waktu sebentar. Waktu untuk bernapas." Sehun diam tak menanggapi dan memilih untuk tetap berdiri di belakang tubuh Jongin yang masih berlutut di atas padang rumput.

 **TBC**

Terima kasih kepada para pembaca sekalian yang sudah bersedia membaca cerita saya. Terima kasih review kalian **Wendybiblu, saju won, andiasli99, laxyovrds, Hunna94, Lizz Liel Lawliet, siska kim, sukmawindia, Kim Jongin Kai, Jeyjong, kimkai88, saya sayya, kikirizky, Oh Titan, kaila, adindanurmas, rofi mvpshawol, BabyCey67, novisaputri09, chocomilkfaza, Snxon8grf, Oh Kins, ulfah cuittybeams, Park Rinhyun Uchiha, KaiNieris, dearkimkai, 110114hk, geas, ismi ryesomnia, tobanga garry, Maknae lines 1994.** Sekali lagi terima kasih sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya. 


	14. Chapter 14

**The Mighty Fall**

 **An EXO Fiction**

 **By: Boomiee92 ft Ren**

 **HunKai**

 **Rating: M**

 **Halo semua ini chapter tiga belas selamat membaca maaf atas segala kesalahan. Ini adalah chapter terakhir dari The Mighty Fall tapi akan dipisah menjadi dua bagian 13 a dan 13 b, terima kasih sudah mengikuti cerita ini sampai akhir. Happy reading all…**

BRUK! Jongin jatuh berlutut kemudian menangis sejadi-jadinya. Kedua telapak tangannya masih dipenuhi dengan noda darah. "Apa kau menyesal sekarang?" Jongin langsung bangkit dan memutar tubuhnya dengan cepat menatap Sehun. "Tidak ada kata mundur lagi Jongin, tegarlah."

"Aku tahu!" Jongin berteriak murka. "Aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi aku hanya butuh waktu sebentar. Waktu untuk bernapas." Sehun diam tak menanggapi dan memilih untuk tetap berdiri di belakang tubuh Jongin yang masih berlutut di atas padang rumput.

 **PREVIOUS**

"Aaaahhh!" teriakkan lantang itu menarik perhatian semua orang, Jongin memutar tubuhnya melihat seseorang terjatuh di atas tanah dengan panah menancap di dada.

"Serangan mendadak!" pekikan itu membuat semua orang panik.

"Minho atur semua pasukan!" Jongin berteriak sekuat tenaga.

"Atur semua pasukan Seunghyun!" Teriakkan Jongin disambung oleh Sehun.

"Ini yang kau cemaskan kerajaan tidak pernah bermain adil?!" Jongin bertanya cepat sembari menghampiri Sehun yang bersiap dengan pedang dan pistolnya.

"Ya."

"Sehun."

"Mereka lebih jeli dari yang aku baca. Seharusnya kita menghabisi Siwon terlebih dahulu. Aku rasa pertemuan kemarin malam adalah bagian strategi untuk memata-matai kita."

"Kurasa ini bukan vampire mereka tidak akan menyerang dengan senjata! Kurasa desa sekutu kerajaan yang melakukannya, vampire tidak pernah menggunakan senjata."

"Peraturan sudah berubah Jongin, apapun caranya, mereka akan melanggar untuk memang. Pihak kerajaan tidak ingin dijatuhkan."

"Aku akan mengatur pasukan!" Minho berteriak kemudian berlari kencang dan bersiul agar kelompoknya berkumpul.

"Taemin bawa anak-anak, perempuan, dan yang lemah ke bunker perlindungan!"

"Baik Jongin!" pekik Taemin. Jongin berlari menghampiri Minho semua orang sudah siap.

"Berlindunglah!" pekik Jongin. "Jangan melakukan serangan bisa saja ini hanya jebakan."

Semua orang yang berada di garis depan berlindung di parit yang sengaja digali untuk strategi perang. Hanya Jongin yang berdiri menatap pasukan vampire dan manusia sekutu. "Jumlahnya sangat banyak!" pekik Jongin memberitahu kepada semua orang. "Jangan melakukan apapun sebelum aku memberi tanda." Sambung Jongin. "Sehun?"

"Kau juga berlindung Jongin."

"Tidak. Aku akan ikut bertarung." Sehun ingin menjawab namun hal itu terhenti saat Sehun merasakan sesuatu.

"Kelelawar dilepaskan. Jongin berjanjilah untuk selamat."

"Kau juga." Jongin tersenyum sekilas sebelum memutar tubuhnya dan berlari menuju kelompok pemanah.

"Kelelawar dilepaskan! Para serigala lindungi manusia, para penembang bidik kelelawarnya pemanah bidik vampire yang lolos dari garis depan!" Jongin berteriak lantang.

Pasukan vampire terlihat berlari dalam kecepatan penuh. Siwon memimpin pasukan berdiri di hadapan Sehun. "Siapapun pemimpin kalian ini adalah kesempatan terakhir kalian untuk berdamai dengan kaum vampire!"

"Tidak perlu menanggapi!" Teriak Jongin membuat Sehun hampir saja tertawa dan pasti akan sangat tidak elit tertawa di tengah medan pertempuran.

"Baiklah ini pilihan kalian! Serang dan hancurkan desa ini jangan sisakan apapun, pengkhianat harus dimusnahkan."

"Minho ambil alih pasukan di sini! Kyungsoo hyung juga!"

"Baik Jongin!"

Jongin langsung memberi aba-aba kepada penembak untuk menembakkan peluru-peluru perak mereka pada kelewar-kelewar yang berterbangan dengan sangat cepat di atas mereka. Para serigala melindungi semua manusia dengan sangat baik sesekali mereka menyerang dengan cakar dan gigitan. Kelewar-kelelawar mengerikan terjatuh di atas tanah, berukuran besar, mengerikan, bersimbah darah dengan menjijikkan. Jongin berlari menghindari tubuh-tubuh kelewar raksasa yang meluncur cepat dari atas dan terhempas ke tanah.

Kedua mata Jongin menatap dengan teliti setiap tubuh yang terjatuh ke atas tanah. Perak hanya melemahkan dan tidak menewaskan vampire, yang langsung tewas berarti mereka adalah manusia. Manusia yang memilih tetap membela kerajaan. Jongin melompat ke dalam parit, bersembunyi bersama Minho dan beberapa puluh pria, menunggu saat yang tepat untuk melakukan serangan kejutan.

"Kita serang sekarang!" Jongin berteriak lantang sambil melompat keluar dari parit. Pistol dengan peluru perak di tangan kiri dan pedang di tangan kanan. Vampire yang sudah terkena tembakan dan lemah bisa langsung diatasi. Sehun berlari di samping Jongin. Tangan kanannya memegang pedang menghindari peluru yang dilesatkan pasukan vampire ke arah tubuhnya dengan sigap. Sehun melirik Jongin, ia merasa lega Jongin melewati semua pasukan vampire yang menghadang mereka dengan mudah.

"Kepala dan jantung! Kepala dan jantung!" Jongin berteriak mengingatkan semua orang tentang dua titik yang harus diserang untuk membunuh vampire.

Jongin berlari cepat melintasi Minho menuju Taemin yang terlihat kewalahan menghadapi satu vampire perempuan berambut merah. Jongin datang tanpa diketahui si vampire perempuan, dengan cepat Jongin memutus kepala si vampire perempuan dengan pedang tajamnya.

"Ahhh!" teriakkan Kyungsoo menarik perhatian Jongin, ia berputar cepat melihat kakak laki-lakinya yang terjatuh di atas tanah. Siwon bersiap menusuk perut Kyungsoo. Jongin mengambil belati yang diselipkan pada rompi melemparkan belati itu ke arah Siwon dan menancap pada kepala Siwon membuat sang pemimpin pasukan terjatuh di atas tanah.

Jongin berdiri di tengah padang rumput indah yang kini menjadi medan perang. Tubuh-tubuh bergelimpangan, darah dan darah, serta bau anyir tercium kuat di udara. Desingan peluru serta anak panah menghiasi langit. "Ah!" Jongin memekik tertahan saat sesuatu menubruk tubuhnya dengan keras. Tulang pinggang Jongin membentur batang pohon sikamor. Samar-samar Jongin mendengar suara retakan, pinggangnya nyeri sangat nyeri dan dirinya tidak bisa bergerak untuk beberapa saat. Aura yang menekan, membuat Jongin sulit untuk berdiri.

"Kau berniat untuk melawan vampire?"

Jongin menatap Suho dengan tatapan terkejut. Tidak salah lagi sang tetua telah turun di medan perang. "Kau berniat melawan vampire?!" Suho memekik keras sambil menarik kerah kemeja Jongin. Mencekik leher Jongin.

"Semuanya mundur!" Sehun berteriak keras kepada pasukannya. "Minho, Kyungsoo, Taemin, suruh semuanya mundur! Lari ke hutan sekarang juga! Serigala tunjukkan jalannya semuanya mundur!" Sehun berteriak kencang sambil terus membunuh vampire-vampire yang berniat untuk merangsek mendekati pasukannya.

"Kenapa mundur takut mati?!" salah seorang vampire berteriak pada Sehun.

"Bodoh yang masih bertahan di medan perang!" Sehun berteriak lantang sebelum menusuk jantung vampire yang tadi menghinanya.

Semua pasukan mundur termasuk sebagian besar pasukan vampire tak terkecuali, medan pertempuran berubah sepi dalam sesaat. Jongin merasa sesak, tubuhnya benar-benar tidak bisa digerakkan kekuatan seorang tetua memang tidak bisa diremehkan. BRUGH! Suho membenturkan punggung Jongin pada batang sikamor dengan keras. Jongin tak bisa berteriak karena lehernya tercekik. Jongin merasakan cekikan Suho pada lehernya semakin erat dan kini kedua kakinya tak lagi memijak tanah.

"Kau memang harus mati!" Jongin hanya bisa memejamkan kedua matanya dan mengeluarkan teriakkan tak bersuara saat sesuatu yang tajam mengoyak perutnya. Susah payah Jongin membuka mata kanannya melihat tanah di bawah kakinya telah ternoda oleh darah yang tidak bisa dikatakan sedikit dan semua itu adalah darah yang mengalir dari perutnya.

"Ka—kami tidak akan—tun—duk pada kalian." Terbata Jongin mengucapkan kalimatnya.

"Kalian akan kalah." Ucap Suho kemudian tertawa terbahak. Jongin mengumpulkan sisa tenaganya ia angkat kaki kanannya dan menendang perut Suho sekuat tenaga. Suho terhuyung ke belakang cengkeraman tangan Suho pada lehernya terlepas. Tubuh Jongin terjatuh ke atas tanah dengan cara menyakitkan. Jongin menarik pedang yang menembus perutnya. "Apa yang bisa kau lakukan?! Kau akan mati!" pekik Suho.

Jongin menggenggam pedang dengan kedua tangannya, dengan sisa tenaga ia melesat cepat menusukkan ujung pedang pada leher Suho. "Aku akan mati denganmu!" Jongin berteriak. Dan semua peperangan yang terjadi seketika terhenti bersamaan dengan tubuh Suho yang terhempas ke atas tanah. "Tetua telah terbunuh!" pekikan terdengar lantang.

"Brengsek!" Sehun mengumpat keras karena beberapa vampire keras kepala terus menghalangi jalannya. "Jongin!" Sehun panik melihat tubuh Jongin terjatuh di atas tanah berumput.

Jongin terhuyung ke belakang kemudian terjatuh. Langit cerah, aroma rerumputan, suara gemirisik ranting pohon apel, angin lembut yang membelai wajahnya. Entah berapa kali dirinya sudah berada di tempat ini ia tetap saja terpesona dengan keindahan sederhana yang ditawarkan padang rumput ini. Jongin mencoba mengangkat tangan kanannya, darah segar menempel pada telapak tangan kanannya. Lukanya tidak sembuh, Jongin merasa pandangannya mulai kabur dan tubuhnya benar-benar lelah. Rasa kantuk menggalayut dengan kuat.

Tetua telah terbunuh Jongin tidak tahu apa kemenangan ada di pihak manusia sekarang. Lelah, tubuhnya sudah benar-benar lelah sekarang. Kedua kelopak matanya terasa sangat berat. Ia melihat wajah Sehun, menatapnya dengan panik, berteriak histeris, namun ia tak bisa mendengar suara Sehun. Tidak ada suara yang bisa dia dengar sekarang dan kegelapan datang dengan sangat cepat.

"Jongin!" Sehun berteriak lantang, ia berlari menghampiri Jongin. Menjatuhkan tubuhnya memangku tubuh Jongin. Tangan kirinya dengan gemetar menekan luka menganga pada perut Jongin. "Jongin!" Sehun panik kala kedua kelopak mata Jongin perlahan mulai tertutup. "Tidak Jongin kau tidak boleh mati, Jongin kau sudah berjanji untuk selamat. Jongin. Jongin?!" Sehun mengguncang pelan tubuh Jongin. Tidak ada reaksi. "Jongin…," Sehun berbisik lirih, sesuatu yang selama ini ia tahan semakin kuat menekan. Pada akhirnya Sehun mengalah.

"Ahhhh!" teriakkan lantang terdengar dari para vampire.

"Seunghyun?!" Minho berteriak panik melihat Seunghyun berlutut di atas tanah. "Ada apa?"

"Sehun, Sehun melakukannya."

"Melakukan apa?!"

"Tetap sembunyi!" itu adalah teriakkan terakhir Seunghyun sebelum ia jatuh tak sadarkan diri di atas tanah bersama para vampire yang lainnya. Para vampire tak sadarkan diri.

Sehun melesat cepat, selama ini Luhan yang menjaganya tetap waras, setelah Luhan direnggut, Jonginlah yang menjadi alasan untuknya tetap waras, semuanya telah direnggut. Sekarang kegelapan telah menyambutnya dengan sangat ramah. Sehun telah menyerah pada kegelapan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Katakan apa ini?!" Kris berteriak murka pada professor gila di hadapannya. Blank. Sedangkan Blank hanya tertawa histeris. "Katakan dengan jelas!" Kris menarik kerah kemeja lusuh Blank mencekiknya kuat.

"Apa Anda tidak bisa membaca Tuan." Tanpa rasa takut dan rasa sakit Blank menjawab dengan lancar.

"Kau hanya bermain-main kan? Ini semua karanganmu!"

"Tuan, saya tidak mungkin membuat kebohongan. Saya menghargai ilmu pengetahuan, semua didasari oleh penelitian dan bukti. Bukan kebohongan, ah kecuali ramalan tentang Nemesis yang mungkin terdengar seperti khayalan tapi sekarang terbukti bukan. Nemesis benar-benar ada Tuan."

"Aku bukan bertanya Nemesis tapi tetua?!"

"Astaga Tuan, apa Anda tidak bisa membaca?"

"Blank!" Kris benar-benar murka ia menendang keras perut Blank.

Blank meludah ke atas lantai kerajaan yang mewah, darah keluar dari mulutnya akibat tendangan Kris. Terhuyung, Blank berdiri mengusap pelan perutnya. "Di situ jelas disebutkan jika tetua, vampire terkuat bukanlah Tuan Suho. Namun, Odult. Tuan Sehun. Tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu, energi yang tidak terdeteksi. Selama ini vampire terkuat hidup di sekitar Anda, Tuan Kris. Anda menghinanya, mengambil sesuatu yang berharga darinya. Bukan sekali tapi berulang kali. Nemesis, aku rasa Nemesis itu sesuatu yang berharga untuk Tuan Sehun jika Nemesis mati maka Tuan Sehun tidak akan melepaskan Anda." Di akhir kalimat Blank tertawa histeris.

Kris berniat untuk menghajar Blank, namun sesuatu yang terasa sangat dingin membuatnya terpaku di tempat. "Jadi ada dua tetua selama ini? Bahkan Suho sendiri tak mengetahuinya?" Kris bertanya pada Blank, sang professor gila hanya mengangguk pelan.

Aura sedingin kutub, melumpuhkan, membuat setiap vampire yang tak cukup kuat berlutut di atas tanah, termasuk Kris, ia mencoba melawan namun tak sanggup. Ia terjatuh, berlutut di atas lantai pualam kerajaan. Ia tak sempat melihat siapa yang datang karena kegelapan menyambutnya lebih cepat. Detik itu, sebelum maut menjemputnya Kris menyesal telah membuat keputusan gegabah dengan membunuh Luhan, mengobarkan perang, dan memberi perintah untuk menghabisi Jongin. Semuanya terlambat, dia mati, tidak akan dibangkitkan lagi, berakhir.

Blank gemetar saat Sehun berdiri di hadapannya, tatapan kosong tanpa belas kasihan. "Nemesis itu sudah mati?" tidak ada jawaban. "Perkamen terakhir menyebut _dia indah seperti mawar, membuatmu terpesona namun jangan mencintainya karena dia akan layu dan gugur dengan cepat_ _membuatmu merana_."

Pandangan Sehun berubah ia berlutut di hadapan Blank. "Apa kau bisa menyelamatkannya, apa kau bisa?"

"Saya akan mencobanya Tuan Sehun jika gagal Anda bisa menghabisi saya detik itu juga saya tidak akan menyesal atau merasa takut."

"Ikut aku." Sehun menarik tangan kanan Blank membawanya pergi. Ketika meninggalkan kerajaan, Blank melihat bahwa semua vampire yang menentang kedatangan Sehun dan menentang peperangan sudah tewas. Tergeletak di atas tanah bersama seluruh keangkuhan mereka.

.

.

.

Perang berakhir, pemenang sudah terlihat dengan jelas. Pihak yang menginginkan perdamaian. Tidak ada seorangpun yang gugur dari pihak Sehun dan Jongin, mungkin kecuali Jongin. Semua orang ada di luar. Seunghyun, Taemin, Minho, dan Kyungsoo ada di dalam bangunan gudang. Berdiri menatap tubuh Jongin yang dibaringkan di atas peti penyimpanan kentang. Pintu gudang terbuka aura dingin menusuk. "Sebaiknya kita keluar." Ucap Seunghyun. Kyungsoo membuat gerakan menolak. "Keluar demi kebaikan semuanya." Seunghyun berucap lembut. Kyungsoo akhirnya menurut dan berjalan keluar bersama yang lain. Sehun menutup pintu gudang.

"Apa yang bisa kau lakukan."

"Baik Tuan Sehun." Sehun berusaha keras untuk tidak jatuh dalam kegelapan memperhatikan apa yang Blank lakukan pada tubuh Jongin. Tak lama Blank menoleh menatap Sehun dengan tatapan menyedihkan. Sehun mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya kuat-kuta.

"Keluarlah sebelum aku berubah pikiran dan jangan izinkan siapapun masuk." Blank mengangguk pelan dan berlari tergopoh menuju pintu. BRAK! Pintu gudang tertutup kasar mengeluarkan suara memekakan telinga.

Rasa sakit ini lebih buruk dari semua rasa sakit yang pernah Sehun rasakan. Ia berlutut di samping tubuh Jongin, menggenggam jari jemari lentik yang kini terasa begitu dingin. "Kau berjanji untuk selamat, kau mengatakan mencintaiku. Kenapa pergi? Jongin kenapa pergi?" perlahan Sehun berdiri dari posisi berlututnya. Mengangkat tubuh tak bernyawa Jongin membawanya pergi meninggalkan gudang tua.

Semua manusia dan vampire yang melihat kedatangan Sehun, menyingkir memberinya jalan, menundukkan kepala mereka. Tidak ada suara semuanya membisu. Suara gemerisik angin dan ranting pepohonan bahkan terdengar terlalu berisik sekarang.

" _Kenapa kau menolongku? Kenapa kau tidak membunuhku di hutan terlarang waktu itu? Padahal ada larangan tegas manusia dilarang memasuki hutan terlarang, pelanggar dijatuhi hukuman mati."_

" _Kita bicarakan nanti sekarang tunjukan dimana rumahmu." Ucap Sehun sambil menarik pergelangan tangan kiri Jongin._

" _Kau yang meminta agar kita saling mengenal?!" Jongin memekik protes. "Sehun!" Sehun tidak peduli dengan teriakan Jongin, terus ditariknya tangan Jongin. Keduanya melintasi padang lavender dengan cepat._

Padang lavender. Sehun hanya ingin pergi ke tempat yang dipenuhi oleh warna ungu dan sangat harum. Perlahan Sehun membaringkan tubuh Jongin di hamparan lavender. Begitu mungil dan begitu rapuh. Sehun berulang kali mengerjapkan kedua matanya yang terus digenangi oleh air mata. Di antara balutan warna ungu lavender. "Kau tidak menepati janjimu, seharusnya aku marah. Aku harus melakukan apa Jongin?"

Sehun menggigit pergelangan tangan kirinya membiarkan darah menetes dari sana berjalan mendekati Jongin. Meletakkan pergelangan tangan kirinya yang kini dibalut darah ke atas bibir penuh Jongin. Sehun tersenyum perih. "Inipun tidak berhasil, Jongin." Sehun membiarkan air mata mengalir keluar dari kedua matanya tanpa niatan untuk mencegah dan berpura tegar. " _Dia indah seperti mawar, membuatmu terpesona namun jangan mencintainya karena dia akan layu dan gugur dengan cepat_ _dan membuatmu merana."_ Dengan bibir dan suara bergetar, Sehun menggumamkan kalimat terakhir dari perkamen Nemesis. "Kau Nemesis, aku yakin itu. Terima kasih Jongin." Sehun menundukkan kepalanya mengecup singkat dahi dan bibir penuh Jongin. "Aku mencintaimu, tidurlah yang nyenyak Jongin."

 **END**

 **EPILOG**

Sistem kerajaan. Penguasa dipilih berdasarkan suara terbanyak. Vampire dan manusia mendapat jatah sama di kursi parlemen sebagai pengawas jalannya pemerintahan. Meski ada banyak perbaikan yang harus dilakukan semua berjalan dengan cukup baik setelah peperangan. Sekolah-sekolah banyak dibuka, manusia dan vampire memiliki kesempatan yang sama untuk mengenyam pendidikan tinggi. Bahkan pernikahan antara manusia dan vampire diperbolehkan.

Empat puluh tahun berlalu namun Sehun masih mengingat semuanya dengan sangat jelas. Sepulang mengajar di universitas Sehun menyempatkan diri untuk pergi ke ladang lavender. Semuanya terlihat sama kecuali rumah-rumah penduduk yang lebih besar, gedung rumah sakit, universitas, dan pagar pembatas yang dihilangkan dari desa. Desa kelahiran Jongin. Sehun berdiri di kejauhan mengamati anak-anak yang berlarian melewati jalan setapak yang membelah ladang lavender. Mereka tidak tahu, pernah ada pertempuran besar untuk mendapatkan hak dan kebebasan yang sekarang mereka nikmati. Pernah ada sebuah legenda yang sebagian besar meragukan legenda tersebut, namun, ia benar-benar datang kemudian pergi secepat kelopak mawar yang mekar dan layu.

Sehun tersenyum perih, ia melihat bukit di kejauhan. Kedua kakinya melangkah pelan melewati jalan setapak. Menikmati indahnya lavender-lavender yang mekar. "Maaf professor!" seorang anak kecil yang sedang berlarian dengan temannya menabrak kaki kanan Sehun. Sehun hanya tersenyum dan mengusak puncak kepala sang bocah sebelum melangkahkan kedua kakinya kembali.

Batu nisan yang terbuat dari marmer hitam nampak berkilau diterpa sinar matahari tengah hari. Jongin, Sehun sangat merindukan sosok itu yang selalu muncul di hampir setiap mimpinya. Tersenyum hangat dengan kedua bola mata bulatnya. Jika jantung Sehun masih berfungsi ia yakin kini pasti berdetak dengan lebih cepat. "Kau membolos lagi."

"Aku merindukan kakekku."

"Sudah berapa kali kau membolos kelas? Aku yakin bukan itu alasannya."

"Diamlah professor ini bukan urusanmu."

"Kai, kakekmu sudah berpesan jika kau membolos satu kelas lagi aku akan memberimu nilai E. Kau tahu artinya nilai E kan?"

Kai memutar tubuhnya menatap Sehun dengan tajam. "Aku penasaran." Sehun tak membalas. "Benarkah Nemesis itu sangat mirip denganku? Bagaimana bisa? Kami bahkan tidak memiliki hubungan darah, dia Nemesis aku setengah vampire dan setengah manusia."

"Siapa yang mengatakan jika Jongin mirip denganmu?" Sehun bertanya sambil meletakkan seikat lavender di atas nisan.

"Kakek Minho." Kai berdiri di sisi kanan tubuh Sehun masih melempar pertanyaan penasarannya.

"Selain Minho."

"Nenek Taemin, Kakek Kyungsoo juga."

"Dan kau masih ragu?" Kai mengangguk pelan. "Kau bisa melihat semuanya di perpustakaan."

"Hanya lukisan yang ada di perpustakaan tidak bisa dipercaya."

"Jika aku menjawabnya apa kau berjanji akan memperbaiki semua nilaimu."

Kedua mata Kai menyipit, bibirnya sedikit mengerucut. "Entahlah."

"Kalau begitu aku tidak akan menjawabnya."

"Perhitungan sekali!" Kai mendengus. Kai memutar tubuhnya berniat untuk pergi meninggalkan Sehun namun dia ingat ingin bertanya satu hal lagi. "Profesor mencintai Jongin?"

"Kau ingin jawaban seperti apa Kai."

"Pelit sekali." Kai kembali mencibir. "Ah ya aku punya tugas yang cukup susah bisakah Profesor membantuku?"

"Membuat rangkuman tentang Drakula."

"Kau bisa membacanya di perpustakaan."

"Aku malas melakukannya itu novel yang sangat tebal dengan bahasa yang yah—lumayan ketinggalan jaman. Aku bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan setingnya bagaimana aku bisa tahan membaca buku seperti itu." Kai menggerutu panjang lebar.

"Seingatku kau tidak pernah tahan membaca buku apapun." Sehun kini membungkukkan badannya mencabut beberapa batang rumput liar yang tumbuh.

"Ya benar juga, aku benci buku aku benci belajar." Sehun tersenyum mendengar pengakuan Kai.

"Setiap hari Profesor datang ke tempat ini di jam yang sama….,"

"Dan seandainya jantungku masih berdetak aku pasti terkejut melihatmu di sini."

Kai tertawa pelan. "Terkejut karena aku lagi-lagi membolos kelas?!" Sehun tak membalas. "Ayolah itu soal sepele aku lebih suka melakukan penggalian situs kuno langsung daripada duduk di bangku keras, membaca buku tebal dan mendengar ceramahmu juga teman-teman kunomu itu."

"Apa yang ada di piramida Mesir?"

Kai mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Bercanda ya? Tentu saja makam raja-raja Mesir."

"Apa yang ada di dalamnya?"

Kai memutar kedua bola matanya malas. "Tentu saja tubuh raja dan bekal kubur."

"Kau benar tapi ada hal yang kau lewatkan."

"Apa?" Sehun menegakkan tubuhnya, berbalik menatap Kai.

"Kutukan. Setiap makam raja dilengkapi dengan kutukan untuk mencegah penjarahan makam."

"Tapi penjarahan tetap terjadi…,"

"Dan ada banyak arkeolog yang tewas mengenaskan sama dengan bunyi kutukan yang dipahatkan pada dinding makam." Kening Kai berkerut dalam. "Kau tidak percaya?"

"Kurasa itu hanya kebetulan."

"Nemesis?"

"Aku percaya soal itu."

"Apa susahnya mempercayai kutukan." Keheningan tercipta cukup lama sampai Kai mendesis dan menggaruk pelipis kanannya.

"Jangan berbicara hal itu denganku, aku tidak paham." Sehun hanya mengulas senyum tipis, Kai memilih untuk melangkah pergi. "Musim panas menyenangkan aku ingin berlibur."

"Masih musim semi." Ucap Sehun yang menyusul Kai dengan cepat.

"Aku ingin libur lebih cepat."

"Memang kau siapa bisa mengambil libur seenakmu sendiri?"

"Bukan siapa-siapa, yah tidak ada salahnya dicoba siapa tahu aku diberi libur." Kai menjawab enteng kemudian diiringi dengan senyuman lebar. "Profesor tahu aku berkelahi dengan Moonkyu."

"Aku sudah mendengarnya. Apa masalah kalian?"

"Sebenarnya masalahnya bukan denganku, Profesor tahu Moonkyu punya banyak kekasih lalu aku mengatakan jika dia harus setia. Moonkyu tidak terima dia bertingkah menyebalkan dan kami berakhir dengan berkelahi."

"Kurasa itu tidak apa-apa. Alasanmu cukup bisa diterima."

"Benarkan?!" Kai memekik keras. "Itu alasan yang bisa diterima tapi kakek Minho menghukumku dengan sangat berat, aku tidak boleh bermain game selama dua minggu. Parah sekali."

"Dua minggu cukup untuk membuat rangkuman Drakula."

"Jangan samakan otakmu dengan otakku." Kai bersungut-sungut, paling malas jika sudah membahas tentang buku dan pelajaran. Kai memperlambat langkah kakinya, menoleh ke kanan. Sehun membalas tatapannya. "Ladang lavendernya sangat indah dan harum."

"Kau tidak pernah memperhatikannya?" Kai menggeleng pelan. "Kurasa kau harus lebih banyak memperhatikan hal-hal kecil di sekitarmu."

"Hmmm." Kai menggumam pelan. "Jadi—apa Jongin mirip denganku?"

Sehun tersenyum lembut menggenggam tangan kanan Kai. "Tidak. Kalian sama sekali tidak mirip. Jongin itu Jongin dan Kai adalah Kai."

"Jawaban macam apa itu?!" Sehun hanya tertawa pelan menanggapi protes yang dilemparkan oleh Kai.

 **END**

Rating M bukan untuk adegan dewasa maksud saya…. Adegan sex, rating M untuk peperangan dan kekerasan maaf jika ada yang kecewa. Terima kasih sudah membaca cerita ini sampai akhir, maaf jika tidak semua pembaca puas. Saya dan teman saya sudah berusaha yang terbaik untuk menulis dan menuntaskan cerita ini. Terima kasih review kalian _**saju won, Park Rinhyun Uchiha, rofi mvpshawol, Rapid trans, xodult, Athiyyah417, cute, Guest, laxyovrds, Hunna94, fiaPCY, Jeyjong, Oh Kins, sejin kimkai, chocomilkfaza, ismi ryeosomnia, milkylove0000170000, BabyCevy67, riri8894, geash, Tikha Semuel RyeoLhyun, ulfah cuittybeams, kanzujackson jk, diannurmayasari15, 110114hk, Wendybiblu, jumeeee, Lizz Liel Lawliet, Kim762, tynwwww, Maknae lines 1994, novisaputri09, Kim Jongin Kai.**_


End file.
